Fictional Boyfriend
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: AH. Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, volver a enamorarse. Bella/Edward.
1. Prefacio: Piano blanco

En un momento de ocio, se me ocurrió esta historia un poco alocada. Como primer historia, la conciento mucho. Espero que les guste este pequeño prefacio. Nos leemos al final...

**Disclaimer:** ¡Ja! Ahora todo es mío, todo me pertenece, en especial cierto doctor vampiro de cabello rubio llamado Carlisle Cullen...—dice Miu entre sueños. Sin querer admitir que todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la saga _Crepúsculo_.

**Summary:** Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**Fictional boyfriend**

_"Porque tiraremos ese piano blanco, por la ventana..."_

**0. Prefacio**

Vi mi vida pasar por frente de mí, por un segundo. Dicen que aquello ocurre cuando estás a punto de morir, pero lo gracioso de la ocasión era que ésa no era mi actual situación. Sentí todas las miradas de los presentes puestas sobre mi cuerpo, esperando a que respondiera la pregunta efectuada. Pero era incapaz, estaba totalmente en blanco.

Mi 'novio', a mi lado, me miró con pánico dibujado en los ojos, su labio inferior temblaba cómicamente, mas no pude reír. Lo más seguro era que se daba cuenta de mi nerviosismo, de mis dudas; las cuales no habían aparecido hasta este momento de dar el 'sí' definitivo. Él volvió la mirada al hombre mayor que esperaba frente a nosotros, que se le notaba impaciente e incómodo.

Dijo mi nombre con tono poderoso y autoritario. Yo titubeé palabras incoherentes. Mi prometido, a mi lado, gimió.

Nunca, en mi corta vida, me había sentido tan indecisa y presionada. Era obvio, y sabía, que todo era culpa mía. Si no fuera por mis celos y mi enojo, por mi obstinación y por este estúpido plan, ahora sería otro hombre el que estaría a mi lado… Aunque gracias a esa idea mía, me di cuenta de tantas cosas... que ahora no valían la pena.

El hombre mayor me llamó una vez más y yo le miré directamente a los ojos; los míos, seguro, estarían llenos de impotencia, brillando entre las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Abrí mi boca, mis labios temblaban, mi prometido me miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió torpemente, mandando un mensaje que no pude entender. Todos aguardaban esa simple palabra; y al final de todo... la dije, sin nada de sinceridad en la voz.

Entonces, en la entrada principal, justo detrás de nosotros, las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Y él entró corriendo por el pasillo, se detuvo a mitad de camino, con los ojos puestos sólo en mí. La gente le miraba con curiosidad en la cara, al igual que yo.

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y yo, simplemente, tiré el ramo.

* * *

**¡Chan! (Adoro ese efecto de sonido xD)**

Obviamente no he mencionado quién es quién, pero como soy tan predecible, seguro que ya tienen todo fríamente calculado. No será una historia larga, y no creo que tenga más de diéz capitulos, de los cuales llevo algunos. Digo, ahora, que no los subiré tan seguido y que me tengan paciencia. Soy muy detallista con mis capitulos y me gusta releerlos, pues siempre aparece una idea de más. ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que ando buscando una(s) Beta reader(s) para que me ayude(n) con ésta historia. :D

Creo que subiré el primer capitulo entre el viernes y el sábado, es que aún tengo que agregarle "ciertas cosas".

Y como nueva que soy en esto, bueno, no tanto, me gustaría que opinaran al respecto. Los reviews alegran a las ociosas escritoras, eso se transforma en imaginación, y la imaginación en historias que desfrutaran.

**Para opiniones, felicitaciones (¿?), cyber-tomates, quejas, consultas y amenazas de muerte, dénle al 'Go'.**

**Miu.**


	2. Carta amarilla

De verdad muchas gracias por todos su geniales reviews, you make me so happy! Disfruten este capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Admito que todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la saga Crepúsculo (Twilight).

**Summary:** Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, era enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**i. Carta amarilla**

**(Bella's POV)**

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

Muchas veces me contaron que la rabia es algo completamente fácil de dominar. Sólo presiona los puños y cuenta hasta diez; pero es que, en ocasiones como ésta, ese número se veía tan maldita e increíblemente lejano que el cinco es igual al tres mil. También, cierra los ojos y piensa en cosas felices. Piensa en cosas felices. ¡Piensa en cosas _felices!_

Era claro. En esos momentos me era imposible.

¿Cómo es posible que un simple papel pueda mandar a pique todo un día genial? Bueno, no era un solo papel, ¡sino tres! Tres malditas cartas. Tres malditos demonios. Tres maldiciones. Innumerables palabrotas al aire, salidas de mis labios descontrolados, que sólo escuchaban las paredes.

Miré con odio el papel amarillento, arrugado y con olor a tabaco, que yacía sobre la mesita oscura de mi cocina. Era el que más odiaba. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Y si las miradas matasen… ¡Dios, Bella, los papeles no mueren! ¿Qué andas pensando? Era obvio que la ira puede ponerte estúpida, a cualquiera le pasaría estando en una posición así.

Las otras cartas descansaban junto a la amarillenta, con la pequeña y sutil diferencia que aquellas estaban intactas. La de color rosado ni siquiera había sido sacada de su sobre. Ya con leer el nombre de la persona, escrito con letras excesivamente elegantes, que la había enviado, toda la sangre se me fue de la cara. Era papel fino, con una estampilla de una misteriosa y hermosa flor. Lo peor de todo… la maldita carta rosa olía a perfume fino. ¡Oh! Leí inconscientemente.

'_Jessica Stanley. Av. Fleur Melody n.1924, Paris, Francia.'_

Era increíble cómo tu vida puede dar un giro de 180º cuando tu 'mejor amiga' se va a cumplir su sueño más preciado y presumido; ¡claro! Para que después te escupa en la cara que logró su cometido llegando más lejos de lo que hubiera yo querido y con más fama de la que ella hubiera soñado. Sorprendente. En Francia, claro está, aprecian más a las diseñadoras de moda que a la misma moda. Bufé pensando mil maldiciones para Jessica. Era obvio lo que decía en aquella carta.

'_Querida Bella, tengo que decirte que ya saqué la nueva colección Primavera-Verano 2009. Sería completamente feliz si me dejaras enviarte algunas prendas exclusivas, ya que el dinero me sobra y no sé qué hacer con él…'_ Bla, bla, bla…

Presumida. Desgraciada. Hija de…

Bien, hay que recordar que la madre de Jessica no merece que le llame así. La respeto, señora Stanley.

'_Querida Jessica, no necesito de tu costosa ropa europea. Puedes irte al diablo y meterte tu colección por donde te quepa. Cariños, Bella.'_

Exhalé un gran, hondo y extenso suspiro. La idea de una respuesta así era bastante tentadora, como inmadura y sin sentido. Se suponía que había que mantener amistad con mi vieja 'amiga' Jessica Stanley, compañera del instituto Forks. ¡Oh, qué viejos tiempos! Tiempos en donde aún tenía una venda en los ojos y no veía quién era en realidad esa chica.

Mis ojos vagaron entre la superficie de la mesa. La otra carta, color crema, ya estaba abierta. También me asustaban los emisores del mensaje que no deseaba recibir. Pero toda la culpa la tenía el papel arrugado con olor a tabaco. Si no fuera por esa maldita carta, la de color crema no tenía por qué haber llegado, hasta ese preciso momento.

'_Renée Swan. N. 18, Paradise Drive, Jacksonville. __Florida, E.E.U.U.'_

Sabía de sobra el contenido de esa carta. Era obvio. Tan obvio como que mi mirada no se separaba de la amarillenta papelera arrugada. Quería tomarla y arrugarla, romperla, quemarla, vaporizarla. ¡Agh! Parecía una adolecente inmadura que había sido rechazada por el chico de sus sueños, el cual salió con su mejor amiga y me dejó en el olvido. ¡Oh, Bella! Ya deja de viajar al dramatismo de tus novelas, ¡concéntrate!

Tomé el papel crema.

'_Bella. Como ya debes saber, la próxima semana estaré en New York…'_ Bla, bla, ¡bla!

Sí, New York. Y claro, mamá se alojaría en mi pequeño departamento cerca del Central Park. Y es que tendría uno más grande y ostentoso si sólo pudiera tomar lo mío, y dejar de ser una simple secretaria de una empresa que está a punto de quebrar. Con el típico empleado libidinoso y la jefa enfurecida que parece morsa en celo. Aunque existían ciertas ocasiones en las que la señora Cope podía ser tan dulce como regordeta.

Al final de todo, tomé el papel arrugado, leí.

'_Srta. Isabella Swan.'_

Bella, es Bella. ¿Es que no pueden entenderlo? ¿Es que mi difunto abuelo no lo dejó escrito en alguna hoja suelta cuando escribió el maldito testamento?

'_... Junto con darle mi más sentido pésame, por la muerte de su pariente y abuelo Christian Swan, le informamos que la lectura de su testamento se efectuará el siguiente viernes 21 de noviembre, a las 17:00 hrs. En el edificio judicial de New York, en la Av. Kennedy, n. 18533. Esperamos su puntualidad y presencia. _

_Le saluda atte. Sr. Marco Vulturi, abogado.'_

Mi seño se frunció y chasqueé la lengua.

Marco Vulturi. ¡Qué nombre tan anticuado! Pareciera que fuera de la realeza o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con éste tipo, y ya sentía nauseas en el estómago de sólo imaginármelo. Debería ser un hombre viejo, canoso, con voz pastosa y caminar de tortuga; seguro y quizás tenía un bastón donde sujetarse, y también unos lentes que se apoyarían en la mitad de su nariz arrugada. Algo relativamente _normal._

Normal era que alguien desconocido leyera el testamento de tu difunto abuelo; que mencionara qué ganabas y qué perdías. Para que después ese alguien desapareciera como un fantasma, tal y como había llegado. Nunca entenderé eso de los testamentos; se lo dejas a un extraño para que le diga a tu familia, cuando podías haberle dicho tú mismo. Era un completo lío y más encima ¡caro!

_Dinero: _palabra que define el concepto de todo lo que se puede poseer en ésta vida, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente. Lo debes saber, nada es gratis.

Tal y como era de esperarse, arrugué el papel de forma improvisada, de nuevo. Tomé la carta de Jessica y la escondí en el abrigo de mi chaqueta negra, pues los pantalones de los ajustados vaqueros –regalo de Alice– no tenían espacio para nada, ni una mísera carta que pronto moriría en la chimenea de la sala de estar. Ya era completamente incómodo andar con las llaves del auto y del departamento.

El nombre de mi verdadera mejor amiga –no como cierta diseñadora en Francia– me hizo pensar instantáneamente en qué estaría haciendo. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda con esto, nunca había enfrentado la lectura de algo como el testamento. Parecía que tenía más nervios por saber qué me dejó mi abuelo, que su misma muerte la semana pasada.

Oh, mi abuelo Christian. Era un hombre genial, el poco tiempo que lo conocí y la película de memoria que lo revive en mi mente, a pesar de ser corta, se le recuerda con cariño. Él solía visitarnos a mí y a mamá cuando vivíamos en Paradise Valley, en Phoenix. El saber que había muerto fue como un pequeño nudo que se creó en mi garganta, pero nada más. No tenía idea de qué quería el abuelo para mí, su única nieta, o para Renée, la que fue su única nuera, o para el propio Charlie, su único hijo; y quién sabe a cuántas personas más incluyó el anciano en su despedida de bienes.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero sintético blanco, al frente del ventanal, que dejaba a la vista la mitad del lago del Central Park, e intenté ahogarlo todo con una buena taza de café. El olor mareaba de forma sana.

Dejé las cartas tiradas en Dios-sabe-dónde y me olvidé de todo por un momento. Disfrutaba de la soledad en un exceso peligroso, o eso solía decirme Alice. Pero claro, yo no tenía un novio como ella: el rubio y guapo de Jasper Hale, su amor platónico desde los cinco años. ¿Quién dice que los deseos no se cumplen? ¡Oh, cierto! Yo lo digo.

La vida amorosa era algo en lo cuál no quería entrar. A pesar de tener los veinte bien cumplidos, recién podía sostenerme económicamente, y psicológicamente también. Pero, pensándolo ahora, desde mi nueva perspectiva, no me vendrían nada mal un par de caricias en estos momentos.

El timbre sonó estrepitosamente. Me levanté de golpe, casi dejé caer el café sobre mi cuerpo. No necesito otro accidente, torcedura, quemadura o fractura por ahora, gracias.

A sólo tres pasos de la sala de estar, la puerta blanca y desteñida se agitó vigorosamente. Era claro que alguien –o en su defecto, algo– hacía presión innecesaria. Abrí la puerta con rapidez, y el cuerpo de un muchacho se tambaleó en el pequeño espacio del umbral. Se puso en pie firme rápidamente, conteniendo la risa que explotaría en cualquier momento. Había algo que sostenía entre sus manos, algo rojo y…

Oh, no.

—¿Bella Swan? —preguntó la voz bajo el gorro que cubría sus ojos.

La voz le delató. Era fácil reconocerle.

—No, Seth —dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—, soy Santa Claus.

El pequeño se río de forma dulce y sutil. ¿Qué se espera de un mocoso de quince años que apenas a cambiado la voz?

—¡Oh! —exclamó con fingida sorpresa— En ese caso, ¿por qué no me trajiste el Ferrari deportivo rojo que pedí hace dos años?

—Porque mis duendes se quedaron sin saldo en la tarjeta de crédito —respondí con voz grave, intentando imitar al viejo barbón—. Ya, ¿qué tienes ahí?

—Ah, esto —extendió sus brazos, dejando en mis manos un florero de… ¿rosas?—, de parte del señor…

—Edward Cullen —dijo otra voz.

Y el mismo Edward Cullen, el que viste y calza, apareció ante mi puerta, justo al lado del pequeño Seth, quien era demasiado bajito para alcanzar el monstruoso uno ochenta y muchos de mi amigo y buen bromista.

Su sonrisa alzaba la piel, tan blanca como la cal, de sus mejillas, y tan suave a la vez. Lo sabía muy bien, perdí de cuántas veces le propiné su buen golpe en la cara por unas cuantas anécdotas escolares, que en ese momento no me llegaban a la cabeza. Su cabello cobrizo estaba, como siempre, despeinado, dándole al fanfarrón su estilo tan propio…, y tan provocativo. Bien, lo admití. Mi mejor amigo es un chico _guapo._ Pero claro, él nunca escuchará eso de mis labios.

Aquel sweater con cuello alto, de hilo tan rojo como la sangre, se apegaba demasiado bien a su escultural figura. A pesar de que aquellos jeans estaban bastante gastados y casi desteñidos, parecía que se los hubiera seleccionado un diseñador para un comercial de ropa adolecente.

Edward rió por lo bajo, al echar una pequeña mirada a Seth, quien roló los ojos. Parecía que me estaba perdiendo un chiste privado. El pequeño recibió un billete de cinco dólares por parte de mi amigo, quien dio señales con los ojos para que se marchara. Seth me miró y se despidió con la mano, yo le sonreí y asentí. Miré a Edward con preguntas en el rostro.

Él entró en el departamento sin mi invitación, no la necesitaba. Siempre sería bienvenido.

—¿Qué? ¿Has olvidado que mi cumpleaños fue hace tres meses? —le cuestioné mostrándole las rosas.

Edward se encogió de hombros, girándose en el acto.

—No necesito una ocasión especial para regalarte algo —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá en el que yo había estado sentada anteriormente—, tú mucho menos necesitas un motivo para aceptarlo.

Miré el jarrón entre mis manos. Las flores parecían bonitas.

—Son lindas —admití muy a mi pesar—. Bien, las conservaré.

—Prométeme que nos las echarás por la ventana apenas me vaya, por favor —dijo entre risas.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

—No creo que tenga una puntería como para que el florero te dé en la cabeza —le dije, pareciendo calculadora ante ese plan tan improbable—, así que te lo prometo.

Dejé el florero en la mesita del centro. Edward hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado. Se acomodó de tal forma, apenas le obedecí, que quedó mirándome directamente a los ojos, parecía preocupado por algo, a pesar de que esa sonrisa traviesa suya aún vivía en sus labios.

La diversión no llegó a los ojos en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Tan pronto como me escuchó, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Suspiró.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Era fácil saber a lo que se refería, o eso suponía yo.

—Bien —mentí.

—¿Segura? —alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Debería estar mal?

—Eso creo —supuso en un susurro más para sí—. ¿No te afecta la muerte de tu abuelo? —preguntó mirándome ahora.

Oh, con que era eso.

Me encogí de hombros, sinceramente indiferente.

—Lo ignoro —hice una pausa relativamente larga. Él no dijo nada, sólo me miraba— ¿Charlie? —aventuré.

—Ajá, ayer por la tarde me llamó.

—Ah.

Su mirada se veía tan insistente que aparté la mía. Era fácil que pudiera leer mis pensamientos y mi interior. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—¿No te pasa nada? —inquirió.

—No. No lo conocí mucho —le susurré—. Aunque más me preocupa el tema del testamento.

Eso pareció divertirle. Se rió de muy buena gana. Enrojecí de vergüenza, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que él se burlaba de mí. Lo advertía, pronto él tendría la mejilla izquierda colorada no precisamente por vergüenza.

A pesar de todo, fue muy caballeroso en preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —dudé—. Es la primera vez que voy a estas cosas. Me da algo de miedo que mi abuelo se haya olvidado de mí en su testamento, es decir… nunca estuve muy presente en su vida, ¿sabes? Y, ¿si no me dejó nada? ¿Significaría eso que no me quería…?

—Bella… eres _tan_ idiota —dijo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Asentí.

—Lo soy —admití.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos, de forma que frotó mi espalda, dándome algo de calor. El tacto de la tela daba cosquillas.

—No te preocupes, ¿vale? —dijo—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Edward rió, visiblemente divertido ante mi inentendible miedo. Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, me di cuenta de que era estúpido. ¿Qué podría decir un papel idiota?

Los días transcurrieron más rápido de lo normal. Tenía yo la mala suerte de atraer lo que, en el fondo, no deseaba que pasara. Sí, así era; una afirmación, una constatación de un hecho odioso. Edward no pudo ayudarme a pasar la mala onda, pues tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba con su padre, el famoso cirujano Carlisle Cullen.

Hablé con Alice casi todos los días, estaba feliz de tener tanto trabajo en su salón de belleza, aunque eso le restara tiempo con Jasper Hale, quien fue el tema de conversación en la mayoría de las llamadas telefónicas, y lo que me hizo gastar más saldo en el móvil de lo que mi pobre sueldo podía pagar apenas.

La pobre señora Cope, la a veces morsa en celo, cayó enferma de una especie de gripe, y no podía andar gritando como era tan habitual en ella, eso animaba un poco mi ánimo. No andaba para enfados idiotas.

Mi compañero de trabajo, Mike Newton, me invitó _aquel_ viernes a ir a ver una película al cine, una comedia con parodias llamada 'Una película de guerra', se veía buena en cartelera, también hacían comentarios interesantes en los programas de farándula que veía antes de dormir. Y raramente quise decirle que sí, pero la estúpida lectura del testamento me bloqueó de todo plan posible para divertirme ese inicio de fin de semana.

Renée llegó a New York antes de lo esperado, se excusó con que Phil, su actual pareja, se había ido de viaje con su liga menor a jugar a Chicago. Bueno, no podía quejarme, hacía tiempo que no veía a mi madre, y podría acompañarme entre mi silencioso nerviosismo, estaba claro que no diría ni una palabra a Renée de eso.

—¡Bella! —gritó mi madre cuando me vio en el aeropuerto de New York. Enrojecí de vergüenza— ¡Te he extrañado!

Después de regañarla de que no me tratara como la pasada niña adolecente que fui, nos dirigimos a mi apartamento en el Central Park en taxi, del cual el viaje lo pagué solamente yo, pues a la 'genio' de mi madre se le quedó la cartera en una de las maletas, en la parte posterior del coche.

Mi madre se instaló en la habitación contigua a la mía, y no se quejó de lo pequeña que era. Eso era un buen comienzo. A ver cómo reaccionaríamos después de la lectura. Le ayudé a desempacar las maletas, y esa tarde salimos a tomar un café a Starbucks.

Preguntas como: '¿Qué tal te ha ido?', '¿Qué cuentas?', '¿Cómo están todos por aquí?', '¿Has sabido algo de Charlie?', etc, llenaron la boca de mi madre mientras devoraba un sándwich exquisito.

Y respuestas como: 'Me ha ido bien', 'No hay mucho que contar', 'Todos están bien menos mi jefa, que ha enfermado. Edward y Alice te mandan saludos. ¡Ah! Y Esme quiere verte', 'Y no, nada de Charlie. Pero Edward me comentó que vendría para la lectura si no es que el clima de Forks se lo impida; cosa que sería muy obvia si no asiste'.

Muchos 'ajá', 'humm', 'oh', 'ah'. Y después de pagar la cuenta nos regresamos a la casa para esperar que la semana pasara rápido.

Renée no hizo mención alguna sobre la lectura del testamento. Era más, se le notaba bastante sofocada al llegar a New York; cosa que disfrazó con esa falsa alegría al verme.

Y después de muchas quejas, insomnio y tres latas de café de medio kilo, llegó el bendito viernes.

Pedí permiso a la señora Cope para poder salir antes del trabajo. Entre alaridos, con su voz quebrada dijo que sí, fue fácil darse cuenta de que aún no se curaba de su gripe; y que tampoco daba muestras de querer desaparecer esa enfermedad. Estaba segura que después me haría trabajar extra el lunes, pero ahora me llenaba una repentina ansiedad. Me disculpé con Mike por negarle la salida al cine cuando tomé mi abrigo para salir corriendo, me excusé diciéndole que en verdad quería ir así que le invité el viernes siguiente. Y, como era de esperarse, aceptó. Tenía media hora para llegar a la avenida Kennedy, iría a pie.

Era de suponerse que Renée estaría allí, pues la vi sentada en un elegante sofá de cuero negro cuando entré en el edificio judicial. Se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Han empezado? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Charlie faltó, como pensaste —me informó con una sonrisa. Quizás la aparente ausencia de mi padre le quitaba un peso de encima.

—Oh —fue lo único que pude decir.

Los minutos pasaban lentos y desesperantes.

Me senté al lado de Renée al darme cuenta que mis rodillas temblaban. Con la miraba baja, caminé hacia el sofá oscuro, no deseaba que mi madre me mirara el rostro enrojecido. ¡Qué actitud tan infantil! Edward tenía razón, soy idiota.

—¿Familia Swan?

Una voz aterciopelada y masculina llamó desde el corredor junto a la recepción. Y un hombre, de unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, estaba parado con un papel entre las manos. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al verle. Era _hermoso._

Con el cabello excesivamente largo, de un negro sedoso que daría envidia a cualquier estilista. Con una mirada de un color rojo, rayando en lo exótico de un rasgo extraño. Con la piel tan blanca como la cal, quizás más que la piel de Edward o Alice. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. Casi tan perfectos como las facciones de su angelical rostro.

Al acercarnos, Renée y yo, nos tendió la mano, amigablemente.

—Soy Marco Vulturi —dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano—, el abogado del Sr. Christian Swan —explicó.

A mí se me cayó la boca. ¿Él? ¿Dónde estaba el anciano de cabello canoso, lentes y bastón? ¡No era esto lo que yo esperaba! ¡Un hombre con belleza inhumana! Definitivamente parecía un rey como de realeza, como su nombre intentaba imaginar.

Le comí con los ojos descaradamente. Todo, claro, inconscientemente.

Mi madre murmuró algo que no entendí. Puso su mano bajo mi barbilla, subiéndola tiernamente, para cerrarme la boca. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Marco Vulturi rió de buena gana. Su risa era tan musical como el simple eco de su voz tan masculina. De su, probablemente costoso, traje grisáceo, sacó un sobre muy parecido al que me había llegado hace días a casa, junto con la maldita carta de Jessica y la de Renée. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprender qué era _ese_ papel, y sólo una palabra a mi mente.

_Testamento._

* * *

**¡Ohh! ¡Starbucks! Creo que necesito un café.**

Bueno, después de despertarme un poco y etc, les digo que así (de éste largo) serán más o menos los capitulos, 3000 palabras o quizás más. 6 páginas de Word o algo por el estilo.

Sí, lo sé, dije que subiría el capitulo el viernes o sábado, pero es que no tenía más ideas que agregarle al capitulo, y lo encontré bien. Dejado en suspenso por mi persona. El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes o el jueves, ya que aquí en Chile es feriado. :D

¡Muchas gracias a todas las chicas maravillosas por sus maravillosos reviews! (LOL) Me alegraron mucho. Espero ver más reviews ahora... :)

**Para opiniones, amenazas de muerte, comentarios y dudas, sólo darle al 'Go', (y de paso haces que ésta humilde escritora se sienta aún más happy!)**

**Miu.**


	3. ¿Dónde está el anillo?

¡Vaya! De verdad no esperaba tener tantos reviews, en un solo capitulo llegamos a los 14, eso me hace muy happy. :) Había un comentario que decía que Bella recibiría dinero pero que tenía que estar casada para que se lo entregaran. Eso es 50 cierto, ya veran por qué. Y, como prometí, el siguiente capitulo. Read!

**Disclaimer:** No soy Meyer, Crepúsculo no me pertenece; sólo la trama es de mi total autoridad y... y Carlisle también. ¡Qué fácil es sobornar a una escritora!

**ii. ¿Dónde está el anillo?**

**(Bella's POV)**

El abogado caminó sin dirigirnos la palabra. Por simple inercia, le seguimos sin despegar los ojos de su escultural espalda. ¿Por qué era abogado cuando podía ser actor o modelo? Sentí la necesidad de llevar mi mano a su rostro, para comprobar si su piel era tan suave como la de Edward. Si tenían el mismo color…, podría ser, ¿no?

Sentí una mano sobre mi muñeca. Entonces vi el brazo proveniente de Renée, que me miraba con sorpresa en los ojos y regaño también. ¡Oh, tenía el brazo extendido hacia la mano de Marco! Renée se acercó a mí y murmuró a mi oído algo que no entendí muy bien, creo que fue: _"Nunca pensé que te gustaran mayores…"_. Y, como acto reflejo, me tapé los ojos con la palma de mi mano, la que mi madre acababa de soltar. Mi cuerpo tomó vida propia intentando alcanzar el rostro de Marco Vulturi, quien parecía ajeno a mis actos.

Entramos en una sala bastante cómoda. Tapizada de una alfombra canela, con paredes crema. Y, en el centro, una gran mesa de madera clara, con sillas de estilo moderno y tapizado blanco. Me daba miedo sentarme en aquellas sillas, con miedo a manchar la delicada tela. Mas Marco Vulturi nos invitó a pasar, él se sentó al extremo de la mesa, y yo y mi madre a un lado cada una.

Esperamos.

—Bien, empecemos —anunció el abogado.

Parpadeé una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. ¡Sólo estábamos nostras dos como herederas! ¿Es que no iba a llegar nadie más?

Miré con preguntas en los ojos a Marco.

—¿No va a venir nadie más? —preguntó mi madre por mí.

El abogado negó con la cabeza, en un suspiro.

—Sorprendentemente, usted, Sra. Renée, su hija, la Srta. Swan y su ex marido, el Sr. Swan —Renée pareció estremecerse al decir la palabra "ex marido"—, son los únicos herederos de los bienes del Sr. Christian.

Eso nubló mi mente durante un momento. Mi nombre estaba escrito en ese testamento, algo tenía recibir. Era un bien indicio de que mi abuelo no me había olvidado. Suspiré, aliviada.

—La ausencia de Charlie —continuó mi madre— no provocará cambios en el testamento, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió un sonriente Marco Vulturi—, en absoluto. Lo que el Sr. Swan le haya dejado a su hijo, quedará a nombre de Charlie Swan hasta que él mismo lo desee.

Su sonrisa me ponía idiota. Me le quedé mirando por tiempo indefinido. Sacó unos papeles de un portafolio escondido por ahí. Oh, no leerá todo eso, ¿verdad?

Fue en ese preciso momento que una pregunta muy obvia, pero a al vez tan desconcertante, se creó en mi mente: ¿Qué bienes materiales poseía mi difunto abuelo Christian?

—Bien —dijo Marco—, ahora, procederé con la lectura del testamento.

Renée asintió. Yo, en cambio, no podía moverme.

Marco Vulturi buscó entre toda la papelera, una carta en especial. Cuando la hubo encontrado, la extrajo entre las demás. Me alivió ver cómo dejaba los otros papeles a un lado, sólo leería ese pequeño pedazo de nada.

—"_Yo, Christian Swan_ —me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de mi abuelo con la aterciopelada voz del abogado, el no pareció notarlo—_, consiente de mi actual enfermedad, hago entrega de mis bienes más preciados a mi pequeña y querida familia…"_

Marco calló repentinamente, leyendo antes de pronunciar en voz alta. Me pregunté qué leería para silenciar así sin más.

—Nos saltaremos la herencia del Sr. Charlie, ¿les parece?

Ambas asentimos.

—"… _Para mi nuera, Renée, quien trajo al mundo a mi amada nieta Isabella, de quien pronto daré entrega sus bienes, he de dejarle a la ex esposa de mi único hijo, mi casa a las afueras de New Jersey _—pude ver cómo los ojos de mi madre se iluminaban al decir eso. Ahogué una risita—_. Te aseguro, Renée, que aquel domicilio no tiene cuentas pendientes y es todo tuyo. Gracias por el hermoso regalo que fue mi nieta, y por las incontables veces que nos permitiste visitarlas, a mí y a mi esposa, a ustedes en Phoenix. Gracias"._

—Oh, por Dios —fueron todas las palabras que Renée pudo decir, antes que se le quebrara la voz.

Marco sonrió con dulzura, Renée solo miraba la madera de la mesa. Y yo, miraba el papel entre las manos del abogado, había llegado mi turno.

—Y, finalmente, la Srta. Swan —dijo Marco sonriéndome, cosa que hizo mis mejillas arder— _"Y, para mi querida nieta, Isabella, o bien, Bella, quiero dejarle lo más valioso que pude obtener en la vida… no, al menos, sin esfuerzo ni dedicación"._

Inmediatamente se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—"_Para ti, Bella, dejo a tu nombre de mi empresa exportadora, en New York. Sé que tú podrás manejar las cosas en mi ausencia, estoy seguro de ello. Como también estoy seguro de que es una oferta de que no podrás rechazar…"_

La sangre se escapó de mi rostro. Mi cuerpo dejó de producir saliva en mi boca, y sentí la lengua pastosa. Me quedé quieta, inmóvil.

¿¡Una empresa!? ¿¡Una empresa _para mi_!? _¿¡Mi empresa?!_

El sueño golpeó fuerte contra la ventana de mi imaginación. Yo, sentada en un elegante sofá de cuero negro, con traje de ejecutiva y una falda bastante corta, con piernas, que seguro nunca tendré, sobre el escritorio y una taza de té en la otra mano. Y de fondo, es escuchaba la música. _"I got the power!"_ cantaba sin vergüenza.

En la pantalla de mi computadora de alta tecnología, leí el periódico vía internet. El titular decía: _"Jessica Stanley queda reducida a un triste pasado en la carrera de la moda. Su última decepción fue su moda Primavera-Verano 2009"._ En la parte inferior, había una fotografía de Jessica, con todas sus prendas a sus pies; era bastante cómica su expresión, y no pude evitarlo. Y yo reía, reía malvadamente.

Entonces, tocaban a la puerta. Baja las piernas del escritorio lentamente, y arreglaba mis lentes sin aumento mientras guiñaba a mi visitante, seductoramente.

Por la puerta atravesaba el sexy Kevin Flamme con un traje sin chaqueta, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, y con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista su figura tan _perfecta._

—Srta. Isabella —decía él con su voz tan masculina, rayando en el tono seductor.

Entonces me ponía a su lado, caminando con un lento paso felino, y le tomaba de la solapa de su camisa, acercándolo peligrosamente hacia mí. Luego, jugueteaba con su corbata oscura.

—Dime Bella —le ronroneaba mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

Él sonreía con dientes blancos, me miraba los labios y yo miraba los suyos, ¡tan tentadores! Sonreí para mí y él se aproximaba más y…

—¡Srta. Swan! —la voz de Marco Vulturi me trajo a la triste realidad.

Quedé en blanco durante dos segundos, pestañeé. Repasé toda la información que me había dado el abogado. Una empresa, ¡para mí! Con la cual podría cerrar la bocata de Jessica, y, por último y más importante ¡podría tener un sexy ayudante como Kevin! Aunque era bastante improbable, pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada.

Y mucho menos me cuesta a mí.

—¡La quiero! —grité eufórica y sin miedo a esconder la emoción que me dominaba— ¡La quiero toda! ¿Dónde firmo?

Marco Vulturi hizo una pequeña presión sobre la carta.

—Bien… de eso quería hablarle —ahora la voz del abogado temblaba, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa.

—¿De qué? —pregunté con sorpresa y temor.

—Verá —tomó el testamento y prosiguió con la lectura— _"…pero tengo una condición antes de entregarte mi empresa, Bella. Como quiero lo mejor para ti y, como tal vez esta condición no hay por qué mencionarla, he de solicitarte que un anillo de oro adorne tu dedo anular en la mano izquierda. Sabes a qué me refiero. No quiero que la carga de toda una empresa recaiga sobre tus solitarios hombros, deseo que un hombre esté allí para ayudarte, pero no cualquier hombre, el que escojas tú…"_

Sentí que el mundo se venía encima y el tiempo se detenía, sin querer continuar avanzando. Renée puso su mano sobre la mía, pero ni siquiera la sentí.

—"_Por ende _—leyó Marco Vulturi—, _mi condición se basa en que estés casada para heredar mi bien preciado, mi empresa, y mi esfuerzo…"._

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie sabía qué decir. Marco permanecía con una sonrisa en los labios, luchaba porque no se le escapara una carcajada.

Todo mi sueño se quebró en frente de mis ojos. ¡Matrimonio! Definitivamente era una palabra que no entraba en mi diccionario. ¿En qué mundo paralelo yo estaría casada a los veinte de edad?

—Y bien, Srta. Swan –pronunció mi nombre con tono inconscientemente seductor— ¿Dónde está su anillo?

Lo prometo, lo juro, ¡lloraré! Fue el peor momento de toda mi corta vida. Lo único que quería era tirarme de la ventana. ¡Oh, verdad! No creo que la caída de la ventana de la primera planta sea muy dolorosa. _Tendré que subir al segundo piso cuando nos vayamos, _pensé caída en la depresión espontánea.

—Este… verá, Sr. Vulturi —dijo Renée. Clavé por instinto mis ojos en su rostro, ella, por seguridad propia, ignoró el asesinato silencioso que mi mirada le transmitía—, Bella, en estos momentos, no está casada ni… _comprometida._

Mis manos se transformaron en amenazadores puños al escuchar aquella palabra. Y es que su simple mención me ponía la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta. "¡Ni comprometida!", ni siquiera tengo novio. Además, soltera estoy feliz.

—Oh —dijo Marco Vulturi—, pues me sorprende mucho.

—Ya lo creo —susurré para mí, pero, para mi desgracia, el abogado, a mi lado, me escuchó con total claridad.

—Pero bueno —sonrió amablemente—, se tendrá que hablar con el _boyfriend_, ¿no?

Algo en mi interior me dijo que, justo aquella palabra, la había cambiado de idioma para darle un toque cómico a su pequeña "sugerencia". Lástima que eso no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. ¡Novio! ¿Qué novio?

—Pues…ella —Renée tomó la palabra primero.

La interrumpí de inmediato. Sabía que ella le diría al abogado que ni novio tenía, qué pobre. Una chica de veinte de edad que ni siquiera tiene novio. Qué deprimente, ¿qué diría Marco? Lo más probable es que se echaría a reír y yo caería en la humillación infinita.

—No tengo novio —dije, o más bien susurré, cortante, inexpresiva.

Marco Vulturi se mantuvo con expresión inescrutable en su hermoso rostro. No se echó a reír, ni siquiera sonrió. Se mantuvo serio. Supuse que sería para no bajar el poco autoestima que me quedaba.

—Vaya —susurró.

Yo solté un suspiro.

—Pues, cuando esté comprometida, sea el momento que sea, el _año_ que sea —esa palabra me hizo sentir insignificante—, tendrá que avisarme, para comenzar los papeles del traspaso.

Asentí sin mirarle a los ojos. Era difícil cargar con el peso de una ilusión rota.

—Y claro —agregó, ahora con una sonrisa realmente hermosa en su rostro—, para conocer a su prometido.

—¿Qué? —exclamé casi sin aire.

—Pues claro, su abuelo lo dejó bien especificado —admitió con aires carentes de modestia—. Él me tenía mucha confianza, ¿sabe?

Le mandé una mirada asesina.

—Lo ignoro.

Marco Vulturi simplemente se limitó a soltar una melodiosa carcajada que llenó la habitación, y relajó un poco la tensión que se había apoderado del momento.

No pude mantenerme enojada con ese hombre por mucho tiempo. Cuando se despidió de nosotras, tomé su mano por segunda vez en la tarde y una oleada de emociones surcó mi cuerpo. No, claro que no era amor. Pero no te encuentras todos los días con un rostro tan hermoso y angelical como era el de Marco Vulturi; un arcángel, definitivamente.

El regreso a casa fue todo un fastidio. Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y el tráfico era más lento que de costumbre. En mis cavilaciones y maldiciones pensé que era mucho más rápido llegar a pie que esperar en el maldito taxi que se estancó entre una camioneta oscura y un Audi blanco. En esos momentos es cuando deseo tener mi propio coche. Uno que no tenga el indicador de distancia y dinero a pagar, como el del taxi. Y según esa maldita máquina ya llevaba debiendo cinco dólares. ¡Esto era una estafa!

Renée no dijo nada en todo el camino. Sabía que era para no sacarme más de mis casillas. Probablemente me veía bastante sofocada y alterada; y quizás, también, se denotaba que sólo quería librar mis problemas con una buena taza de café, un buen libro y una almohada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, alrededor de las nueve de la noche –estúpido tráfico de viernes-, lo primero que hice fue prepararme un café bien cargado. Y luego buscar una buena novela de segunda lectura, en mi personificada librería personal.

En el momento en que salté sobre el colchón de la cama, ésta rechinó con maderas lustrosas, pero no me importó, nada importaba. Leí _Drácula _por tercera, cuarta o quinta vez, no lo recuerdo bien. Y, a pesar de ser una historia algo aterradora, no me asustaba para nada. Ni el derramamiento de sangre, ni la muerte, ni una frase me producía temor.

En cambio, sólo pensar en cuatro sílabas, que, unidas, formaban algo para morirse.

Y es que sólo una palabra podía ser tan escalofriante en ese momento.

_Matrimonio._

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. Me abracé a mí misma cuando dejé el libro a un lado; definitivamente aquella no sería una buena noche. Sentía un frío que se colaba por las mullidas frazadas de mi cama. El mundo aún estaba sobre mis hombros. Quería gritar mil maldiciones a todo.

La tarde no había ayudado para nada. Después de la lectura del testamento, verifiqué en carne propia que esa clase de cosas son capaces de bajarte el autoestima en pique. De romper todos tus sueños. Sí. Quería morirme. Quizás tirarme del tercer piso del edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento no sería tan doloroso… ¡Agh!

Se sentía tan mal. La única oportunidad de poder dejar boquiabierta a la desgraciada de Jessica y su "colección Primavera-Verano" –nótese la burla-, se había esfumado tan pronto como había llegado. ¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¡Ay, abuelo!

Aún no había comentado nada con Alice. Sé que causará un escándalo mayor al que yo hice. Suspiré, frustrada. Era un laberinto que no tenía escapatoria. No tendría mi valiosa empresa hasta dentro de… ¿diez años?

Reviví mi hermosa visión junto a Kevin Flamme una vez más, intentando consolarme un poco. Cerré los ojos mientras le ponía "play" en donde se había detenido nuestra pequeña escena; tan escasos centímetros, ¡y esos labios tan malditamente tentadores! Estiré los labios, esperando ese beso que nunca llegaría. En mis párpados, el bello actor estaba a milímetros, ya casi, casi…

—¿Bella?

¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué no puedo soñar tranquilamente con que una estrella tan perfectamente irresistible va a besarme, sin ser interrumpida?

Renée estaba parada en el umbral de mi puerta, viéndome con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con la mandíbula caída y una mano en el marco de la puerta. Era obvio que mi extraña pose, con ojos cerrados y labios excesivamente levantados, no sería del todo normal dentro del rango de una chica de veinte años. Mi madre se tapó la boca con la otra manó, intentando que no viera esa sonrisa y escuchara una maldita carcajada.

Lástima, no funcionó. Su maldita risa llenó toda la maldita habitación. Sí, maldito todo.

—¿Qué quieres, mamá? —le dije fríamente, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Yo… Bella —era obvio que no podía hablar, le faltaba el aire—. Dónde… ¿Dónde está…?

—¡Deja de reírte! —chillé.

Me cubrí, avergonzada, con el edredón de la cama; tal y como lo haría una niña de quince años cuando es descubierta escribiendo en su diario. Oh, extraña coincidencia, también me ocurrió eso una vez…

La risa de Renée se fue apaciguando con el eterno pasar de unos ocho segundos, luego, sentí un peso sobre la esquina de mi cama y una mano por sobre la frazada, acariciando mi espalda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Pero, para nada parecía arrepentida.

—Como sea —susurré—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde está el café? —preguntó cuando se levantó.

Saqué mi cara hasta la mitad y la miré. El rostro de Renée era un disfraz de inexpresividad. Suspiré, le costaba mucho mantener la seriedad. Seguro y apenas salía del cuarto se larga a reír otra vez. Lo peor, era, y sabía, que si la hubiera pillado en la misma situación que yo, también me hubiera largado a reír, igual que ella.

—En la despensa —suspiré.

—Gracias.

Y, tal y como había predicho, escuché la risa de mi madre, y algo como "Esta Bella nunca cambiará…". Oh, ¡error! Pues sí he cambiado, y bastante.

* * *

Era alrededor del medio día.

Renée había salido a hacer una visita a sus amigos newyorkinos y decidí que era una buena idea. Aún llevaba la emoción del momento de ayer y no quería tener que pasar todo el día con ella, por mucho que la quisiera, necesitaba un momento a solas. Me encontraba bastante ansiosa.

Dijo entre nuestra conversación que iría a visitar a Esme. Y yo le pedí que si, porsiacaso, Edward estaba ahí, que le dijera que lo busco y que venga para acá; ya que seguramente yo no saldré el día de hoy. Sería un sábado soleado, perdido y en pijama.

Llamé a Alice en cuanto Renée cruzó la puerta de entrada. La pequeña duendecillo vendría enseguida, quería detalles, y yo necesitaba desquitarme con alguien.

Fue una mala idea.

Cuando vi el rostro de Alice después de contarle todo referente al testamento, mi parte de la herencia, la condición, todo sobre Jessica y mi perfecto sueño de presumirle algo mucho más importante que una simple carrerilla de modas –cosa que hizo que Alice se sintiera ofendida-, ella me miraba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Todo parecía sacado de un libreto de película barato.

—¿Matrimonio? —exclamó.

El equilibrio de su voz melodiosa se quebró en esas cuatro sílabas. Una mueca deformó mi rostro, y quise gritar.

—Sí —asentí—. Ma-tri-mo-nio. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Por Dios, Bella!

Aunque Alice tenía la mirada perdida, en algún punto de la habitación desordenada que era mi espacio personal, se lo había tomado mucho mejor que yo, era de esperarse.

—Esto es una pesadilla —gemí.

Alice asintió un poco de acuerdo. Pero de sobra sabía que la idea de organizar mi matrimonio le emocionaba más de lo debido. Y más de lo que a mí me gustaba.

Sí. Definitivamente era una pesadilla, la peor de todas.

* * *

**Yo quiero a Kevin Flamme como secretariO. (L)**

Y... ¡Chan! Aquí lo dejo. Algo me dice que es medio cortito, por ende creo que haré el siguiente más largo. O eso me dice mi mente llena de ideas. Tengo una pequeña idea de los capitulos (pero bien puede variar, ya que sólo tengo echo hasta el tres -osea el siguiente-); al final les dejo el "Ìndice".

Me sentí mal por no poner a Edward en éste chapter, pero aparecerá en el siguiente, lo prometo. Para las que no conocen a Kevin Flamme, busquen en Google o Photobucket, no se arrepentiran. ¿Pueden creer que él audicionó para hacer a Edward en la película y NO le salió el papel? Personalmente, lo prefiero por sobre Robbert (aunque en el fondo todos son indignos de hacer a una criatura tan perfecta como Edward Cullen).

¡Ohh! Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews, me alegra que cada vez vallan aumentando más. Muchas, muchas gracias. También a las personas que se pasan a leer, pero no dejan review. Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, porque en el fondo también sé que les gustó el Fic.

**Para opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias, dudas y amenazas de muerte, darle al 'Go'. Así apoyas a que ésta historia continúe. :D**

**Miu.**

* * *

**Posible Ìndice:**

**Prefacio:** Piano blanco.

**1.** Carta amarilla.

**2.** ¿Dónde está el anillo?

**3.** ¡Quiero rentar un esposo!

**4.** Tomando prestado al novio.

**5.** Ni bronce ni plata. Sólo oro.

**6. **La quinta primera cita.

**7. **Beso de mentiritas.

**8.** ¡No quiero esperar hasta casarme!

**9.** Practicando la noche de bodas.

**10.** Rompimiento ficticio.

**11.** ¡Siguiente!

**12.** Boda ficticia.

**13.** Al final es platino.

**Epílogo:** Novio real.

* * *

**Recuerdo que es un TAL VEZ, en cualquier momento puede cambiar. Pero creo que se harán una idea de qué pasará en cada capitulo. Porfavor, no me regañen si hay algún cambio de planes en el supuesto Ìndice, como por ejemplo un capitulo menos o cambio de nombre a un capitulo. Es que ando haciendome la idea de cómo será más o menos el FanFic.**

**Por su comprensión, muchas gracias. :D**

**Miu.**


	4. ¡Quiero rentar un esposo!

¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews! Cada vez se va agregando más gente a la lectura y es o me hace muy feliz. Ahora, disfruten, please... Reading!

**Disclaimer:** Definitivamente nada me pertenece, sólo la trama de ésta loca historia. Y si tuviera todo el dinero del mundo le compraría el personaje de Carlisle Cullen a Meyer..., y una máquina que lo materializara a la realidad y convertirlo en mi esclavo personal.

**Summary:** Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, era enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**iii.¡Quiero rentar un esposo!**

**(Bella's POV)**

**·**

Esto definitivamente era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado nunca.

El concepto de "matrimonio", no entraría como pintura en mi mente hasta que yo hubiera cumplido los veinticuatro, tal vez los veintitrés, pero ¿veinte? Ni en los más alocados sueños que mi madre pueda tener –y esos sí que son locos.

La idea me aterra más de lo normal. Dicen que ese maldito anillo en el dedo anular es la llave para romper cualquier clase de relación, por más fuerte que aparentara ser. En un libro que leí una vez, decía que el matrimonio es uno de los objetivos más complejos que se presenta en la vida del ser humano, y creo que tiene toda la razón. Tengo varios ejemplos que comprueban lo desastrosa que puede llegar a ser una unión marital; Charlie y Renée, mis propios padres, por nombrar un ejemplo. Al año de su boda se divorciaron porque _algo_ falló. Y yo no quiero cometer ese error con quien elija como mi pareja para el resto de mi vida.

¡Y ahora esto!

Es increíble la rabia que uno posee cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. Cuando pienso en ello siento un hormigueo en el estómago y me pican las comisuras de los ojos, como si quisieran forzarse a llorar.

Pensar en la sola opción de poder dejar caer el egocentrismo de Jessica, tener todo ese dinero y dejar al fin el empleo de secretaria en Used C.O.P. –que está apunto de quebrar, como ya dije-, hace que me emocione más de lo debido; y que, por ende, me fabrique ilusiones mal ubicadas que luego logran que gaste medio kilo de café y me lea dos veces la misma novela.

Alice salió con todo el cuento de que el matrimonio es la cosa más maravillosa que experimenta una persona. Pero fue demasiado fácil descubrir la intención bajo toda esas palabras de aliento: _"Bella, querida amiga, yo organizaré tu boda, como dama de honor que sé que seré"._ Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. Los labios de Alice aún se movían a una velocidad sobre humana, su discurso sobre que el matrimonio es "hermoso", no terminaba, no aún.

—¡E imagina el vestido, Bella! —gritó eufórica sin darse cuenta de que yo había perdido el hilo de la conversación—. Puede ser como tú lo desees… O incluso mandarlo a hacer.

Me estremecí ante la idea de verme enfundada en esos vestidos de novia. Con el velo excesivamente largo y la falda tan amplia como una carpa de circo. Lo que más odié, es que en el fondo así deseaba yo que fuera mi vestido de novia. Pero eso cuando tenía trece años.

Ya madure.

—Bella —continuó Alice—, si quieres, yo puedo…

Suspiré, era suficiente.

—Alice, detente.

La pequeña duendecillo me miró con una infinidad de confusión en su rostro. Al parecer no conocía lo suficiente sobre mi fobia a la marcha nupcial.

—Comprende —le dije arrastrando las palabras—, _no me voy a casar._

Alice abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Supuse que se arrepintió de lo que fuera que iba a decir. Aunque, a pesar de todo, nada me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Por mucho que eso afectara mis ilusiones con Kevin Flamme.

—¿No quieres la empresa?

—¡Claro que la quiero! —grité con brillo en los ojos— ¿Es que no has entendido nada?

—¿Entonces, Bella?

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y dejó la taza de café que le había dado en la mesa.

—¡Es una oportunidad imperdible! —susurró.

—¡Lo sé! —le respondí con un suspiro.

Me levanté mientras pasaba mis manos por mi pelo, alisando el pelo ya liso y buscándole una solución al asunto sin tener que sacarme cabello por cabello. ¡Oh, Kevin, ayúdame!

—Te conozco —dijo Alice—, y sé lo mucho que deseas esa empresa y…

—… hundir el ego de Jessica —completé con malicia en el rostro.

Alice asintió, luego suspiró.

—Ojalá y se arrendaran los novios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Humm –musitó Alice-, nada, olvídalo.

Me quedé pensando un momento qué era lo que Alice estaba ocultándolo. Y, conociéndola, no era algo que estuviera bajo mi criterio. ¿Aún seguiría insistiendo que me casara? Y si fuera así, ¿con quién?

Perfectamente sabe Alice que mi historial de novios es muy pobre, demasiado. Ella conocía el nombre de mi único novio en toda mi vida, oh, lo conocía muy bien, completo al revés y al derecho. ¡Pero sólo tenía doce años y él catorce! Éramos unos niños.

Alice dijo que si quería pasar el sábado en pijamas, tenía que tener todo lo necesario. Así que encargamos una pizza, confiadas de que Renée no llegaría para almorzar. Revisé entre mis estantes en busca de alguna película interesante, qué lástima que ya las había visto todas y cada una de ellas. Le dije que fuéramos a arrendar una en algún lugar cercano, y ella me respondió que así no sería un sábado en pijama.

—Alice, es sólo una película a dos cuadras.

—No, no, ¡no! No arruines la emoción, Bella.

Rolé los ojos ante su extravagante entusiasmo.

—Pero —me quejé—, hemos visto todas las películas que tengo ya.

—Todo tiene solución —dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

Sacó su móvil de la cartera que traía. Comenzó a marcar número a una velocidad increíble, no me tardó pensar que quizás tenía demasiado hablando por móvil.

—¿Jasper? —aventuré, curiosa.

—Está trabajado —me recordó casi como un reproche.

Cierto, el famoso psicólogo Jasper Hale no tendría hora en su sábado para pasar con su novia y la mejor amiga de su novia. Seguro y estaría curando los nervios de una viuda o arreglando la cabeza de algún loco.

Jasper era algo reservado cuando le hablaban de trabajo. No es de esos que trabajan obligados y con la expresión más espantosa en el rostro, todo lo contrario. Las contables veces que el rubio va a su consulta, lo hace feliz y lleno de dicha. Su difunta madre siempre le dijo que tenía una facilidad increíble para percibir las emociones de los demás, y, más importante, poder tranquilizar una habitación llena de lucha.

Era un don. Sí, un don.

—Entonces —continué— ¿a quién llamas?

—Veré si Edward puede venir a acompañarnos —explicó—. Y de paso se trae una peli.

—Oh —suspiré—. Le dije a Renée que cuando fuera a casa de Esme, viera si Edward estaba ahí y que le dijera que viniera.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice esperando a que contestara.

Esperó y yo guardé silencio. Un minuto. Minuto y medio. Dos minutos…

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró cerrando el móvil con rudeza.

—¿No estará trabajando? —pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Ay, Bella. Bien sabes que Carlisle le da los sábados libres —respondió rolando los ojos.

Asentí. Pero… ¿Y si hubo una emergencia? ¿Y si lo necesitaron a última hora? ¿Y si…?

—Alice —le llamé.

—¿Eh…?

Le habría cortado algún hilo de pensamiento, pues pareció un poco extraña cuando le llamé.

—¿Qué pensaste antes?

—¿Uh? —Alice definitivamente no me comprendía.

—¿Rentar un esposo? —le inquirí alzando una ceja.

—Oh, eso —musitó desviando la mirada.

Asentí completamente segura de querer saber qué había pasado por su mente de duendecillo. A pesar de que todo mi cuerpo indicaba que me arrepentiría después.

—Bueno…verás —susurró nerviosa.

¡Era tan gracioso verla así! Casi, sólo casi, parecía una niña pequeña. La estatura ayudaba bastante.

—Dilo —ordené.

—Temo que te enfades, Bella —explicó.

—Prometo no enfadarme —puse una mano en mi pecho y la otra la levanté a la altura de mi cabeza. Le miré a los ojos desviando las ganas de echarme a reír. Pareciera que me fuera a contar quién le quitaba el sueño; como si tuviéramos quince años.

Alice pasó su mano por su pequeña y blanca barbilla, luego, por su cabello azabache, lo despeinó más que de costumbre. Se le notaba que evitaba a toda costa mirarme a los ojos.

—He pensado —me dijo— un pequeño plan para que tengas la empresa —abrí la boca para oponerme a cualquier cosa que haya pensado, pero me interrumpió con un discurso—. Sé lo importante que es para ti esa empresa; significa hundir a Jessica Stanley, y, créeme, yo también deseo que lo hagas. Además anhelo que puedas salir adelante con estas oportunidades que te dejó tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, y también quiero ayudarte.

»Por otro lado, pienso que la condición que dejó también es indicada, puesto que dudo que el peso de muchos empleados, deberes y decisiones caiga en tus hombros solitarios; es razonable que un hombre esté a tu lado. Aunque también pienso que eso es un poco machista, y, contando que eres inteligente, estoy segura de que podrías tú sola, si me dejas ayudarte…

Esperó mi respuesta después de todas esas palabras coherentes y, al mismo tiempo, incoherentes. ¿Se devanó los sesos para buscar tanta palabrería? ¿O era que, obviamente, intentaba retrasar lo ya inevitable?

Pensé que quizás Alice si había dicho todo eso de forma sincera, sólo quería ayudarme con todo, pero yo no veía la manera de cómo, sin unirme con alguien hasta que la muerte nos separe. Dejando a un lado el obvio pavor que le tengo al vestido blanco.

Ella me miraba suplicando alguna palabra proveniente de mí, mas yo, de verdad, no sabía qué decir.

—Continúa —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Alice parpadeó un par de veces. Obviamente se le veía sorprendida por mi petición.

—¿Quieres escuchar el plan? —preguntó, atónita.

Me encogí de hombro, intentando parecer indiferente. Aunque en el fondo me corroía una cierta curiosidad disfrazada de ansiedad creciente. Crispé mis manos en unos puños que no le harían daño a nadie, quizás sólo a mí.

—He escuchado tu discurso —bromeé un poco. Alice bufó descontenta—, así que es obvio, ¿no?

—No sé cómo te lo tomes —admitió en un suspiro—. No es de _tu_ estilo.

Naufragué en la sincera confusión. Alice nunca se ponía así cuando se trataba de uno de sus planes, mucho menos cuando esos mismos se trataban de "ayudarme". Como por ejemplo sus excesivos cambios de "look"; y es que cuando la querida estilista, maquilladora y peluquera Alice Cullen no tiene trabajo o anda de días libres, se desquita, experimenta y disfruta en torturas a su mejor amiga, quien tiene que callar todo, pues sabe que, al final, dirá que quedó hermosa y que las dos, tres, cuatro o incluso cinco horas de maquillaje intensivo, sirvieron de algo.

Pero el dolor queda. _"Para ser bella, hay que ver estrellas"_, típica frase de Alice cuando me quejo de algún jalón de cabello cuando me peina o hace sus pruebas.

—¿Y cuál sería _mi_ estilo? —inquirí con una ceja alzada.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bella! No me mires así, por favor —rogó—. Sólo quiero ayudar.

Se veía tan pequeña cuando le daban sus momentos de ruegos.

—Es lo que quiero saber —expliqué—, ¿cómo me vas a ayudar, pequeña duende?

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Miró sus manos, unidas sobre su plano vientre, y luego a mí.

—¿Qué tal fingir la boda? —dijo con el tono de voz más inocentes que pudo encontrar.

Su pequeño susurro me dio a entender que ella creía que la regañaría por eso. Como si proponer eso fuera el peor pecado que existiera en el mundo. Como si estuviera entre los diez mandamientos escritos en la biblia.

_No fingirás tu boda para obtener la empresa de tu difunto abuelo y tener a Kevin Flamme como secretario._ Qué inteligente, Bella.

—¿Cómo eso? —pregunté algo confundida.

—Verás —comenzó—. Buscamos a alguien que se haga pasar por tu novio el suficiente tiempo hasta la boda, ya sabes, para que Marco lo conozca, como te dijo que haría —me estremecí al recordar sus palabras, a pesar de que aún no las había examinado con completa exactitud—. Luego, te casas con tu supuesto novio, están un mes juntos, el cual creo que es tiempo suficiente para el papeleo de traspaso y la empresa queda a nombre tuyo, bla, bla, bla…

Parpadeé sin poder creer lo que me decía.

—Luego se divorcian —prosiguió sin notar la mueca de mi rostro—y, como vi, no había condición que te quitara la empresa si te divorcias.

»¿Ves? No hay problemas de miedo por querer estropear tu matrimonio, pues de todas maneras lo quebrantarás apenas tengas tu empresa —vaciló—… aunque creo que es mejor esperar unas semanas para no dar muchas sospechas —asintió con la cabeza—, sí, eso es lo mejor. Luego te preocuparás de encontrar a esa persona especial que te ayudará con tu trabajo, y podrás buscarla sin presión ni límites de tiempo. Aunque claro, deberás darle algún porcentaje al chico que se haga pasar por tu prometido. Ahora hay que buscarlo… ¿Quién podrá?

Alice se dio cuenta de que yo no había atinado a decir absolutamente nada durante todo el rato que se la llevó parloteando su plan. Todo me olía a una novela mal escrita o una que otra teleserie extranjera, de esas dramáticas y románticas al extremo cursi. Lo peor era que me gustaba, más de lo que debía, el plan me llamaba mucho la atención. Nada de complicaciones, ni un signo de que el matrimonio deba ser obligado a quedar bien, desde el principio se armaría para romperse.

Era inteligente, y aterrador.

Analizando un poco el asunto, cosa que era un poco difícil con la mirada de Alice insistiendo alguna palabra por mi parte, no podía verle otro lado malo al plan que no fuera el casarme con alguien que no ame y tener un código de divorciada luego del mes que tenga el anillo.

¡Oh, un anillo! Tendría un anillo para nada. ¡Quiero!

—¿Bella? —me llamó Alice cuando no hablé durante un minuto o más.

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, era maliciosa, lo sabía, mis facciones no mentían. Mi pequeña amiga se inclinó hacia atrás cuando mis brazos se alzaron a tomar sus manitas blancas.

—Alice —en ese momento cerré los ojos.

—¿S-Sí, Bella? —titubeó para mi gracia.

Suspiré pesadamente; daría cualquier cosa por ver la expresión de Alice en ese momento, por su voz quebrada pude suponer que estaba un poco ansiosa y nerviosa por mi respuesta, la cual fue:

—¡Eres una genio! —me tiré sobre ella con el animo de una adolecente.

Fue tan inesperada mi reacción que ambas caímos al piso de porrazo ganador.

Mi suerte, obviamente, no estaba de mi lado y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesita de café central. Alice comenzó a gritar cuando la alfombra rozó nuestra piel. Chillé con poca intensidad por el impacto, a parte de que me golpeé la pierna con no-se-qué-cosa que dolió mucho.

—¡Quítate, Bella! —chilló Alice en mi oído.

—¡Ay! —gemí poniendo una mano sobre mi columna.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía mareada. Miré mi pierna, no sangraba ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que pronto tendría un púrpura moretón adornando mi piel pálida, ¡y era justo en la zona del muslo que las faldas no podían cubrir y que los pantalones ajustaban más! Dolería sí o sí.

Y, como era de esperarse, Alice salió completamente ilesa.

Cuando nos hubimos sentado nuevamente nos echamos a reír de lo patética que debió verse la situación: dos chicas adultas gritando de lo lindo como adolecentes rebeldes e incontroladas.

—¿De verdad te gusta el plan? —preguntó la duendecillo.

Asentí ansiosa sin comprenderme a mí misma. Casarme iba en contra de mis principios y reglas impuestas por mí misma. Todo era un absurdo con mayúscula. Pero… ¡Quiero rentar un esposo!

—Es… —busqué la palabra para definirlo— interesante —concluí, no tenía más definiciones.

—Qué bien —Alice—, ahora hay que buscar al…

Alice no pudo terminar de hablar pues la puerta retumbó en dos fuertes golpes, sutiles al mismo tiempo. Me miré con Alice unos segundos, ¿quién sería?

—Oh, la pizza —concluyó ella.

Se levantó del sofá y se calzó dos pantuflas de cama rosa –sí, ella también se vistió de pijamas-, se dirigió a la puerta con pasos danzarines tan de ella y abrió la puerta casi de un tirón.

Obviamente, aquel chico vestido de forma casual, con una camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos, abierta, una camiseta blanca por debajo, unos jeans claros y una mochila colgando de su hombro no era el repartidor. Más por los detalles obvios, porque no traía la comida en las manos.

—Alice —le dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—¡Eh, Edward! —le reclamó al instante.

Él me miró con ojos confundidos, yo sólo me limité a sonreírle y saludarle con la mano. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa torcida, mi favorita secretamente. Dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas a los azules de Alice.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Te he llamado y no me has contestado —le acusó dándole la espalda.

Edward entró al departamento y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, luego se recostó sobre la misma y cruzó las piernas.

—Estaba ocupado —enfatizó la última palabra de forma melodramática, casi se me escapa una risita idiota.

Alice se giró para encararlo. Su hermano lucía una bella sonrisa en su rostro perfecto. Abracé un cojín y crucé las piernas yo también.

—Bien, Edward, ahora deberás ir a buscar una película.

—Ya la he traído —anunció sonriente.

La pequeña comenzó a dar saltitos torpemente emocionados, yo reí por lo bajo.

Edward tomó su mochila y se encaminó a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Sacó un pequeño estuche de discos de su mochila y se lo pasó a Alice.

—Es sólo música, genio —le bufó Alice.

—Hay una película ahí, duende, búscala —le bromeó él.

Alice comenzó a ojear el estuche como si de una revista de moda se tratase.

Edward, a mi lado, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me hizo cosquillas en los hombros desnudos. Rió, cómo adoro su risa; es tan inocente, tan de niño y _hombre_. Me miró como si Alice no estuviera frente a nosotros.

—¿Cómo va _todo_?

Supe a qué se refería.

—_Todo_ fue relativamente normal —le dije—. Luego te contaré, ahora sólo quiero distraerme.

—Edward —le llamó Alice.

Él se giró para ver a su hermana que aún ojeaba buscando la película.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo sabías que necesitaría una película?

—Cuando me dijiste que vendrías a acompañar a Bella a su "sábado en pijama", algo me decía que me necesitarían —explicó con carentes aires de modestia—. Y porque para mí eres muy predecible, hermana. Es como si pudiera leerte la mente.

Reí otra vez. Sentí cómo el sofá temblaba ante mi movimiento.

—Edward, cambia la música de una vez. Debussy ya pasó de moda —reclamó Alice, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

—No me importa seguir la moda —se encogió de hombros dándole otro aspecto despreocupado. Él sabía que la palabra "moda" significaba mucho para ella, y extrañamente, Alice lo dejó pasar.

Cuando ella hubo encontrado la película, la sacó suavemente del protector de tela y me la entregó en las manos para que viera cuál peli era. Rogué en mi interior que no fuera una de terror, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a Edward de esa clase. Lo mandaría a arrendar una película enseguida si la portada del disco tenía sangre y gente muerta.

Fue algo que no esperé.

—_¿"Quiero robarme a la novia"?_ —pregunté leyendo el título del disco.

Edward sonrió asintiendo.

—Es muy buena y graciosa —explicó—. Además fue lo primero que pude hallar entre tanto ajetreo. Lo dije, estaba ocupado.

Él se levantó del sofá para cruzar la pequeña mesita de una zancada y pararse frente al televisor, y prenderlo.

Alice me dio un pequeño codazo cuando Edward se inclinó a poner la película en mi prehistórico DVD. Se acercó con sigilo a mi cuerpo, sus labios rozaron mi oído y su aliento se coló entre mi pelo cuando me dijo:

—Bella, creo que he encontrado a tu prometido… —susurró Alice en mi oído, viendo la espalda de Edward— ¡Y es _gratis_!

* * *

**Creo que es muy simple saber la dirección que tomará el fic en el próximo capitulo.**

Les adelanto una pequeña sección del proximo cap, y, la más importante:

* * *

Nunca me sentí tan nerviosa al efectuar una simple pregunta, mucho menos a él. Sentía pequeñas sensaciones conocidas en el estómago, todo parecía volver a ser como hace ocho años.

—Edward —su nombre me hizo cosquillas en la garganta. La cabeza me daba vueltas de forma increíble—, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

Así es, queridas, en el proximo capitulo empieza la fase uno del plan de Alice y Bella. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me tardé un poco, lo sé, pero era que el colegio nos atacó esta semana después de unas fiestas que se hicieron aquí en Chile, ¡Eh, para todas las chilenas, felices fiestas patrias! Espero que hayan ido a una fonda y que bailaran mucha cueca. Y comido mucho asado; yo, por mi parte, no quiero comer carne en todo lo que queda de Septiembre. xD

Tendré el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible.

Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman sus segunditos para mandar un review, las adoro, ¡arigato! Y también gracias por las alertas y favoritos, porque indican que les gustó la historia también.

**Para opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, amenazas de muerte, etc, sólo darle al 'Go'. De paso alegras a la escritora para que suba la continuación más rápido. :) Please!**

**Miu.**


	5. Tomando prestado al novio

Pueden matarme, ahorcarme, odiarme y etc. ¡Lo sé! Me he demorado demasiado, pero el colegio, nuevos traumas y etc... me quitaron el tiempo. Pero por ahí dicen: 'Mejor tarde que nunca', así que, ¡aquí el capitulo! Disfruten...

**(Capi dedicado a Makiko Lime, por dedicarme su drabble; y por las incontables veces que muero de risa hablando con ella. Y con Gerardo y Miguelon -tú tentiendes, Makiko-)**

**Y gracias al señor William Shakespeare por 'permitirme' sacar cierta cita para el capitulo. **

(Las palabras en _cursiva_ son las frases del libro)

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Definitivamente nada me pertenece, sólo la trama de ésta loca historia. Y si tuviera todo el dinero del mundo le compraría el personaje de Carlisle Cullen a Meyer..., y una máquina que lo materializara a la realidad y convertirlo en mi esclavo personal.

**Summary:** Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, era enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**iv.Tomando prestado al novio**

**(Bella's POV)**

**·**

_Sonrojo._ Son-ro-jo. Rubor. Ru-bor.

Sí. Sonrojo es una linda palabra, muy linda, y muy adecuada cuando viene al caso. Oh, sí, también es una palabra que me caracteriza mucho, ¿a que no? Bastante, muchos lo saben. Una vez recuerdo que Edward había mencionado que cuando me ruborizaba me veía adorable; y sólo provocó que me ruborizara más. Finalmente se echó a reír como loco. ¡Plaf! Mejilla colorada. También Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, a quien casi nunca vemos pues anda de viajes con su esposa Rosalie, hermana de Jasper –¡qué pequeño es el mundo!–; pues, Emmett siempre hace comentarios al respecto de mi rostro, siempre de color tomate, según él. Y también se echa a reír.

Según Alice, una chica con un 'adorable rubor' es linda para los chicos, pero en mi caso es tal el exceso que lo único que consigo es que se echen a reír, sí, ese es mi caso. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Y esa era la palabra clave: sonrojo.

Sí, sonrojada llevaba ya bastante tiempo. Edward creyó, en una ocasión, que me había sonrojado porque, en una escena, una actriz había salido modelando en ropa interior, "¡Vamos, Bella" había dicho "¡Es sólo un corsé!". Pero rápidamente le negué eso, ¿qué se creía? Él sólo se echó a reír.

Y nada disminuyó mi sonrojo.

Sonrojada llevaba desde que la película había comenzado. Desde que Edward se había sentado a mi lado, después de adelantar los reclames de otras películas. Desde que Alice se había levantado repentinamente a buscar las botanas. Y desde que el timbre de mi casa sonó anunciando que el repartidor de la bendita pizza llegó; claro, yo no me levanté a buscarla, fue Edward.

Fue fácil darse cuenta de las miraditas de reojo de Alice, leía en sus ojos que me decían _'¡Cálmate, Bella!'_. Parecía demasiado absorta en la película para que Edward se diera cuenta de mis pequeñas hiperventilaciones.

Y claro, era completamente idiota actuar de tal forma. Pero era que…

—_Bella, creo que he encontrado a tu prometido… ¡Y es gratis!_

Un escalofrío aterrador se deslizó por mi espalda, poniéndome los cabellos de la nuca de punta. ¿Edward? ¿¡Edward!? Definitivamente Alice se había vuelto loca, con 'L' mayúscula. Ni en los más locas imaginaciones de cualquier ser Edward aceptaría prestarse para algo como lo que Alice y yo estábamos planeando. Es más, se negaría, gritaría y nos mandaría a la esquina del departamento mientras suelta sermones. ¡Oh, por supuesto! Ese es Edward.

—Bella, ¿te sucede algo?

La voz del mismo Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre él. Me miraba algo confuso. El olor de queso y orégano me inundó la nariz; traía la caja de pizza en las manos. Los ojos de Edward no dejaban de detallar mi rostro.

—¿Bella?

Parpadeé un par de veces, dándome cuenta de que no le había contestado.

Negué tranquilamente.

—Nada, Edward. Nada.

Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes darme una miradita de reojo. La preocupación se le dibujaba en los ojos esmeraldas. Pero es que no podía evitar sentirme como me sentía. Era un pequeño cosquilleo desde el estomago hacia abajo, o arriba. Me temblaban un poco las manos, y me sentía… ansiosa.

Alice entró con unos pocillos repletos de comida; pude sentir el olor a papas fritas recién sacadas de la bolsa. Lo raro fue que no me miró cuando puso las cosas en su sitio, intentó por todos los medios del mundo ignorar mi presencia. Y no entendí el por qué.

Y así continuó toda la 'reunión' de pijamas. Todos estábamos en silencio viendo la película, absortos y casi ausentes. La pizza se terminó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, en realidad yo no tenía hambre, sólo tomé un par de trozos. Edward y Alice hicieron el resto.

Cuando ya acabó la película y comenzaron a salir los créditos, Edward miró el reloj de su muñeca. Suspiró.

—Las tres de la tarde —anunció.

Él se levantó casi de un salto, sacó la película de mi DVD y la colocó de nuevo dentro de su mochila oscura. Luego se colgó la misma a su hombro derecho. Una sonrisa se posó sobre sus encantadores labios.

—Ya debo irme, chicas.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Alice por mí.

Edward asintió.

—Creo que me pasaré por la clínica, a ver si Carlisle necesita algo.

Asentí lentamente sin encontrar pretexto para que se quedara.

En el fondo lo agradecía, y Alice debió darse cuenta por la mueca de mi rostro. Ella despidió a Edward en la puerta, yo me limité a sonreírle débilmente.

Una nota mental se empezó a escribir en mi cabeza, justo en el momento en que la puerta de mi departamento se cerró. Tendría que prepararme para la emboscada que Alice prepararía para mí. Un montón de preguntas. No pasó desapercibida ante mi insistente rubor, en presencia de Edward, para agregar. Era más que obvio que todo era culpa suya, de Alice y de nadie más.

Y, a pesar de analizar un poco la situación del modo más lógico posible, no veía el por qué de mi sonrojo. Alice sólo propuso que Edward se hiciera pasar por mi prometido. Era algo un poco razonable, él era mi mejor amigo, y en materias de amor nadie más que él podría ayudarme. Eso lo tenía más que claro…

Sin ir a rodeos algunos, Alice disparó sin piedad.

—Isabella Swan —dijo, o tal vez bufó—, ¿qué diablos te sucede? ¿Es que no has notado el rubor de tu cara?

Toqué mis mejillas con la punta de mis dedos. Aún estaban algo calientes y, por muy difícil que fuera, no podía sacarme la imagen de Edward de mi cabeza. Negué rápido y fuertemente, tanto que quedé mareada.

—Sí que lo noté —me defendí con la cabeza dándome vueltas—, pero no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así, Alice?

Ella caminó hasta quedar frente a mí, y me miró esperando la pregunta que bien sabía que venía. Pude leer la despiadada diversión en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué cosa, Bella? —inquirió con una sonrisita de duendecillo. Ya me la imaginaba yo con cachitos de demonio y todo, la cola de demonio saliéndole del diminuto trasero, y en sus manos una hoz.

_¿Para qué pregunta si ya sabe a qué me refiero?_, la pregunta del millón. Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

—¿Edward? —arrastré cada letra, susurrando. Sentí cosquillas en la garganta y mariposas en el estómago. Todo era _tan_ estúpido. Alice asintió sin vergüenza, ¿cómo podía…?—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —contraatacó— Edward es tu mejor amigo, siempre te ayuda en todo; y bien sabes que siempre le domina su lado posesivo cuando se trata de ti. Dudo mucho que se niegue a ayudarte en esto después de todo lo que ustedes han pasado juntos y…

La miré, sin decir nada, estaba más que impresionada –y para qué ocultar que me sonrojé más aún–. En el fondo sabía lo que Alice estaba a punto de decir, lo que dejó inconcluso. Pero no fue eso lo que escuché exactamente de sus labios.

—Y podría ser una nueva oportunidad para ambos —susurró.

—¿Una… nueva… oportunidad? —pregunté sin aire.

Bien, no era eso lo que pensé, pero se le parecía un poco.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Está demás decirte que lo sé, pero…

Habían muchas dudas en mi mente, cada una con su propio espacio en mi cabeza. Edward, sabía y estaba casi segura, que jamás se dispondría a ayudarme en esto, mucho menos cuando el fin es conseguir algo que me traiga dinero, ese no sería Edward.

Por otra parte, mi parte noble e inocente, gozaba en la idea de que él aceptara. Me lo imaginaba ya con el traje de novio, esperándome en las escaleras de la iglesia, con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y…

—Pero… ¿qué?

Otra parte de mi mente maldijo a Alice por romper mi ilusión.

—Sabes bien que lo mío con Edward se terminó hace años por…

—… por una completa estupidez —completó mi frase.

—¡Sólo tenía quince años! —me quejé, ¿es que nadie tiene derecho a equivocarse?

—¡Y ahora tienes veinte! —exclamó como si no supiera.

Bueno… los había cumplido hace unos cuantos meses, era reciente.

Seguimos discutiendo de la idea loca de Alice. Muy a mi pesar, me negaba rotundamente a la idea de que Edward se hiciera pasar por mi prometido. Podría ser cualquier otro, menos él. Alice me retó a dar nombre de amigos que podrían ayudarme. Y pensé que cuando un hombre obtiene dinero como recompensa, prestarse sería bastante fácil. Cuando pensé la lista en mi mente, me di cuenta de que mis amistades masculinas eran un poco reducidas; sin contar a los hermanos Cullen… serían Eric, Tyler, Embry, Quil…

—¿Quil es el chico que anda con una niña menor que él? —preguntó Alice con ojos luminosos.

Asentí lentamente, un poco asustada por su comportamiento. ¿Qué adulta se enorgullece de un romance así?

La historia de Quil, maestro de escuela, enamorado de una de sus alumnas, Claire, quien también se enamoró de él, y ahora andan juntos en secreto. Esa historia llegó a mí por labios de Sam, otro amigo mío. Ya que Jacob no quiso decirme nada por temor a que Quil se enfadara. Cosa por la cual Paul se burló de él diciendo que era muy cuidadoso con Quil.

—¿Aún andan juntos? —inquirió Alice.

—¿Quil y Claire? —pregunté. Ella asintió como si le contara el final de su telenovela favorita— Por supuesto, se quieren mucho.

Una muy linda sonrisa adornó la boca de Alice. Se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Ah —suspiró, soñadora, yo me uní a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, mirando a la nada. Eran ya, más o menos, las seis de la tarde. Renée aún no volvía, asumí que andaría en casa de alguno de sus amigos o amigas; ya la llamaría luego. Tenía cosas más importantes que resolver. Como cierta idea de cierta duendecillo de hacer a cierto amigo mi prometido para cierto plan. ¿Cierto?

Miré a Alice por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aún sonreía, y su respiración era acompasada. Su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba a medida que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. Era fácil darse cuenta quién ocuparía sus pensamientos en esos instantes. Como también fue fácil suponer que su subconsciente viajaría a miles de kilómetros de mi departamento del Central Park; tal vez, incluso más lejos de New York.

Ella podía ser igual o, incluso, más soñadora que yo. Creo que su libro favorito era _Romeo y Julieta._

—Alice —le llamé, ella no abrió los ojos. Intenté continuar a pesar de que no me prestaba atención alguna—, ¿Aún piensas que…?

—¡Bella, tengo una idea maravillosa! —exclamó, incorporándose de un salto, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirle. Con el rostro iluminado y la excitación brillando en sus ojos azules.

Perdí el hilo de la conversación que iba a iniciar.

—¿Q-Qué idea? —pregunté, temerosa ante tanta emoción.

—¡Nos vamos a la playa!

* * *

Primero no pude decir nada coherente. ¿Para qué irse a la playa? Alice dijo que necesitábamos un descanso, un _'_break'. Obviamente, no pude hacer nada en contra de eso.

Los paisajes pasaban rápidamente, los dejábamos atrás sin piedad. Las ventanas del Volvo se empañaron por mi respiración entrecortada. Escuché casi toda la charla de Alice y Jasper, quienes estaban en la parte trasera del coche. Su mayor ocupación fue irse diciendo cosas odiosamente cursis; Edward, que iba conduciendo, en una ocasión les dijo que los pasaría a dejar a un motel. Yo estaba más o menos ausente.

Una parte de mi mente me decía que era un plan de Alice hacerme pasar por toda su melodramática escenita de amor. Y ¿qué creen? Funcionó completamente. Tenía una envidia que ni yo me conocía.

Supe, en el momento en que a Alice se le ocurrió nuestro viaje, que tenía una que otra cosa organizada para la playa. No era un simple paseo, oh, estaba más que claro.

Aquel sábado Renée llegó a horas en las cuales yo ya estaba dormida. No tenía interés en saber detalles de sus salidas con amigas; o quizá, en su total defecto, amigos. La semana después de que Alice ordenó a Edward, Jasper y a mí empacar unas cosas para ir el próximo fin de semana –forzado a ser largo pues saldríamos el jueves y llegaríamos el domingo– al paseo, pasó relativamente normal.

Volví a mi empleo, trabajé, morí de aburrimiento y gané tres de cinco partidas de póker a Mike y Tyler. Con lo cual también gane cincuenta dólares para gastar ese fin de semana.

Cuando pedimos, o tal vez, suplicamos a Carlisle que permitiera a Edward salir con nosotros, él se mostró en acuerdo después de que le quitáramos quince valiosos minutos y un paciente empezara a reclamar.

—Por favor, papá —rogó Alice en una ocasión—. Sólo _tomaremos prestado a Edward._

Los días siguientes me dieron tiempo de organizar todas mis ideas respecto a lo que pasaría por la mente de Alice. Estaba segurísima que se traía algún planecillo entre manos. En el cual incluía mi petición a Edward de hacerse pasar por mi prometido. Era obvio que no desistiría de la idea y yo, muy a mi pesar, le prometí que se lo pediría en cuanto me dieran las fuerzas y la desvergüenza.

Pero Alice no esperaría hasta eso; me conocía demasiado bien y haría por sus propios medios hacerle saber del plan a Edward, aún en contra de mi voluntad.

Todas mis deducciones se acertaron en cuanto llegamos a la casona, frente a la arena y el mar. Teníamos la diversión a veinte pasos y una acera. Casi no había necesidad de usar el coche para salir, tal vez sólo de noche. La casona era parecida a la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Blanca, enorme, al estilo de 1918, muchos ventanales, mucha luz. Y adentro era aún mejor… o peor.

—¡¿Dos habitaciones?! —grité.

Era más que obvio que no querían dividir nuestro grupo por sexos diferentes.

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello ya despeinado. Pude notar un leve rubor en su rostro cuando lo miré con veneno en los ojos. Como también pude escuchar la minúscula risa de Alice, quien se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, junto al recién llegado Jasper, a quien abrazó de forma egoísta.

—Lo siento Bella, Edward —¡qué buena era para mentir Alice! Era obvio que no lo sentía ni en lo más mínimo de su minúsculo cuerpo de duende—, tendrán que compartir habitación y…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, dándole suspenso, y quizás terror por mi parte, a la situación. Cuando no continuó la curiosidad comenzó a comerme por dentro.

—¿Y…? —preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Y cama —dijo Jasper, quien se dignó a hablar –aunque también era forma de dignarse a recibir la mirada de mutilación que Edward le daría.

Abrí la boca a lo más que mi mandíbula me lo permitió. Y, como había predicho, Jasper recibió todo el odio de la mirada de Edward. Alice sonreía a lo máximo que sus labios le permitían.

Emanaba maldad pura. ¡Pequeña demonio…!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo de la casona. Sentí las miradas de Alice, Jasper y Edward en mi espalda; obviamente mi actitud era la de una niña inmadura.

Edward gritó '¡Bella!', pero yo no me detuve ni me volteé. ¿Cómo era que Alice podía ser tan… tan…? ¡Agh! No tenía palabras para definirla.

Es estúpido llorar cuando te enojas, pero es una de mis cuantas debilidades. ¿Es que Alice no podía comprender que yo no deseaba aún acercarme de esa manera a Edward? Ni si quiera le había pedido nada y ella ya había empezado con el trabajo que nadie le había pedido. Era aterrador.

Me senté en la arena, algo alejada de la casona de los Cullen. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, era tarde. Sentí mis ojos pesarme el doble, la noche de maletas comenzaba a cobrarme el sueño.

—Con que aquí estás —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

No fue necesario voltearme para cerciorarme de que era él. Tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado, él lo sabía, yo se lo había dicho muchas veces… antes.

Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, se sentó a mi lado y miró la puesta de sol, conmigo.

—He de suponer que te has enfadado con Alice.

—Sé que todo esto es su culpa —le corté, indiferente. Acto del que me arrepentí; él no está al tanto de los planes de Alice y míos, más de ella, claro.

Suspiró.

—Aún me confunde que te hayas enfadado así —susurró más para sí.

Lo miré en silencio, estudiando su rostro.

—Son cosas que aún no te puedo decir.

—Me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza —sonrió débilmente.

—Es la clase de cosas que quizás haga que te enfades —expliqué—, ya sabes. Me conoces mejor que nadie…

—Lo sé.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, viendo el mar que se expandía ante la infinidad del crepúsculo. Todo era demasiado perfecto para una escena de simples amigos.

_Amigos…_

La palabra quedó revoloteando en mi cabeza largo rato. Estuve ausente; no sentí cuando él es puse de pie, con claras intenciones de volver a la casona con los demás. Me pregunté qué hora sería, pero lo olvidé en seguida cuando miré su espalda comenzando a alejarse.

—¡Edward! —le llamé, sin admitir que no quería que se fuera. Tenía algo importante que decirle, que pedirle, que… rogarle.

Pero cuando se volteó, todo pensamiento fue sacado de mi mente a patadas. Una brisa rebelde hizo que su camisa blanca se meciera, al igual que su cabellera color bronce. Por pequeñas fracciones de tiempo, pude ver su escultural pecho pálido, rociado por el sol. Su mirada se posó en la mía, descargando todo el inconsciente poder que tenía.

Me cortó la respiración.

Volvió caminando lentamente. La brisa no se iba. Parecía una perfecta portada para una revista de modelos. Su cabello se seguía luciendo al viento.

—¿Sí, Bella? —¿Por qué era justo ahora cuando su voz me sonaba tan aterciopeladamente irresistible, tentadora y seductora?

—Yo… —de verdad que me había quedado sin palabras al verle. Todo era demasiado irreal.

Busqué en mi mente algo idiota para decirle. Suelo hablar incoherencias cuando estoy con él. Pero no encontré nada.

**(Cita: Romeo y Julieta, Acto II, Escena II)**

—¡Ah! —suspiré— _He olvidado por qué he vuelto a llamarte._

Reconocí aquella frase como si la mencionara a cada instante. Edward sonrió, divertido, también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—_Permíteme quedarme aquí hasta que lo recuerdes, por favor_ —dijo con su voz aterciopelada. En ese momento estuve segura de que Shakespeare habría descrito a Romeo Montesco tal y como es Edward. Creo recordar que en una parte mencionaron que Romeo tenía ojos verdes…

Supe qué tendría que decir ahora. Habíamos empezado la pequeña obra, entre dos. Las mejillas me ardieron de forma increíble, y desvié la mirada cuando susurré:

—_Lo olvidaría siempre, para retenerte conmigo _—mi corazón se aceleró cuando dije eso—_ y recordarme cuán agradable me es tu compañía._

Lo veía venir, sí. Era el momento en que se echaría a reír y diría que soy demasiado cursi. Que _Romeo y Julieta_ está pasadísimo de moda, que me actualice. No esperaba lo que pasó.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, luego liberó una y tomó mi barbilla con aquella mano. Me miró con la infinidad de la noche recién caída. Pude sentir el brillo de la primera estrella a nuestra espalda.

—_Y aquí me quedaré, para que sigas olvidando, olvidado todo menos este sitio._

**(Fin de la cita)**

Si este fuera un balcón, sería la escena perfecta. Sin la arena incomodando nuestros pies descalzos, sin las olas del mar a nuestro lado; pero todo era un detalle que hacía más perfecta la ocasión. Y supe que era el momento indicado, estaba desprotegido para mi pregunta. No se la esperaría. Era mi turno de darle el golpe maestro. Alice me amaría después de esto, y aprovecharía de darle la lección de que bien puedo hacer las cosas rápido y sola, estaba más que segura.

Pero aún así era bastante difícil con su mirada sobre mí. Me sentí a desfallecer en cuanto mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar. _Estúpida torpeza y debilidad_, pensé.

Nunca me sentí tan nerviosa al efectuar una simple pregunta, mucho menos a él. Sentía pequeñas sensaciones conocidas en el estómago, todo parecía volver a ser como hace ocho años.

—Edward —su nombre me hizo cosquillas en la garganta. La cabeza me daba vueltas de forma increíble—, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

**¡Amo esa cita de **_**Romeo y Julieta!**_

Bueno, queridas lectoras, no sé qué decirles. Sé que me he demorado un montón, pero, como dije arriba, el colegio... un nuevo anime, el colegio... ¡Ah! Pero ojalá pueda tener el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible. Algo me dice que me matarán por dejarlo ahí. Y, desgraciadamente, no puedo dejarles un adelanto; les tengo una sorpresa.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews tan geniales, y por que cada vez se suman más lectoras. Y **Makiko**, ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, bitch. Gracias por el drabble :D

**Opiniones, cyber-tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, preguntas, felicitaciones (?), sólo denle al 'Go'. Y de paso alegran a esta escritora. :D**

**Miu.**


	6. Desencantado

Lamento la tardanza, again. Ojalá este capitulo lo resuelva y me perdonen. ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer:** Cada personaje de la saga que tengo en el mueble de mi habitación (de Twilight hasta Breaking Down), pertenece a Meyer. Pero... estoy segura de que algún día se apiadará de mí y me dará a Carlisle Cullen...

**Summary:** Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, era enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**v.Desencantado**

**(Bella's POV)**

**·**

Obviamente había cumplido con mi cometido: di el golpe bajo; tal vez, sólo tal vez, demasiado bajo.

Edward me miró con ojos expectantes, mientras sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban de un sentimiento que no logré identificar, ¿Confusión? ¿Tristeza? ¿…Ira?

Mi barbilla cayó sin el apoyo de su mano, soltó las mías casi al instante. Como si de una enfermedad terminal y contagiosa se tratase; y una mueca horrible adornó su hermoso rostro. Solamente pude encogerme ante la ola de angustia que repentinamente me rodeó.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, colérico.

Di todos mis esfuerzos por no limitarme a salir corriendo. Su aterciopelada voz se había transformado: era ronca, grave, imponente; pude sentir toda la valentía dirigiéndose al mar, a nadar, lejos, muy lejos. Tomó mis hombros bien sujetos, con fuerza, al ver que yo no respondía a su pregunta. Pero, ¿qué le podía decir? "Oh, Edward, sólo me preguntaba si podías casarte conmigo. ¡No es nada emotivo o sentimental, por supuesto! Sólo deseo que te hagas pasar por mi prometido para que pueda cobrar una herencia que me hará millonaria. ¡Sólo eso! Si lo quieres, tu anillo puede ser de oro…". Gran idea, Bella, pensé para mí.

—Q-Que… p-pues… —no salía palabra de mi boca. Bajé la mirada. Grave error. Sus labios emanaban un pequeño vapor, su aliento. Un delicioso aroma que mi nariz inhaló sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Sabía él lo mucho que me gustaba el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, su boca?

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! —exclamó. Sentí su mirada sobre mis ojos, yo no se la devolví por simple miedo de lo que podría ver tras ese par de ojos esmeralda… arder.

—Edward —rogué, él me soltó—, déjame explicarte. ¡No te vayas! ¡No es lo que piensas, Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Su espalda se fue alejando, más, cada vez más rápido. Mis torpes pies le siguieron; y, a pesar de que yo trotaba, me fue difícil seguir su caminar simple y rápido.

—¡Edward! —exclamé cuando me hube puesto delante de él. Mis manos volaron a su pecho, sentí su piel bajo mi mano derecha. Arrugué la camisa en mi mano izquierda. Intenté disfrazar mis ojos de un coraje inexistente.

Frunció el ceño. Fue fácil darme cuenta de cuánto le fastidiaba la situación. No me dirigió la mirada.

—Escúchame —le pedí. Tragué una gran bocanada de aire—. N-no es lo que p-piensas —titubeé; me daba algo de miedo decirle esto, sabía de qué manera podía reaccionar él—. Y-yo… t-tú, nosotros… ¡No! ¡Ay! —mi tapé los ojos con las manos, la vergüenza inundó todos mis sentidos cuando no encontré qué decirle.

Sabía que seguía ahí, parado frente a mí. Quizá mirándome, quizá no, ¿quién sabía? De todas maneras iba a enfrentarme a su mirada. Todo era mi culpa, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Le había solicitado casarse conmigo; él lo malinterpretó todo. Tampoco comprendí su actitud al cien porciento.

—Necesito tu ayuda —susurré, sin mirarle. No me atrevía.

No habló por largo rato. Yo me quedé ahí, quieta, débil.

—¿Uh? —masculló.

—Esto no te va a gustar —susurré, más para mí que para él.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me hayas pedido matrimonio? —preguntó, con un sarcasmo que me hirió—, ¿o la razón detrás de esa pregunta?

Todo el coraje se fue por el agujero al escuchar el tono de su voz.

—N-No —tartamudeé. ¡Agh! Maldita debilidad psicológica. Me sentía tan pequeña al lado de su furia. Tomé aire un par de veces, él hizo lo mismo; esto era absurdo, yo era absurda, él era absurdo— Yo… yo… —dilo.

Resopló, obviamente frustrado por mi falta de coherencia en todo el asunto. Lo peor fue que no encontré excusa para detenerle cuando comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la casona; con rostro tranquilo y mirada enfurecida. Me empequeñecí ante su ira.

Las obvias ideas golpearon la ventana de mi subconsciente cuando Edward dio el tercer paso. Si Alice y Jasper veían a Edward entrar así, con ese aspecto tan severo…, Alice daría en el clavo antes de que yo le explicara el motivo de la actitud de su hermano. No quería involucrar a la duendecillo para que empeorara más la situación de lo que ya estaba mal. Con toda su 'grandiosa' idea de que Edward y yo compartiéramos dormitorio y cama…, ya hizo más que suficiente. Bastó y sobró.

Puse mis pies en un movimiento torpe y rápido. Rogué en mi fuero interno que la arena no me jugara una mala pasada, debía detener a Edward antes de que se aproximara a la casona, le explicaría todo y… ¿le pediría que se casara conmigo?

Mi corazón sufrió una leve aceleración cuando evoqué esa pregunta en mi mente.

Edward y yo, casados. Matrimonio. Anillos. Casados.

—¡Edward! —le llamé sin obtener atención por su parte.

Resoplé, enfurecida y cabreada. Él me iba a escuchar sí o sí. ¿Cómo era que se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil e inmadura? Ése no era Edward.

Tomé su mano como pude, le obligué a mirarme.

Sus ojos vestían un sentimiento oscuro, el esmeralda se tornó negro de a poco. No pude interpretar la mueca que era ahora su hermoso y angelical rostro. En ese momento deseé no haberle hecho esa pregunta nunca. Era yo la causante de que su perfección se viera arruinada.

Aún con todos los factores en mi contra, respiré profundo; preparé mentalmente lo que le diría.

—Sé que no ha sido correcto preguntártelo así como así… —empecé.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué lista eres! —dijo con sarcasmo mal intencionado.

Fruncí los labios.

—¿Me dejarás terminar? —inquirí con una ceja alzada.

Edward suspiró con creciente frustración. Me di cuenta de cuán embarazoso le estaba resultando esto y, también, caí en la cuenta del por qué de su rechazo y actitud. Creo que yo me hubiera comportado igual si hubiera sido al revés.

Él y yo teníamos nuestra historia, por supuesto. Hace bastante tiempo que fuimos más que amigos, para luego volver a ser amigos. Todo terminó por una estupidez, como dijo Alice, pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho está y punto. Supongo que Edward malinterpretó mi petición. Debía explicarle las cosas: no era nada sentimental.

—Continúa —suspiró él.

Caí en la cuenta que no sabía cómo continuar.

Él levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, preguntando en silencio el porqué del mío. Me devané los sesos encontrando las palabras adecuadas para no echarle más leña al fuego, para no hacerlo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba enchuchado. ¿Por qué es ahora cuando se me seca la garganta, se me corta la respiración y se me acelera el corazón?

Su mirada, insistente, demoledora, se quedó sobre mi cuerpo, débil y frágil. Descargó su inconsciente poder sobre mí, y sólo a mi mente llegó la verdad para decirle. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría esta vez…

… sólo esperaba que bien.

—¿Recuerdas cuando…? —empecé nuevamente. No seguí con palabras, tomé el inicio incorrecto. Intenté comenzar de nuevo— Todo empezó con el testamento.

Me miró incrédulo; era obvio que no entendía a lo que me refería, para nada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que te quieras casar conmigo? —inquirió.

—¡N-No, no, no! ¿No lo ves? ¡D-Déjame acabar! ¡Ay! —me atraganté con mis propias palabras. Cada frase era una completa incoherencia— Ven, siéntate ahí.

Tomé su mano y caminamos un par de pasos, luego nos sentamos sobre la arena fría.

La noche había caído, pero la brisa era completamente cálida. No sentí frío, y era un completo alivio; estaba segura que tal vez él no me estrecharía entre sus brazos para darme calor. No después del chasco que le estoy haciendo pasar.

—Ahora —susurré, intentando que mi voz sonara amenazante—, hazme un favor y cierra el pico. ¿Vale?

Odio cuando se burla de mí.

Se río de mi mal fingida amenaza y severidad. Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la diversión no llegó a sus oscuros ojos. La luna se reflejaba sobre ellos, intentando aclarar el negro, buscando el verde. Me perdí en el agujero de su mirada, parecía un pozo sin fondo del cual no podía salir. ¿Dónde estaban mis esmeraldas?

—¿Bella? —preguntó cuando me quedé mirándole mucho rato.

—Shh…

Cubrí sus labios con un par de mis dedos. De mi voz salieron simples susurros.

—Perdóname —rogué—. No he sido… No ha estado bien que te lo haya pedido así como así. Pero…

Me quedé en silencio. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando él de mí. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, solamente simple atención. Las palabras se enredaron en mi garganta, y me perdí nuevamente en mis cavilaciones internas, imaginando que él podía escuchar mis pensamientos con toda claridad, como si estuviera susurrándoselas al oído; cosa que no pasaba.

—Necesito casarme contigo —le dije, sin mirarle, sólo observaba sus manos—. Esto va más allá de algo sentimental, Edward. Yo…

No levanté la vista, temí usar las palabras incorrectas, de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas? —preguntó con tono molesto— ¿cómo eso de que 'necesitas'? ¿Crees que es un juego?

—Edward… —susurré.

—Escucha, Bella… ¡No sé qué demonios está pasando! ¿Me podrías explicar, por favor?

Suspiré, derrotada. Sólo quedaba decir la verdad.

—En el testamento que mi abuelo dejó…, bueno…, yo heredaba una empresa…, esto… quedaba a para mí, yo la dirigiría como nueva… 'jefa'. Pero había una condición…

Algo dentro de mi estómago no me permitió seguir.

Edward seguía mirándome. En el fondo pensé que él ya habría entendido todo.

—Tengo que estar casada —concluí.

Él no respondió. Sólo se limitó a mirarme.

Silencio.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos… tres minutos y medio.

—¿Soy la entrada a tu banco personal para que retires tu monto millonario? —inquirió.

El corazón se me encogió cuando su voz se enfundó en el tono de dolor y amargura.

—No he dicho eso —espeté.

—Da igual, es como si lo hubieras dicho. 'Necesitas casarte conmigo'. ¿Quieres que sea tu fingido prometido? —su voz era ácida y quemaba.

—No ha sido idea mía —susurré en mi defensa.

Me miró como si eso fuera obvio. Aunque no respondió nada. Supuse que a su mente sólo podía llegar un nombre.

—¿Alice?

Asentí sin querer mencionar ni 'mu'.

Sin que me diera cuenta, ya se había levantado, dejándome completamente sola con mis pensamientos incoherentes. Repentinamente, me vino a la mente la imagen de Alice…, con Edward en ese estado…

Oh, no.

—¿Edward? —le llamé cuando le hube casi alcanzado.

No respondió.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No —su voz decía todo lo contrario; aún cuando no pudiera verle el rostro me imaginé su mueca de ira.

—¿Me odias?

Eso logró que se girara. Debía pensar que era la pregunta más idiota de todos los tiempos.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo como si fuera obvio, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Creí ver un leve atisbo de verde, entre el negro—. Es sólo que… ¿la verdad? No sé qué pensar.

—No mates a Alice, por favor —mi ruego sólo logró que se riera entre dientes; y es que Edward, la mayor parte el tiempo, podía tener una personalidad bipolar que me ponía de nervios. Era asombroso como cambiaba el mal humor a una sonrisa que me paralizaba el corazón.

Me acarició la mejilla, como si nada hubiera pasado…

… pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la confusión de nuestra charla. Tristeza y dolor que no pude comprender al máximo. Se me encogió el corazón.

—No lo haré —prometió.

Él tenía ese tono de voz del que podías confiarle todo. De esos tonos que no importa si te dice: 'El cielo es verde', tú le crees y ya. Emanaba esa confianza ciega que llegaba hasta lo más hondo del ser. Muchas veces fui víctima del profundo sonido de su voz. De la inocencia de su mirada.

Pero, a pesar de lo calmado que se hallaba su rostro, yo me sentía el peor ser humano que podía existir.

Tuve en cuenta todas las posibilidades de que él se negara a prestarse para hacer de mi prometido, para ayudarme en el asunto de engañar a Marco Vulturi; y aún así le di el golpe bajo.

Edward no es de aquellas personas que hace las cosas sí porque sí, tiene que haber una intención tras cada acción. Y, obviamente, casarse sólo para conseguir esa empresa y todo ese dinero no era razón suficiente. La situación me recordaba a esas telenovelas que pasaban por el cable. Sólo que al final el supuesto marido y su amiga terminan enamorándose…; estoy más que segura que a Edward y a mí no nos tocará la misma suerte. Y tampoco es que esté diciendo que vayamos a intentarlo.

Pero una frase se vino a mi mente cuando busqué la razón de casarme con Edward.

—Podría ser una nueva oportunidad para ambos.

Toda mi mente se convirtió en una nebulosa de sentimientos entremezclados.

—… una… nueva oportunidad… para ambos —susurré bajando la mirada.

Mi corazón mostró una chispa de acelerarse. La verdad… era que me agradaba la idea de que lo mío con Edward pudiera revivir. Él nunca dejó de gustarme. A pesar de que los años pasaron nunca encontré hombre más perfecto que mi mejor amigo, pero él era sólo eso, mi mejor amigo. Edward nunca mencionó algún otro romance que haya tenido después del que tuvo conmigo. Eso me aliviaba de lleno, pero siempre temí que pudiera encontrar… a otra mujer.

La simple idea hacía que apareciera un agujero en mi pecho. Y dolía.

No me di cuenta de que Edward seguía parado frente a mí. Me tensé enseguida cuando la caricia en mi mejilla se detuvo. Era completamente obvio que me había escuchado, ¿por qué tenía que tener un oído tan sensible?

—¿Para… ambos? ¿De qué habl…? —intentó preguntar.

—De nada —le corté con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. Hazme otro favor.

Me miró esperando mis palabras.

—Olvida todo lo que te he… pedido. Haz como si nada haya pasado, esto fue estúpido —de repente la voz se me quebró, y la garganta comenzó a dolerme—. Edward, perdóname… —sentí mis ojos humedecerse—. No fue… yo…

—Bella…

Miré para ambos lados. Una ola de pánico asaltó mis nervios y corrí. Sí, corrí. Huí de él como una cobarde. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que me gustaba la idea de una nueva oportunidad? Una oportunidad para ambos. Pero no.

Edward no me siguió.

También fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para pedirle que se olvidara de todo lo que le pedí, sí. ¡Nada de boda! Ahora tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

No me di cuenta que había llegado a la casona, hasta que escuché mis pasos rechinando sobre la madera. No toqué la puerta al entrar.

—¿Bella?

Era Jasper.

Levanté la vista al escuchar la voz de mi rubio amigo, quien tenía en el regazo sentada a la duendecillo.

—Alice —le llamé.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —se levantó casi de inmediato cuando vio que mis mejillas se inundaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas de debilidad. ¡Era malditamente débil y frágil! Psicológica y físicamente.

Alice corrió a mi lado y me abrazó. Su pequeño mentón reposó en mi hombro y yo hice lo mismo con el de ella. Me sentía con fuerza insuficiente.

—Vamos a la habitación, por favor —le rogué.

Ella asintió sin preguntarme nada.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Llegamos a duras penas al cuarto donde supuestamente yo dormiría con Edward. La simple invocación de sus palabras hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas. No me apetecía un contacto físico tan íntimo con él en estos momentos. Eso era lo que mi mente decía.

Mi cuerpo gritaba todo lo contrario.

—Alice, por favor. No quiero… no puedo… dormir… con Edward —mi voz no era más una simple y débil monotonía.

—Bella… —Alice volvió a abrazarme con sus extremidades tan delgadas y femeninas—, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Él… me ha rechazado —le confesé. Ella me miró expectante, no sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo—. Le he preguntado si… quería casarse conmigo, si… podía fingir ser mi… prometido, mi novio.

—¿Dijo que no?

—Se enfureció, Alice. No… no le gustó para nada la… idea —me tapé los ojos con las manos, avergonzada de que me viera así… tan indefensa—. No sé qué piensa él de mí ahora. No quiero… tengo miedo de mirarle a la cara.

Sentí la presión de los brazos de mi mejor amiga mucho más fuerte que antes, y yo busqué consuelo en ello. Estuvimos así hasta que… prácticamente me quedé dormida…

* * *

_—¡Vamos, dilo! —rogó una voz masculina, un adolescente._

_—¡No! ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan… estúpida? —le respondió otra, femenina, una niña._

_—Por favor, Bella. Dímelo —suplicó el chico._

_—¡Que no! —exclamó ella— ¡Yo nunca le dije eso a Emmett, está mintiendo!_

_—Mi hermano no me mentiría con esto —dijo él, ahora serio._

_—Pues te ha mentido, Edward. ¡Tú no… me… gustas! —titubeó, ¡pero qué mal se le daba mentir!_

_—Entonces… ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada? —preguntó él, con un tono picarón en la voz._

_—Eh… esto… yo me sonrojo muy fácilmente —siguió mintiendo ella._

_—Pero te sonrojas más cuando estás conmigo._

_—Eres tan egocéntrico, Edward. Odio eso de ti._

_—Di que me quieres, por favor —la voz de él fue un susurro de sentimientos contenidos._

_—Claro que te quiero, eres mi amigo —fue todo lo que ella dijo._

_—¡No! —exclamó él— Yo… no quiero que me quieras así._

_—¿Entonces…?_

_—Quiero que me quieras como Rosalie quiere a Emmett —explicó—. Como Alice ama a Jasper, en secreto._

_—Yo… —definitivamente la chica se había quedado sin palabras._

_—Bella, dime que me amas, por favor. No me conformo con oírlo de los labios de Emmett, de segundas. Quiero que me lo digas tú._

_—¿Para qué…? ¿Para qué quieres oírlo? Si tú andas de novio con Tanya —atacó ella—. No tiene sentido que te diga tal cosa._

_—Bella… yo…_

_—Nunca escucharás de mí esas palabras, Edward. No quiero… sufrir…_

* * *

Me desperté con la cara pegajosa y llena de sudor. La evocación de mis pesadillas me había llevado al punto de transformar mis recuerdos en tormentos. Justo hoy que había tenido esta atracción por Edward más presente que en otras ocasiones… mi subconsciente decide jugarme sucio.

Este es un juego de a dos.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, no había nadie a mi lado, y me extrañó. Alice debió haberse ido con Jasper y Edward... seguramente él estaría durmiendo en el sofá. Por la ventana ya se colaba la luna en su máximo esplendor. Seguro ya era pasado la medianoche. Hacía un calor infernal, y aún con el camisón que traía puesto, sentía mi piel arder.

Decidí bajar a la cocina a servirme un vaso bien grande de agua. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, sin hacer ningún ruido, timiendo despertar a mi mejor amigo (si es que se hallaba duermiendo allí).

Y no me equivocaba.

—Veo que te has despertado —dijo una voz aterciopelada.

El corazón me latió desbocado al oír el tono de su voz: era dulce, demasiado amoroso. Sentí una presión en el pecho al recordar todo lo ocurrido en la tarde. Bajé la mirada sin querer buscarle realmente. La habitación estaba a completa oscuridad.

Me quedé ahí, de pie, sin moverme. Me perdí en la soledad de aquella inmensa penumbria, su voz ahora no era el eco de una pequeña luz, no, pero...

... unos brazos demasiad conocidos me abrazaron por la cintura, y un pecho muy familiar rosó con mi espalda. Mi pequeño músculo bombeó sangre a una velocidad inhumana cuando caí en la cuenta de que llevaba el torso desnudo.

—He... hablado con Alice —informó en un susurro a mi oído.

Me tardó un minuto contestar. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

—Y... ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Carece de importancia. Yo... quería disculparme —parecía avergonzado.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno... Alice me dijo lo importante que es para ti todo el tema de la herencia. Me sentí fatal cuando me di cuenta de que me había comportado de ese modo tan descortés contigo —hizo mayor presión de sus brazos sobre mi cintura. Su pecho se aplasta en mi espalda... y me ahogué con el calor humano que desprendía.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y dirigí mi nariz a una distancia cercana a su cuello, inhalando su aroma tan delicioso. Edward olía a árboles y dulzor, a naturaleza y masculinidad. Era una droga.

—Bella... —susurró en mi oído, su nariz rozó mi mejilla— Quiero... ayudarte.

Dejé de drogarme con su hedor en cuanto mencionó eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté.

La luna le hacía juegos a su piel hermosa. No contuve mis deseos de acariciar sus brazos desnudos, tomando sus antebrazos. Él bien podía confundirlo con ansiedad.

Levanté la vista, él me miraba.

Fui, otra vez, víctima del poder de sus ojos esmeraldas. Aquellos brillaban con una emoción contenida.

—Que acepto —una sonrisa hermosa y forzada le adornó los labios—. Acepto casarme contigo… quiero ser tu _novio ficticio._

* * *

**Oh my God! Go, Bella, go!**

Dios... creo que he echo este capitulo bastante largo. Y ¡diablos, me he demorado bastante! Ojalá les haya gustado y me perdonen por ser tan irresponsable. Pero... creo que de ahora en adeltante tendrá que ser así: subiré un capitulo por semana, pero no me pasaré de las dos. Por otro lado... ¡por fin me compré Breaking Down/Amanecer! Aww... no daré spoilers y, please, no me den muchos a mí, recién voy por la pag 345, ¡qué vergüenza para mí! Well... vamonos al ámbito importante.

Creo que ya hemos notado la reacción de Edward, humm... ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así? ¡Jo! En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán, en nuestra segunda parte.

¡Infinitas gracias por todos su reviews! Recibí 21 reviews en un solo capitulo, eso es una muy buena mejora. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. En los reviews que dejen ahora, intentaré responderles a todas (lo sé, antes no lo había echo, ahora lo haré).

**Para opiniones, amenazas de muerte, dudas..., felicitaciones (?) sólo darle al 'Go'. Les estaré eternamente agradecidas. :D**

**Miu.**


	7. Interludio I: River flows in you

¡27 de Noviembre! ¡27 de Noviembre! ¡27 de Noviembre! Ya no puedo esperar para ver la película. ¡Cada vez falta menos! Sí, mis niñas chilenas, el 27 de Noviembre estaremos hiperventilando mientras compramos las entradas. ¡Juro que iré al estreno, estreno!

Lamento la demora, aquí tienen éste capitulo. Y, como dije, es toda una sorpresa, ustedes sólo lean. ¡Disfruten...!

**Disclaimer:** Bien, Twilight no me pertenece... blah, blah, blah. Pero algún día se apiadará y me dará a Carlisle... así como ayer en la noche.

**Summary:** Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, era enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**i. Sueño despierto que es lo que no es.**

**_(Interludio)_**

**River flows in you**

**·**

Entre la delicada melodía surgen notas de sentimientos contenidos. Se expresan sus emociones, deseos; desnuda su alma cuando roza las pálidas teclas entre saltos oscuros. Desea. Sueña. Anhela.

Suspira ella y tararea él. Ella recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho y a él no parece importarle tan cómodo contacto. Sonríe. Él no detiene su adorable tonada y ella agradece en su interior que no lo hiciera. Eran momentos como aquellos en los que le necesitaba, para lo que fuera.

Vuelve a suspirar.

Y recuerda. Sí, ella recuerda. Con la melodía cubriendo las imágenes de la película de sus memorias. Recuerda. ¡Cómo pareciera que hubiera sido ayer! ¡Cómo pareciera que llevaran mil años allí! Sentados, en silencio, recordando.

Ella vuelve unos años atrás.

* * *

—_Edward —y él le tendió su mano—. Edward Cullen._

—_Isabella —titubea, y sus mejillas se sonrosan—. Bella, para ti —y se sonroja más—, digo…, prefiero Bella —susurra torpemente mientras coge la mano de él—. Bella Swan._

_Una descarga placentera se extiende por toda su piel cuando el contacto se hace mutuo. Su piel, gélida, le produce sensaciones nuevas y demoledoras. Se estremece, se sonríen. Sólo hizo falta una mirada…_

* * *

Y ella vuelve a suspirar.

La mira. No como la muchacha que está a su lado. No como la mejor amiga de su hermana. No como la chica con la cual su hermano mayor le bromea. No como su mejor amiga.

La mira como si el mundo se extendiera ante su mirada marrón; sin fin y sin inicio. La mira como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa que jamás pudo conocer. Y la mira con ojos de amante prohibido. Con pesada ligereza, los pensamientos hacen que cierre sus orbes esmeraldas, y priva su mirada.

Y él deja de tocar.

Abre los ojos nuevamente.

La mira.

Lo mira.

_Se miran. _

Y una infinita conexión se siente. Verde sobre marrón. Sonríen tiernamente, y es una invitación silenciosa a que hagan cualquier otra cosa. Él se levanta despacio del taburete, después de acariciar con cariño la madera blanca de su piano. Luego le tiende la mano, y ella no vacila en tomarla.

Caminan, en silencio, hasta llegar a los escalones que dirigen al primer piso. Suben. Luego al tercero. Y al fondo del pasillo, una puerta blanca. La luz se filtra por los enormes ventanales, y no se incomodan por la excesiva luminosidad, están acostumbrados.

Emprenden el camino hacia aquella habitación, y entran en silencio. Todo es como debe ser, al menos en esos momentos.

La mira de reojo, y descubre que ella aprecia aquel sofá de cuero negro, a un lado de su colección de discos y su estéreo favorito.

_Caro, muy caro. Un pequeño presente de Carlisle._

Ella suelta su mano y va hacia la colección de discos, buscando uno en específico. No una banda. No un solista. No tiene sello discográfico ni nada, pero es su músico favorito por sobre todo. Y sigue buscando entre la pila del coleccionista de canciones.

Y él la mira, con la dulzura pintada en las esmeraldas. No había forma de que su corazón se acelerara con sólo una mirada. No era posible que se sonrojara con sólo una sonrisa. Pero ella hacía cosas que a él le sorprendían. Como no era posible que la viera por todas partes.

Porque así era.

En el cielo, en las nubes, en el agua, en el espejo… en su mente, en sus sueños. Tan real y tan fantástico. Ella había despertado cosas en él que nunca antes había sentido. Podía mandarlo al cielo con un pequeño tacto. Podía hacerlo llorar si ella lloraba. Podía… podía amarla con sólo mirarla.

No es que creyera en el amor a primera vista, no, por supuesto, ¡eso es _tan_ de chicas! Pero es que ella… tenía aquel algo. ¡Y lo que le dijo Emmett! Su corazón se acelera cuando recuerda. Y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras sus ojos vagan a la ventana, y a días atrás…

* * *

—_¿Que Bella dijo qué? —pregunta él, con la ansiedad en la voz. En sus ojos se pina la curiosidad y alegría contenida. Se imagina el rostro de la muchacha cuyo nombre evocan sus labios._

_Era obvio que Emmett no es de aquellas personas capaces de guardar un secreto cuando se les pide. Y para él está más que claro. Su hermano mayor pone los ojos en blanco ante semejante pregunta y muestra de no creer lo que le acababa de decir, ¿era tan difícil creérselo? _

_¡Ah, odioso amor! ¡Amor pendenciero! ¡Helado fuego! ¡Seria vanidad…!_

—_Pues, aquello que escuchas, Eddie —Edward refunfuña ante su sobrenombre, mentalmente se recuerda golpear a Jasper—. Bells te quiere._

_El hermano menor le mira con ojos envenenados por aquellas simples palabras. El toque humorístico de la voz de Emmett no le acusa ni la menor gracia. El asunto no tiene nada de burlas para él._

—_No es que me falte modestia, Em —responde el de ojos verdes, en un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que quizás malentendió las cosas—. Pero estoy seguro que Bella me quiere, soy su mejor am…_

—¡Ah, que el amor, cuya vista va vendada _—recita Emmett los versos de memoria con drama excesivo—, _vea sin ojos el camino de su voluntad!_ —guiña un ojo cuando termina su cita Shakesperiana, e indica con su dedo índice la negación silenciosa del error de su hermano pequeño—. No es de aquella forma que piensas, Eddie._

_El muchacho refunfuña nuevamente. Si tan sólo Emmett fuera un par de años menor… ¡oh, qué grandiosa paliza le daría en estos momentos! Malditos dieciséis… _

—_No creo que… —empieza Edward cuando nota el silencio de su hermano._

—_Shh —silencia Emmett—, que te digo la verdad. La escuché hablando con Ángela Webber al salir del pasillo de primaria; clases de literatura. _

_Entonces el mayor de los hermanos Cullen ríe con ganas._

—'_¡¿Te gusta Edward Cullen?!', le preguntó Ángela a Bells —dice Emmett imitando la voz femenina de la muchacha de doce años, ¡qué pésima imitación!—. Adivina qué contestó ella._

_Edward se queda en blanco ante sopesar la oportunidad de una respuesta afirmativa. El corazón late más rápido, más veloz. Su mente imagina casi de inmediato el rostro de su mejor amiga. Su sonrisa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella._

—_¿…sí? —pregunta con timidez._

—_¡Exacto! —le felicita Emmett antes de darle dos palmaditas en la espalda—. Pensé que te sería más difícil acertar. Ahora, ¡ve a por ella! —dice con ánimos, para después ponerse un poco más serio— Hum… por cierto, Tanya llamó hace unos minutos, que le llames, dice._

_El pelinegro le deja solo con la palabra en la boca del de ojos verdes. Con un corazón acelerado y la imaginación volando a través de la ventana del subconsciente._

_No tiene tiempo de pensar en su novia en estos momentos. Sopesa la palabra antes de dirigirse al piano, a tocar. A componer. A improvisar. A… soñar._

* * *

'_Click'_

Las palabras 'Tanya' y 'novia' ya no suenan bien juntas en la cabeza de Edward, quien aún mantiene la vista fija en la inmensidad del paisaje que se goza en la ventana.

'_Click'_

Cortó con Tanya tan pronto como supo que Bella sentía algo por él. Algo más que amistad.

Era lo que había estado buscando desde hacía un año y medio, cuando la conoció en quinto. Tan pequeña, tan indefensa y tan dulce. Si no fuera porque aquel día el idiota de James la estaba molestado, y si él no hubiera aparecido para defenderla… no se hubieran conocido.

Chica normal, físico normal. Forma de ser _fuera de lo común._

'_Click'_

La tapa de su estereo se abre y se vuelve a cerrar. _Click, click._

Tanya es hermosa a su manera, con apariencia deslumbrante y carácter fuerte. Puede ser dulce cuando se lo propone. Pero él siempre la vio como una muy buena amiga. Muchas veces ella le dijo lo que sentía por él, y él, de forma sutil y caballeresca le decía que no le correspondía, y que algún día encontraría ella al hombre ideal.

Pero cuando vio a _su_ pequeña niña de sexto grado ser besada por ese idiota de octavo, Jacob Black, la rabia, la impotencia y la tristeza le llevaron a mentirse a sí mismo. Se dibujó una oportunidad con la menor de la familia Denali y disfrazó de felicidad su rostro; pensando que su mejor amiga también era feliz con el tipucho ese.

* * *

—_Me he puesto de novio con Tanya —dice él sin verle a los ojos, no tiene el coraje. Siente que si se refleja en el marrón sólo vera aquella escena que tanto desea olvidar. Labios contra labios. Aquellos labios que siempre quiso besar ya habían sido besados._

'_¡Crack!'_

_Ella perfectamente pudo sentir el quebramiento de su corazón._

_Silencio._

_Él sigue sin mirarla, y ella cree que es mejor así._

—_Que… que bien —susurra ella. Él no sabe si la mira o no… hasta que levanta su mirada. Bella tiene la cabeza gacha y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, no por vergüenza, está seguro. Sus luceros marrones no brillan con la jovialidad de los once._

_Él se encoge al verla así, tan… tan poco ella. _

—_Creo que me gusta Jacob —dice ella con el seño fruncido. _

'_¡Crack!'_

_Está seguro de que casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón hecho pedazos. Sus manos se hacen puños y los presiona con fuerza. Nudillos blancos, mente en blanco._

—_Genial —masculla él entre dientes, desvía la mirada nuevamente sintiendo la impotencia apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sabe que no podrá resistirse a no llorar, un niño de trece años no debe llorar._

—_Sí —responde ella de forma monótona, indiferente y fría—. Supongo que podemos empezar algo…_

'_¡Crack!'_

—…_así como tú y Tanya._

'_¡Crack!'_

—_Suerte —dicen ambos al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Y entonces una melodía particularmente conocida le saca de sus recuerdos dolorosos. Reconoce la tonada, por supuesto.

Ella, por su parte, cierra sus ojos y deja que la música de su intérprete favorito le ahogue los oídos. Arrodillada sobre el piso, con manos sobre las piernas y el estuche de un disco que no está en su lugar.

Y se queda ahí, quieta, inmóvil. Siente la mirada de Edward en su pequeña figura, y sonríe más todavía, sin tener motivos aparentes y coherentes. Su sola presencia le impulsa la comisura de los labios.

_Labios._

* * *

—_¿Qué tal besa Jacob Black? _

_Se siente indefensa ante esa pregunta, más aún cuando es él quien la formula. Le mira de rojo. Seño fruncido, labios contraídos, ojos oscuros, puños apretados: no es buena señal._

—_¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —inquiere ella, dudosa y con voz tiritona. Se abraza a sí misma buscando el consuelo que no obtendrá de él._

—_Curiosidad._

_Voz hostil, fría, indiferente. Odio, ira, tristeza, dolor._

_Ella siente cómo él se para de su lado, y la cama se siente bastante espaciosa. La habitación de Bella es diferente, más oscura. _

_Y entonces todo pasa muy rápido._

_Dos manos le sujetan el rostro. Unos labios sobre los suyos, demostrando pasión contenida. Ella no duda en corresponder, lo hace por inercia. Sus dos brazos pequeños se envuelven el cuello de Edward, lo atrae más hacia sí. _

_La mano de Edward acaricia el muslo de Bella, cubierto por ese jean que se le ve tan genial. Y él piensa que para tener doce años ella besa demasiado bien. Y ella piensa que los catorce es la edad perfecta para él._

_Se exploran, se conocen y se aman en secreto. Él no aguanta la curiosidad de descubrir la suavidad de su boca. Profundiza aquel contacto de labios vírgenes que hacen el amor. Porque eso hacían._

_No existe Tanya. No existe Jacob._

_Es Edward. Es Bella. Son Edward y Bella. Son amigos, y son amantes. Jóvenes y prohibidos amantes._

—_Edward… —susurra Bella cuando él se aparta tranquilamente. Los ojos esmeraldas arden en fuego verde—, yo…_

—_Apuesto a que Jacob Black no besa mejor que eso —masculla._

'_¡Crack!'_

—_¿Qué…? —intenta hablar Bella, quien está dudosa de lo que dijo su 'amigo'._

—_Dime, Bells, ¿quién besa mejor?_

—_Esto no tiene sentido, Edward._

—_¡Oh! —exclama él— ¿Es que tanto te cuesta admitir que te ha gustado más mi forma de besar?_

'_¡Plaf!'_

_Mejilla sonrojada. Mano en alto. Cabeza ladeada. Ojos llorosos. Labios cansados._

_Corazón roto._

—_Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen. ¡No juegues así… conmigo!_

'_No estoy jugando contigo, Bella…'_

* * *

_Labios._

Y él queda mirando los labios de la muchacha, que sigue con ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la música. _Su música._

Sonríe. Sus labios pálidos forman aquella sonrisa que a ella tanto le gusta, él lo sabe. Piensa que es ya el momento de lo que se había propuesto. Lo _tiene_ que saber ahora.

La llama.

—Hey, Bella.

Ella no tarda en voltearse a verle. Los años a duras penas se suman a su rostro perfecto e infantil. Y esa sonrisa suya es igual desde hace dos años.

—Dime —responde ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Hay algo… que quiero enseñarte.

—Claro —dice con una sonrisa.

Y vuelven bajar al primer piso. Al piano. Donde comenzaron y donde terminaron.

La hace sentarse junto a él y con mirada de suficiencia comienza a tocar una melodía que ella jamás había escuchado.

_Hermosa_, fue lo que ella pensó cuando su lento comenzar llenó la habitación.

Están _solos._ No había nadie en la casa. Alice, donde Jasper. Emmett, de cita con Rosalie. Carlisle y Esme, por ahí. Él sopesa las oportunidades a su favor. Todo va demasiado bien para no ser planeado.

—Es… hermosa, Edward —dice ella mientras sigue escuchando el juego de notas. Es una melodía llena de sentimientos preciosos. Se pelean la melancolía y el… amor.

—Tú inspiraste ésta —dice él, mirándola, sin dejar de tocar.

A ella se le para el corazón cuando le escucha decir eso. Baja su mirada, avergonzada, sonrojada y halagada.

—Bella —le llama él, con su mirada puesta en las teclas monocromáticas —, dime, ¿qué sientes por mí?

Y el mundo se detiene cuando ella deja de respirar. ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…?

—¿De qué hablas? —inquiere ella.

Él sonríe.

—Sé que me amas —susurra con aires carentes de modestia, pero llenos de ilusión.

Bella se cree en la más aterradora de sus pesadillas. Las manos de Edward siguen acariciando las teclas, reproduciendo su música. Aquella nana.

—No sé de qué hablas —ella voltea la mirada, sonrojada, más que antes. Un enorme deseo de salir corriendo de ahí le embarga.

—Emmett me lo dijo, no puedes mentirme —dice él entre susurros, sin dejar de tocar. La nana ya está llegando a su fin.

—N-n…

—¡Vamos, dilo! —ruega él en otro susurro. La última nota se expande por la atmósfera.

—¡No! —exclama ella, nerviosa— ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan… estúpida? —no quiere saber que le rechazara. No quiere escuchar aquel 'lo siento, pero sólo eres mi mejor amiga'. No quiere perderle.

—Por favor, Bella. Dímelo —suplica. No se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. Quiere que se lo diga. ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de que el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo? ¿Aquél beso no significo nada? ¿Sus celos cada vez que Jacob Black andaba cerca de ella no eran demasiado obvios?

—¡Que no! —exclamó ella, cada vez más acorralada— ¡Yo nunca le dije eso a Emmett, está mintiendo!

—Mi hermano no me mentiría con esto —dijo él, ahora serio.

Era cierto que Emmett no lo había sabido directamente porque Bella se lo fuera a contar, la escuchó por casualidad. Él piensa que sería gracioso ver a Emmett ante la próxima furia de Bella.

Contiene una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse más.

Ella intenta alejarse de aquella mirada tan penetrante. Siente que la desnuda completamente, que lee hasta el interior de su alma. Y, peor, que le gusta lo que ve.

—Pues te ha mentido, Edward —logra decir—. ¡Tú no… me… gustas! —titubea, ¡pero qué mal se le daba mentir! Edward pudo captar enseguida el atisbo de falsedad en su tono.

Buscó lo primero que vio en su rostro para que pudiera apoyarle.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada? —preguntó él, con un tono picarón en la voz y dirigiendo sus ojos a las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella.

—Eh… esto… —es verdad que ella se sonroja seguido, es fácil hacerla ver tan avergonzada, pero cuando está con él… es un instinto que el cuerpo no puede rehuir— yo me sonrojo muy fácilmente —siguió mintiendo.

—Pero te sonrojas más cuando estás conmigo —concluyó él, como leyéndole la mente.

Ella bufa, en desacuerdo mal fingido.

—Eres tan egocéntrico, Edward. Odio eso de ti.

Él sonríe por unos instantes, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios bajan tiernamente. Las esmeraldas se centran sobre el marrón una vez más y se acerca…

—Di que me quieres, por favor —la voz de él fue un susurro de sentimientos contenidos.

Bella no dudó en ir por vías obvias.

—Claro que te quiero, eres mi amigo —fue todo lo que ella dijo, pero era verdad.

—¡No! —exclamó él, completamente indignado— Yo… no quiero que me quieras así.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras dichas por él. Se llevo una mano al pecho, la otra fue tomada por Edward.

—¿Entonces…? —inquiere Bella.

Edward toma un trago de aire, inseguro por lo que va a hacer, explica:

—Quiero que me quieras como Rosalie quiere a Emmett —susurra, acercándose más, viendo los ojos de Bella, luego a sus labios—. Como Alice ama a Jasper, en secreto.

—Yo… —definitivamente se había quedado sin palabras.

—Bella, dime que me amas, por favor —implora casi al borde de la histeria—. No me conformo con oírlo de los labios de Emmett, de segundas. Quiero que me lo digas tú.

Y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo importante.

—¿Para qué…? ¿Para qué quieres oírlo? Si tú andas de novio con Tanya —ataca ella sin piedad, y ve como el rostro de él no se inmuta—. No tiene sentido que te diga tal cosa.

—Bella… yo… —quiere decirle que lo de Tanya acabó. Quiere decirle que la ama tanto o más, como ella lo ama a él. Quiere _besarla_ por segunda vez.

—Nunca escucharás de mí esas palabras, Edward —le corta ella, sin darle oportunidad de explicarse—. No quiero… sufrir…

—No sufrirás, Bella —responde mirando sólo sus labios—. Porque yo también te amo.

Y vuelve a pasar.

Labios contra labios. Él borra cualquier rastro de otra boca que ya hubo tocado la suya. Para él, es el primero en besarla así. Con tanta pasión. La abraza y la atrae a su cuerpo.

Bella se estremece de sorpresa, y tarda corresponder. Le permite entreabrir sus labios, volver a explorarse, sentirse, amarse. Y desean que nunca acabe. Los siguientes diez segundos, duraron años.

Y continúan, a sabiendas que aquel beso no era el primero, ni que tampoco sería el último.

'_Te amo, Edward'_

'_Porque también te amo.'_

* * *

**¡Ah! Este capitulo sí que me costó.**

Bien, mis queridísimas lectoras, sé que más de alguna querrá asesinarme por cortar la historia en un momento como este, pero tienen que saber el pequeño pasado de la relación de Edward y Bella. Aquí explicamos un poco. ¡Sí! El índice es modificado y le agregamos **tres capitulos más:**

**i. Sueño despierto que es lo que no es -- River flows in you **

**ii. Pero qué más da hacer el amor -- Shining smile**

**iii. Así es el amor que siento, sin sentir en ello amor -- When the love falls**

Aclaro, son **interludios**, en los cuales se muestra el pasado de la relación de nuestros protagonistas. Ya vimos el primero, que es donde se muestra la nana, **River flows in you _(Yiruma)_,** el próximo es **Valse romantique,** una canción de **_Yiruma _**que me gusta mucho. Y el tercero, **When the love falls _(Yiruma, también),_**... bueno, es cuando Edward y Bella cortan su relación.

¡Gracias al Sr. Shakespeare por ser una gran fuente de inspiración!

¡Y vaya! ¡Ya alcanzamos los 100 reviews! Lloraré. Infinitas gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyan desde el principio en este Fic. Gracias también a quienes se toman su tiempo para dejarme un hermoso review. Gracias a quienes siguen la historia. También a quienes leen pero no dejan reviews, porque sé que están ahí.

El próximo capitulo es la segunda parte del episodio que dejamos inconcluso. No puedo dejarles adelanto porque aún me ando planteando algunas cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

**Opniones, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones (?), sugerencias, dudas... ¡Sólo darle al 'Go'! **

**Miu. (Yes, cambio de nickname)**


	8. Boda y anillo

Bien, ¡al fin! No me he demorado mucho, ¿a que no? Please, mis queridas lectoras, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No soy Meyer, no cosigo dinero con ésto, sólo pasar el rato. Los personajes son de Stephenie, la trama es de Miu y... eso.

**Summary: **Un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza en el momento de desesperación. ¿Por qué no pedirle a tu mejor amigo que se haga pasar por tu prometido? ¡Era un plan brillante! ¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo peor, era enamorarse. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**vi.Boda, boda. Anillo, anillo**

**(Bella's POV)**

**·**

Aquella mañana me despertó mi reloj interno. Estaba despierta, por supuesto, pero no quería abrir mis ojos, no aún. La luz todavía no golpeaba mis párpados, así que intenté nuevamente caer en los brazos del sueño, y que me acunara una vez más; y tener un sueño tan hermoso como el que tuve ésta noche.

Deseé estar un poquito más cómoda. Moví la cabeza a ambos lados y el cuello envió punzadas de dolor, las cuales lograron que en mi rostro se formara una mueca, seguramente, extravagante.

Aún sin deseos de abrir los ojos, deshice la presa de mis brazos sobre _algo, _y un peso intruso hizo gala de su presión sobre mis piernas. _Aquello_ se movió sobre mi piel, y su contacto fue tan suave que me hizo cosquillas.

Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, de esas sensaciones cuando te quedas mucho en la misma posición. Y, en cuanto abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta del porqué de aquella sensación: estaba sentada en el sofá del living de la casona, con la cabeza de Edward reposando sobre mi regazo y su cuerpo tirado a todo el largo del sofá. Sus piernas sobresalían a los brazos del mueble; y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír al verle durmiendo tan plácidamente. Se me olvidó la molestia que le causaba a mi cuerpo aquella posición sin cambio ni movimiento.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, el cabello despeinado y aquella expresión tan serena.

Mis mejillas se calentaron levemente mientras mis manos se apresuraban a darle una postura más agradable a su cuerpo. Con cuidado corrí su rostro y le dejé boca arriba. No duró mucho, unos segundos más tarde volvió a girar, dando ojos a mi vientre. El corazón no resistió a acelerarse y bombear sangre, más sangre a mis mejillas ardientes. Quise quitarle importancia a su cabeza, entonces me fui a correr un poco el resto de su cuerpo.

No hallé palabras que salieran de mi boca; Edward aún permanecía con el torso desnudo, y sólo vestía unos pantalones oscuros para dormir, parecidos a los de un uniforme de gimnasia. Suspiré quedamente y moví el costado de su pecho, que subía y bajaba con la cadencia de su respiración. Su mano, que en esos momentos estaba sobre su vientre, cayó ligera y quedó colgando, rosando mi pierna y enviando mil descargas por segundo a mi pobre sistema nervioso.

Tampoco duró mucho. Se acomodó entre sueños, reposando sobre su hombro izquierdo, con los ojos aún dirigiéndose a mi cuerpo. Y le oí suspirar. El simple y sencillo acto de que hiciera eso logró que las manos me empezaran a sudar de manera incontrolable.

Lo peor del asunto es que no me molestaba para nada tanta cercanía entre Edward y yo. Su rostro tan tranquilo y angelical, tan sereno y perfecto sólo desprendía inocencia y belleza; no me contuve a acariciarlo. Una de mis manos se fue hacia una de sus mejillas, levemente sonrosadas por la calidez del ambiente, y me deleité en lo suave que es su piel. Mi otra mano dio una excursión por sus cabellos bronce; tan sedosos, brillantes y hermosos…, y, por supuesto, despeinados.

Sonreí como una tonta cuando él también lo hizo en sueños y suspiró una vez más. Murmuró algo que no logré entender, pero sonaba como _'Una vez más…'._

_¿Te gustan mis caricias, Edward?_, pregunté para mis adentros cuando acaricié aquella sonrisa con la yema de los dedos. Sus labios eran casi tan suaves como su piel. _Y más dulces_, agregué interiormente al recordar mis bellos sueños.

Recorrí su labio inferior con mi dedo índice y no me aburrí de hacer un recorrido sin fin. De izquierda a derecha. De derecha a izquierda. Y yo sonreía como una boba.

Eché una pequeña ojeada a la película de mis memorias, de mis sueños…

Me di cuenta con mucha jovialidad que la edad a duras penas se suma en el rostro de Edward. El pasar del tiempo lo único que logra es que su cuerpo sea cada vez más perfecto, hermoso y masculino. Acaricié los músculos de su brazo colgante, y volví a subirlo. Tomé su mano con delicadeza y con mi dedo pulgar tracé figuras en su dorso.

Volví mi mirada a su rostro.

Era tal y como hace cinco años atrás. El tiempo no parecía cobrarle a él. Sólo lograba que se volviera más bello y más… perfecto. Su cabello creció, por supuesto. Y su voz, se hizo cada vez más aterciopelada e irresistible.

Si pudiera volver en el pasado, adoraría con toda mi alma regresar a ese momento de nuestro _segundo_ beso. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y que me abrace más y más fuerte. Escuchar en mi oído ese _'te quiero'_, una vez más. Y que el mundo se detenga y no siga avanzando…

De repente caí en la cuenta de un par de cosas que no había pensado.

Renée me había pedido que le llamara en cuanto llegáramos a la casona de la playa, cosa que no hice por todo el asunto y lío de ayer en la tarde –sólo recordarlo me daba escalofríos–. Más tarde la llamaría, en cuanto se reventara esta hermosa burbuja de fantasía.

Lo segundo fue que, seguro, esta pequeña escena –Edward durmiendo en mi regazo, yo acariciándole el rostro y sosteniendo su mano– se debía ver un poco comprometedora; y, además, se llevaba acabo dentro del mismo terreno en donde Alice y Jasper dormían plácidamente. ¿Y qué pasaba si de repente bajaban y nos venían así…? ¿Y si Alice pensaba que _algo_ pasó entre nosotros? ¿Y si iba a mi habitación, la encontraba vacía, bajaba y nos encontraba así…? ¿Y si Jasper venía con ella?

Todos los tonos del rojo debieron cursar por mi rostro con el sólo pensar en la idea. ¡Qué vergüenza más grande sería aquella!

Y, por último, era que no recordaba cómo habíamos llegado al sofá. En qué momento él había acomodado la cabeza en mis piernas, en qué momento se lo había permitido y, peor, en qué momento me quedé dormida acariciando su rostro –porque desperté con mis manos sobre el mismo–.

No quería tomar decisiones apresuradas ni concluir cosas que, tal vez, nunca pasaron. Me toqué instintivamente los labios imaginando, quizás, lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

—_Acepto casarme contigo… quiero ser tu novio ficticio._

El corazón me latió desbocado una vez más al recordar sus palabras. Y sonreí, por supuesto. ¿Para qué negarlo ya? Las cosas estaban más que obvias para todos, incluso Alice se pudo dar cuenta: Yo aún sentía cosas por Edward, sí, por el hombre que dormía plácidamente en mi regazo. Pero no se lo diría, me gustaba estar así. Los errores de nuestro noviazgo nos llevaron a terminar así, como mejores amigos, así se lo pedí ese día, hace cinco años.

Alice muchas veces me dijo que Edward también seguía sintiendo cosas por mí, y yo me borré esas ideas, no quería cometer el mismo error de hace tiempo y volver a sufrir como lo hice.

Las comisuras de mis labios bajaron de a poco al volver a recordar. Ese día de la graduación… ese maldito baile. ¡Oh, maldita…!

Suspiré.

Intenté desviar mis pensamientos a las trivialidades en que pensé antes de volver a torturar a mi mente con esos ridículos episodios antiguos. Renée, Alice y Jasper, Edward…

Pero, claro, todo aquello se fue al caño cuando sentí la presión que su mano hacía sobre la mía, yo había olvidado por completo que aún la sostenía. El corazón, que se me había calmado, comenzó con un rápido y pequeño caminar acelerado, y un poco de sangre viajó a mis mejillas; mi mano regresó rápidamente a su mejilla. Por instinto fijé mi mirada a su rostro, tan ceniciento, hermoso y sereno. Volvió a suspirar antes de comenzar a despertar. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos de a poco se comenzaron a mostrar, mientras los azulados párpados subían lentamente.

Muchas veces me pregunté si Edward no era de esos que tienen problemas para comer o dormir. Es imposible tener párpados tan azules y aquellas ojeras púrpuras tan marcadas debajo de los ojos. Pero era genética, Alice y Emmett también las heredaron. Por otra parte, estaba su cuerpo tan pálido y, a veces, demasiado gélido. Parecía una escultura de hielo perfecta. Frío y marmóreo. Pero perfecta.

Edward se quedó quieto mientras pestañeaba un par de veces más, quitando el sueño de sus bellísimos ojos. Aún no levantaba la mirada y, al parecer, no sentía el contacto de mi mano en su mejilla. Revolvió un poco la cabeza sobre mis piernas, causándome cosquillas. Aún me mantenía con aquel camisón azul que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, los cabellos de Edward acariciaban mi piel. Quedó boca arriba y miró al techo…, luego me miró a mí.

Una ola de confusión se cruzó por su rostro al verme, y pestañeó un par de veces más. Y luego pareció recordar algo, ya que su semblante se relajó un poco, y volvió a suspirar. Levantó su mano y la paseó por sus cabellos, y después volvió a rosar mi pierna. Me estremecí levemente.

La más hermosa de las sonrisas adornó sus labios, aquellos que yo había acariciado hacia unos cuantos minutos. Y con voz algo pastosa, pero no menos hermosa, me saludó.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo, y llevó nuestras manos a su vientre plano, cosa que mandó más descargas a mi interior.

Tardé unos segundos en contestar.

—Buenos días —saludé simplemente.

Sonrió más al verme un poco nerviosa. Su otra mano viajó a su rostro, y se posó sobre la mía, que estaba en su mejilla. Su simple contacto hizo que mi respiración se acelerara.

—Vaya —musitó—, qué bien se siente despertar así.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez más. Se le veía tan soñador y alegre que no contuve las ganas de sonreír yo.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró mi sonrisa, y rió por lo bajo. Se sentía demasiado bien estar así. Acarició mi mano con sus dedos, y a la otra le dio un pequeño apretón, para nada desagradable.

—Me gusta poder decir lo mismo —susurré más para mí que para él. Pero, por supuesto, me escuchó clara y perfectamente y sonrió más, si se podía.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más. Edward dio su mirada el techo, y yo a la ventana. El sol había ya comenzado a alumbrar al amanecer y yo ni cuenta me había dado. La luz molestó un poco y entrecerré los ojos para acostumbrarme de a poco.

Moví el cuello lentamente y otra punzada de dolor recalcó en la nuca. Me estremecí otra vez, Edward me miró con preocupación.

—Lo siento, es obvio que no estás cómoda —dijo, y comenzó a levantarse.

—No, no, no —me apresuré a contestarle, le cogí por los hombros y lo empuje a volver a acostarse, sin atreverme a decirle cómo me gustaba esa sensación de tener su cabeza en mi regazo—. Estoy bien, es sólo que siento los músculos un poco agarrotados, pero ya se me pasará.

Cuando ya volvió a recostarse y quité mis manos de sus hombros desnudos, aprovechó se levantó rápidamente, no pude hacer nada, mis reflejos son un asco. Nuestras manos se separaron casi al instante en que quedó perfectamente sentado a mi lado, en el sofá.

Me miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Ven, es tu turno de descansar.

Dicho esto me impulsó él a su regazo. Pero no me acostó, no, me sentó sobre él y me acunó como si fuera un bebé. Mis pies quedaron pisando los lindos cojines oscuros del sofá de cuerina. Su mano paseó por mi espalda, acariciándola. Y la otra tomó las dos mías y las recostó sobre mi vientre.

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Él no sabía qué bien se sentía aquella mano rosando mi espalda. Volvía sonreír nuevamente, olvidando que no estábamos solos en la casa y que en cualquier momento podrían bajar Alice y Jasper. Pero, de repente, nada de eso era importante.

Imaginé otra vez la noche anterior, donde él aceptaba mi petición de casamiento arreglado y desarreglado. No había lógica ni método científico para lo que él hizo –aceptar ayudarme–, pero, de cualquier forma, estoy agradecida de que lo haya echo.

Sopesé una y otra vez las oportunidades que se nos abrían al hacer esta farsa y demás, pero todas se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

Los labios de Edward se posaron sobre mi mejilla para dejar un tierno beso. Todo mi interior se estremeció a su contacto.

Él rió por lo bajo al ver mi reacción: mejillas sonrojadas, cuerpo tenso y corazón relativamente acelerado, golpeteándome en el pecho. Parecía una adolecente enamoradiza.

—¿De verdad aceptas? —pregunté con mi rostro sobre su piel, sin querer que me viera.

Noté que no se puso tenso, mucho menos dejó de mecerme de la misma forma que lo hacía. Su mano no detuvo su avance por la piel de mi espalda. Pero sí dejó de sonreír para que su rostro se tornara confuso y pensativo.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió. Su voz era totalmente inocente a entender mi pregunta. Debí haber estado demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para formular la pregunta completa.

—De… anoche —susurré.

Ni se inmutó. Parecía manejar bien sus emociones en esos momentos.

—Oh —musitó, luego pensó unos segundos. Imaginé que estaría repasando sus ideas personales de por qué había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor ayudarme. También intenté pensar en qué le habría dicho Alice la tarde anterior para que cambiara tanto de parecer. Había muchas cosas por preguntar—. Pues sí —respondió cuando terminó su interno cuestionamiento—, claro que acepto.

—¿No te molesta lo que estoy haciendo? —pregunté sin mirarle a los ojos. La respuesta fue tan obvia que no me desagradó del todo.

—Sí, me molesta —suspiró—. Pero es tu vida y no me meteré en ella…

—Tú eres parte de mi vida —le recordé—. Eres mi mejor amigo, estás en tu derecho de reclamarme lo que sea…

—Pero no lo haré —me cortó con una sonrisa—. Y si está en mis manos ayudarte, lo haré. Tal vez de pasó te haré ver que es mejor esperar a que vivir con el sello de 'La chica que se casó con su mejor amigo y se divorció al mes'.

—Estás bastante enterado del plan—le acusé. Yo no le había hablado de nada de eso, como cuanto duraría mi supuesto 'matrimonio'.

—Bueno…

Y entonces, una voz demasiado cantarina le cortó, y un pequeño cuerpo de duendecillo entró al salón dando saltitos alegres y pequeños aplausos. Su sonrisa era ancha y hermosa. Con cabellos oscuros despeinados y demasiado bien maquillada para ser recién su hora de levantarse. El hermoso camisón verde le daba un contraste a aquella sombra verdosa en los ojos de Alice. El pijama le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, o ella era muy pequeña o el camisón era muy grande.

—¿Cómo no va a estar enterado? —preguntó Alice, fingiendo una mala decepción—. Si yo estaba segura de que al final de todo diría que sí. Le he contado casi todo.

—Alice… —le reprochó Edward.

La aludida le dio su mirada más melosa. Luego sus ojos viajaron a mí, mis manos y… ¡Oh, Dios, aún estaba acunada por Edward! Rápidamente me bajé de su regazo, no sin lograr no balancearme y amenazarme con caer, Edward cogió mi mano cuando notó que me resbalaba. Mis mejillas coloradas no daban más, y mi mirada se fue directo al suelo.

—Silencio, Edward —le calló su hermana—. Además, sabes que tengo razón —dijo alegremente, y después de pensárselo un poco, añadió—. Siempre la tengo.

Iba a añadir unas cuantas excepciones y ciertas reclamaciones. Pero la señorita siempre-tengo-la-razón me había cortado las palabras con otras de sus ocurrencias.

—Bien, ¡manos a la obra! —gritó, emocionada— ¡Jazz! —exclamó con la cabeza en dirección al segundo piso. Luego se escuchó un fuerte portazo, pero nadie bajó. Me pregunté qué hora sería, porque Jasper no solía levantarse 'temprano'—. Hombres —susurró Alice, con un completo desacuerdo a la forma de ser de su novio.

—¿A qué te refieres…? —comencé.

—¿… con 'manos a la obra'? —completó Edward. Ambos estábamos igual de espantados y confusos. No sabíamos qué podía estar pensando en estos momentos la impredecible de Alice.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues a los preparativos de la _boda_, por supuesto! —exclamó en saltitos.

—_¿Boda? _—preguntó un soñoliento Jasper, quien venía pisando el último escalón. Se había puesto un bañador gris y una camisa blanca. Obviamente aún no nos iríamos.

Edward y yo nos estremecimos con la palabra y nos miramos mutuamente. De un momento a otro, mi empresa se veía más lejana y aterradora que la mansión de _Los locos Adams._

* * *

Puedo decir que los días después de ese fueron… un poco mejores. Nos quedaban tres días para disfrutar aún de los privilegios de estar a veinte pasos de la playa, el sol y la arena. Salimos todas las tardes a bañarnos un rato en las tibias y cristalinas aguas del mar. Alice insistía que me pusiera uno que otro de sus diminutos bikinis, pero yo prefería los míos –menos provocativos y llamativos–.

La pequeña duendecillo tocaba algunas veces el tema de los preparativos, en los cuales estuvieron los invitados, el vestido, el traje del novio, la decoración y demás; su hermano y yo estábamos hasta la coronilla de explicarle que no queríamos nada grande, porque tampoco era del todo real como una verdadera boda.

Ella no se rindió. Un motivo que demostraba eso es que fui obligada a dormir con Edward en la misma habitación, y en la misma _cama._ No se sentía extraño, para nada, ya lo habíamos echo unas cuantas veces. Pero no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando conocía la intención oculta de Alice al tratar de juntarnos así.

Y los planes seguían.

No sabía qué se le había metido en la cabeza a Alice para jugar más de lo debido a arreglarme. Todas las noches los cuatro dábamos un paseo a la luz de la luna, con Edward siempre procurábamos darles espacio a Alice y Jasper para que tuvieran su pequeño momento romántico.

Y una cochina envidia me corroía por dentro al verlos tan felices y _juntos._

Por supuesto, me lo callaba todo y me dedicaba a hablar trivialidades con Edward. De todo menos de la boda. Estaba del todo segura de que el tema le incomodaba casi tanto como a mí. Algunas veces llegué a pensar que pedírselo precisamente a él había sido idiota e inmaduro. ¿Es que era yo tan masoquista?

Cuando regresamos a New York, el domingo por la noche, todos estábamos exhaustos y satisfechos con el grandioso fin de semana. Edward, Alice y yo quedamos en salir para seleccionar el anillo de compromiso. Al principio me negué rotundamente, mi pobre sueldo no daba para tanto. Pero, por supuesto, Alice tenía planes diferentes.

—¡Pero si yo lo pagaré! —dijo, indignada y ofendida.

—Alice, esto no tiene sentido —le dijo Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

La duendecillo rodó los ojos y se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Pero si ¡mírense! Ya parecen una pareja de casados. Par de amargados.

Dicho esto yo me sonrojé demasiado y Edward pasó una mano por su hermoso cabello bronce. Alice sonrió ante nuestra reacción, y pude comprender, por unos segundos, los motivos de por qué tanto lío con todo lo de la boda.

Alice estaba segura que sería una boda _real._ ¿De verdad esperaba ella volver a juntarnos?

Cuando me dejaron en mi departamento se fueron casi al instante. 'Mañana nos vemos', dijo Alice con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que me revolvió el estómago. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y, para agregar más, Renée me esperaba con demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Qué tal la playa? —inquirió cuando pasé por su lado, camino a mi habitación.

—No está mal.

—¿Se divirtieron?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Bien —mascullé.

—¿Te sucede algo, Bella?

Mi mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta, y estaba dispuesta a girarlo y encerrarme en mi pequeño mundo por esa noche. Mañana me esperaba mucho trabajo; y de alguna manera tenía pagarle las dieciocho horas extras que le prometí a la señora Cope.

Al día siguiente el trabajo fue relativamente normal. No había mucho por hacer, aún así me puse a revisar unas cuantas cosas en Internet y demás. Me volví obsesiva y Mike Newton me descubrió viendo trajes de novia en una pagina web. Enrojecía como un tomate, claro.

—Para una amiga —mentí cuando le descubrí observando la pantalla.

—Oh, ya veo —por la sonrisa que tuvo pareció que le alegré el día. ¡Pobre Mike! ¿Es que nunca se daba por vencido?

A mi salida Alice me estaba esperando en su ostentoso Porshe amarillo. Me saludó y me senté en asiento del copiloto. Ella me explicó que nos veríamos con Edward en la joyería, y yo asentí. Está demás decir que el viaje fue silencioso, no había mucho por decir. No había mucho que _quería_ decir.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Alice.

Me estremecí levemente, no había prestado atención al camino.

—Ahí está el Volvo de Edward —informó apuntando el estacionamiento de la joyería—. ¿Vamos?

—Mientras más pronto terminemos, mejor —suspiré, y bajamos del auto.

Y, claro, ahí nos esperaba Edward, vestido un poco informal para ser médico; tal vez le faltaba la bata blanca y ese broche que dice su nombre, pero se veía tan hermoso y guapo como sacado de una revista de modas.

Mi corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse al verle con esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba. Yo también le sonreí, y alcé la mano para que nos viera.

—Hola —saludó, sonriente y mirándome, cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Hola, Edward —le saludé, sonrojada por su insistente mirada.

Alice sonrió como boba.

Y nos adentramos en la extenuante búsqueda del anillo. La joyería era deslumbrante, no, eso es quedarse corto. El señor que atendía la tienda era un hombre de edad avanzada, con muy pocos cabellos en su cabeza brillante y arrugada. Tenía ojos oscuros y amables. Él nos saludó como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, bueno, por lo menos a Alice, y supe enseguida que así era. Alabó de muy buena gana los anillos que Alice llevaba puestos, a ella no le faltó modestia.

—Bien, Diego, quiero el más hermoso _anillo de compromiso_ que tengas —le dijo Alice, diciendo las palabras en español. No tardé en darme cuenta que el tipo era latinoamericano.

—_En seguida_ —respondió Diego, en español.

Mostró y mostró opciones que Alice analizó bien. A Edward y a mí nos dejó de un lado mientras observaba. ¿No se suponía que éramos nosotros los que teníamos que elegir _nuestros _anillos?

_Nuestros anillos._

Las mejillas se me prendieron casi al instante en que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo, luego volvió a ver a Alice, quien se quejaba:

—No, no, no, no… No quiero bronce, ni plata, sólo oro —reclamó Alice cuando el joyero le mostró otra opción.

Bueno… Alice al final consiguió lo que buscaba, o eso nos dijo a mí y a Edward cuando nos mostró una cajita de satén azul. 'Es una sorpresa', dijo, sonriente y malévola. Era obvio que él y yo no teníamos otra alternativa que aceptar su 'condición'.

La verdad, ya poco me importaba.

Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa, y Alice dijo que tenía que ir a por Jasper y que yo no tenía otra opción. Yo seguía sin entender de su insistencia, pero al final dije que sí.

No hablamos nada, absolutamente nada en el camino, y con lo rápido que conduce Edward llegamos en menos de lo que me pude dar cuenta. Pero a pesar de todo, me quedé ahí, sentada, a su lado.

Lo miré, y él me miró también. Y los segundos parecieron no avanzar.

—S-Será mejor que bajes —bajó la mirada y ¡Dios! Hasta nervioso se veía hermoso y adorable.

—Sí… —susurré.

Él suspiró y volvió a mirarme.

—Buenas noches —dijo, fue cuando me di cuenta que el sol ya se había ido.

Se acercó lentamente, con intenciones de depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

Me quedé quieta, como estatua, al verle tan cerca y tan hermoso. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla con la suavidad de la seda, y, tan pronto como llegaron se fueron. Y sonrió al ver mis mejillas sonrojadas. El corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento.

—B-Bue… buenas n-noches, Edward —titubeé.

Avergonzada de mi propio comportamiento, me bajé del coche y caminé sin mirar atrás, por unos diez pasos. Cuando me volteé vi el Volvo ponerse en marcha, y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de las sombras de los edificios.

Toqué mi mejilla.

Y estaba cálida por su beso.

* * *

**¡Son 4166 palabras! ¡8 hojas de Word!**

Ahora sí que no pueden decir que está corto, porque bien largo que salió el capítulo. Les quería dar un pequeño regalito, porque el próximo capitulo lo subiré el sábado de la siguiente semana. Les espera una gran sorpresa y un poco de humor después de tanto lío.

Por cierto, ya se acerca noviembre, y tenía planeado subir otro longfic, ya que vamos más o menos a la mitad de éste. Informo, ahora, que después del siguiente capitulo viene el segundo interludio, **Shining smile**, donde contamos el pasado de Bella y Edward.

Toqué el tema de noviembre para que me ayudarán a decidir qué fanfiction subir, tengo tres opciones ya planeadas y un poco avanzadas, se las dejo con un resumen.

**i.Sí, amo: **Un fic de Romance/Humor/Amistad. _Bella pierde una apuesta contra Edward. ¿El castigo? Pues... convertirse en su esclava por unos meces. Pero... ¿A qué precio? ¿A Edward le bastará con que su 'amiga' le haga las labores del colegio, le sirva y ordene su habitación? Al parecer, no, y unos sentimientos se pondrán en juego. ¿Qué pensará Bella cuando haya que obedecer los verdaderos deseos del amo?_

**ii.Escalera al cielo:** Un fic Romance/Drama, había hablado de él una vez en mi profile, pero le puse el nombre de **'Adore'**, después de contarle la idea a una amiga, me recomendó que le pusiera _Stairway to heaven_, y lo traducí al español (Me di cuenta que todos los títulos de mis fics son en inglés, douh!).

Bueno, resumen. _1918. La joven hermana Isabella Swan es expulsada del convento Saint Jesus, tras ser descubierta en un romance con el nieto de la sacerdotiza mayor, Jacob Black. Tras su regreso a Lóndres, su madre Renée d' Swan le obliga a seguir con las ventimentas de monja, nadie debe saber que la menor de la respetable familia Swan fue expulsada del convento por sus hormonas adolescentes. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Isabella conozca al joven Edward Cullen, hijo del nuevo socio de su padre? ¿Qué pensará Edward al ver a la 'hermana Isabella'? ¿Podrá seguir con sus falsas apariencias a pesar de sentir una atracción tan grande por el menor de los Cullen?_

Y, por último:

**iii.Me enamoré sin querer:** Un fic de todo un poco, Romance/General. _Se habían separado después de dejar claras sus diferencias, y se distanciaron tanto que dolía. Y, ahora, a pesar de que Bella ya encontró otro hombre, y Edward, otra mujer, el destino quiere juntarlos de nuevo. Convivir con tu ex por un tiempo no debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Después de todos, los dos se olvidaron, ¿cierto? Y, además, que tengan una habitación para ellos solos no significa que terminaran juntos, ¿no?_

Y esas son las opciones.

Ustedes vean qué opcion les gusta más y me dicen, porque yo, de verdad, no logro decidirme y no quiero tirarme a publicar los tres en seguida.

¡Y sí, cambiamos el Índice! Un pequeño cambio en el nombre de uno de los capitulos, y de un interludio. Ahh... ya creo que esto está más que largo.

Para terminar, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews. ¡Nos saltamos de los 104 a los 138! Mucha gente nueva se metió a leer y dejó varios revies, miles de gracias. Este enorme capi va dedicado a todos ustedes, ¡los adoro!

**Dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, felicitaciones (?), amenazas de muerte, etc... ¡Sólo darle al 'Go'!**

**Kisses!Miu.**


	9. La quinta primera cita

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Everybody scream! **Disfruten este capitulo, especial por la noche de brujas. nOn Y lamento pasarme un día de la semana prometida. uOu

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y menos la canción de Nightmare before Chrismas. Sólo soy dueña de la trama y demás. Sí, soy culpable.

* * *

**vii. La quinta primera cita**

**(Bella's POV)**

Todos mis amigos y conocidos, familiares y demás, saben que para mentir soy un fracaso que no tiene solución. Edward en una ocasión mencionó que yo era la peor actriz que pudo haber pisado la fas de la Tierra, no le reí la gracia, por supuesto. Pero sí, mentir no se me da para nada. Y esa noche, cuando llegué al departamento, después de despedirme de Edward, no pude ocultarle nada de nada a mi madre, me conocía demasiado bien. ¿Cómo? Sólo Dios lo sabe…

Me vi completamente obligada a contarle todo. Pude apostar en mi contra mis mejillas completamente sonrosadas, y aún cálidas por el beso de Edward; por algún motivo aparente no podía quitar la suavidad de sus labios de mi cabeza. Y si me hubiera besado en los labios…

—¡Que te vas a casar con Edward! —chilló mi madre cuando le hube contado 'todo'.

Me tapé los ojos con una mano y suspiré; conté mentalmente hasta diez, después hasta quince, veinte…

Puse todas mis ideas en orden y, después de reprocharme el por qué le contaría a Renée de mi plan –o, mejor dicho el de Alice–, le tomé por los hombros. Ella aún no podía creérselo, lo vi por la estupefacción en su rostro.

—Escúchame, mamá, ¡no es lo que piensas! —exclamé.

A pesar de que con Renée podía compartir ciertos secretos, confesarle que sólo me casaba por la herencia resultaba embarazoso. Es como cuando ves una foto, la encuentras genial, y luego de un tiempo te dices '¿Cómo me pudo gustar?'. Ahora, se reemplaza la foto por el plan. De todos modos, el plan me seguía gustando, lo embarazoso era contárselo a Renée. Pensé que su lado liberal me apoyaría después de todo. No sé, un poco de ayuda no estaría mal, y el que no se me echase encima gritándome regaños que nunca escuché sería mucha ayuda.

Al final de todo, si tuve su apoyo, pero no de la forma que pensaba.

—¡Ah, cariño! —musitó juntando sus manos y una sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Yo sabía que Edward y tú algún día terminarían así…

La mandíbula se me cayó cuando la escuché decir eso. ¿Pero qué cosa estaba pensando Renée ahora?

—No, no… mamá…

—¡Hace ocho años que estás enamorada de Edward Cullen —me interrumpió, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas—, y al fin…!

_Hace ocho años. Enamorada. Edward Cullen. ¡Ocho años!_

Renée nunca supo de mi relación con Edward, hace ya años. Y si ella no lo supo, mucho menos lo sabría Charlie. Hasta donde yo supe, Edward tampoco se lo contó a sus padres, ni a nadie. Pero Alice y Emmett no eran tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba entre su hermano y yo.

Tampoco hubo mucho de qué darse cuenta. Edward y yo sólo nos volvimos más unidos y más… íntimos _amigos._ No formamos una pareja estable y tampoco buscamos preguntarnos si queríamos formarla, mucho menos pedí consejos a mi madre para que me ayudara a saber la mejor manera de sacar a colación el tema, no quería que ella se enterara, me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero más me asustaba su rechazo hacia Edward.

Se pudo decir que él y yo éramos 'amigos con derecho a besarnos'. Pero de ahí no cruzamos la línea de nuestra amistad. A pesar de lo mucho que nos repetíamos nuestros sentimientos, nunca cruzó por sus labios la pregunta que yo tanto anhelaba contestar.

'_Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?'_

'_Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí!'_

—Sí… —susurré con mirada gacha y voz perdida.

Había olvidado la presencia de Renée por completo.

—¿Sí qué, querida? —inquirió.

—Yo… nada.

Me fui a mi habitación abrumada por mi antigua realidad. ¿Por qué Edward nunca me preguntó si quería ser su novia? ¿Era yo tan pequeña como para no poder tener una relación estable? ¿Tanta era la diferencia de dos años? ¿Sentiría vergüenza de mí?

Tiré mi bolso a Dios-sabe-donde y me tiré a la cama con ganas de hacer nada. Los recuerdos venían a mi memoria como una antigua película. El reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba las nueve treinta y siete de la noche, ¡agh! Mañana tenía trabajo y daría dos horas más para de a poco pagar las horas extras prometidas. Sin embargo, la cara de la señora Cope no interrumpió la pasada de mis recuerdos a mis sueños…

… y nuevamente me sentí en el sexto cielo.

* * *

—_No quiero que te vayas —susurró ella, dolida._

—_Volveré en un mes, sólo iré con Carlisle a Italia a visitar…_

—… _a unos viejos amigos, lo sé —le cortó ella, fría e indiferente—. Pero ¿por qué tienes que ir tú?_

—_Carlisle me pidió que le acompañara —musitó él, encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Te echaré muchísimo de menos —sollozó ella._

—_Y yo a ti, como ni te lo imaginas —él le abrazó con toda la dulzura que fue posible._

_Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decirse en realidad. Todo lo que ya habían mencionado sus rostros lo gritaban en silencio. Luego, ella cerró los ojos, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, dijo sin vergüenza:_

—_Te quiero._

—_Y yo te amo —le dijo él, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Y a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas._

—_No te vayas —suplicó ella una vez más._

—_Perdóname —susurró él, contra sus labios._

_Dispuesto a darle un beso, ella se separó lentamente, evitando el rose entre sus bocas. Él la vio escéptico, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mirada se fue hacia sus zapatos oscuros._

—_Te esperaré —le prometió ella—, pero sólo como tu amiga…_

—_Bella… —él levantó la mirada, desorientado por sus palabras, aquello le dolió._

—_Así que ¡regresa pronto Edward! —exclamó y ella se le tiró a los brazos y dio su último beso, a pesar de haber roto su reciente promesa._

* * *

Ésta vez, hacía mucho tiempo, me desperté sola. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando mis sueños abrieron mis ojos, y éstos estaban llorosos. Sentí la oleada de sentimientos que aquella escena me produjo en carne propia hace ya siete o seis años, no lo recordaba bien. Y me sorprendía de lo mucho que me marcó la época de mi adolescencia.

Últimamente tenía sueños de aquella época, y no me quejaba, pero prefería saltarme algunas partes. Aunque mientras no soñara con la graduación de Edward, todo estaría bien dentro de los límites de mi corta cordura. Vagué en los pensamientos repentinos, y no encontré nada que me distrajera. Me faltaban unas dos horas para levantarme, y no tenía deseos de hacerlo ahora.

Busqué a Morfeo unos minutos más, hasta que me di cuenta de que, tal vez, ya no podría volver a dormir. Suspiré fastidiada e incómoda en mi propia cama, me revolví buscando el sueño entre mi almohada y las sábanas.

Finalmente, lo encontré.

* * *

—_Te vez hermosa —dijo él cuando ya la tuvo entre sus brazos._

—_No me siento así —susurró ella, con la mirada gacha—. Todo ha sido obra de Alice y…_

_Él le cortó con un pequeño beso en los labios, ella, por supuesto, no se quejó de aquello, pero le molestó que se separara antes de que pudiera corresponderle._

—_¿Y…? —inquirió él._

—_No sé —suspiró—, no me siento yo._

—_No te preocupes —rió él, estrechándole más—. Yo te quiero, no importa cómo luzcas. Siempre serás la misma para mí, hermosa y mía._

—_Oh —sonrió ella. Sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta y le picaban los ojos, amenazando con que pequeños ríos de agua se desbordarían de ellos—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños._

—_Gracias —y él puso su mejor sonrisa torcida, él sabía que era su favorita a pesar de que ella no se lo diga, antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella y…_

* * *

—¡Isabella, son las ocho!

El grito de Renée me despertó como si el diablo mismo estuviese en mi habitación, dispuesto a llevarme al infiero. Me senté en mi cama rápidamente, llevándome a mí, las frazadas y mi almohada al suelo. Sobra decir que el golpe dolió más si chocas con la punta de la mesita de noche.

'¡Ay!', me quejé en silencio, dibujando la exclamación con mis labios, mientras me sobaba la nuca, lugar en donde me había golpeado. No sentí ese líquido pegajoso y oscuro que esperaba sentir. Suspiré aliviada.

Mi mente aún trabajaba perezosamente y tardé unos cuantos minutos en asimilar las palabras que Renée había expulsado de sus labios con tanta ansiedad. Me puse de pie tranquilamente, resbalándome con la almohada azul, de juego con la frazada y las sábanas blancas, todo tirado en el suelo, como una mancha de pintura. Mi madre me armaría un escándalo por tanto desorden, igual y como lo hacía cuando tenía catorce años…

—¡Ocho cinco, Bella! —gritó una vez más, yo seguía estando media grogui— ¡Llegarás tarde al trabajo!

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar eso último. Lo que menos quería era causarle otro disgusto a la señora Cope, que ya se había molestado por esos dos días de descanso que me tomé. ¡Agh! Mientras más tarde entrara, más tarde saldría, sin contar las horas extras y… ¡tendría que soportar a Newton más tiempo! Eso ni hablar.

Salí corriendo al baño como alma que lleva el diablo y me duché a una velocidad completamente inhumana. Mi torpeza, al parecer, se había asustado de mi comportamiento, pues no tropecé, resbalé o golpeé en ninguna parte de mi carrera a tomar un desayuno escaso en alimento. Renée me esperaba con un vaso de leche, que dejé a la mitad, y un pan con mantequilla, que con suerte di un mordisco.

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, escuché a Renée despedirse y desearme un buen día, no pude responderle, ya había cerrado la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

En la oficina estaba aburridísima. Me recordé matar a Renée cuando volviera a mi departamento.

Mike me dijo, cuando llegué, supuestamente treinta minutos tarde, que la señora Cope le había agarrado de nuevo su resfriado y no vendría al trabajo. Eso era sinónimo de que pude haber llegado tarde y no me hubieran reclamado. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo para revivir ese hermoso sueño que tuve!

Últimamente me embargan recuerdos que casi he olvidado, y me duele un poco el pecho cuando me planteo esa realidad tan cruel. Son muy bonitos recuerdos y… muy buenos momentos que viví en mi adolescencia, no le veía el por qué del olvido, mucho menos el por qué de soñarlos. Pero se dice '¡disfruta mientras dure!', y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer yo.

No había mucho trabajo por hacer, así que, a penas terminé, vi el reloj. Gemí. Aún me quedaban dos horas para soportar sentada en esa maldita silla de cuero sintético, frente a esa computadora fósil. Reté a Mike Newton a una partida de póker. Gané tres de cinto y veintitrés dólares; me recordaré luego que me debe siete. Habían pasado al menos veinte minutos desde mi última hojeada al reloj cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Reconocí el número sin necesidad de ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—_¡Mi querida amiga, Bella!_ —gritó al otro lado mi emisor.

—¿Qué tal, Alice? —pregunté un poco indiferente. Cuando saludaba de aquél modo, tenía algo entre manos, y, lo más seguro, es que no me gustara para nada.

—_Pues, nada interesante…, si hablamos de mí _—esto último hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y si hablamos de mí…? —pregunté, pensativa.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, para luego reírse con ganas. Yo no entendía qué chiste me había perdido.

—_Mi querido hermanito quiere invitarte a salir el viernes por la noche, ya sabes. Ahora que son novios _—no hizo gracia alguna con aquella última palabra, como yo pensé que lo haría. Alice de verdad se estaba tomando las cosas en serio—_… deberían aparentar un poco, ¿no crees? ¡Ya sabes! Fingir apariencias. No es nada normal que un par de novios no salgan nunca, además…_

Bien, me tardó unos segundos ordenar toda la información que Alice me estaba dando de patada. Primero, Edward me 'quería' invitar a salir este viernes por la noche; pero la verdad dudo que él sepa de aquella salida, todo apunta a que es idea de la pequeña duende. Por otro lado de todas las palabras, Alice dice que su hermano y yo _finjamos apariencias._ ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso tienen que vernos? ¿Es obligatorio salir tomados de la mano?

¿Besarnos…?

Mi mente no tardó en procrear imágenes que se alejaban de la realidad; quizás… no tan alejadas…

—_¿Bella? ¡Bella!_ —gritó Alice por el otro lado.

—¿Que qué has dicho, Alice?

Pareció desconcertada cuando respondió.

—_Que Edward te invita a…_

—¿Fingir apariencias? —le corté, ahogada— ¿Para qué? ¿Es _tan_ necesario?

—_¡Pues claro! _—chilló, incontenible y levemente ofendida. En esos momentos no pensaba disculparme— _¿No sería raro que de un día para otro te casaras con un desconocido que nadie ha visto?_

—Me vasta con que tú, Renée, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme lo conozcan —dije a bocajarro, pude sentir la mirada de Mike Newton curiosa, mirándome con algo de miedo al alzar la voz unas cuantas octavas—. Lo demás no importa.

Y era todo verdad. ¿Para qué fingir?

Habían muchas cosas que se podían crear en la mente de Alice Cullen, y sabía que entre ellas estaba el hecho de querer unirnos, a Edward y a mí, cosa que yo no iba a permitir. El pasado ya me había jugado una mala pasada y sólo deseaba seguir así con mi vida, relativamente normal. Si es que podemos llamarle así después del hecho de casarme con mi mejor amigo para poder retirar esa herencia y ser feliz y demás.

—_Escucha, Isabella _—me dijo Alice, con voz repentinamente seria—. _Si te vas a casar, hazlo bien. Ya es bastante raro que le pongas el anillo a tu mejor amigo _—me estremecí—_, y, además, que le dejarás tan solo unos meses después de la boda._

—Ya, pero…

—_Sin peros —_me cortó—,_ dices que sí el viernes y fingen ser la parejita feliz. Le diré a Edward. _

Suspiré pesadamente al ver que no podía encontrar una negativa a todas las cosas que me había soltado. Era frustrante no combatirla. ¡Agh!

—Bien.

Su melodiosa risa llenó toda la línea, tuve que alejarme un poco del auricular de mi móvil.

—_¡Adiós, Bells! _—y cortó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Tenía mucho que decirle.

* * *

Se puede describir de muchas formas a Alice Cullen.

La primera, es que era bajita, quizá demasiado para sus tiernos y adorables diecinueve años, y prontos veinte. Con esos ojazos azules que conquistaron al guapo y simpático Jasper Hale. Un cabello negro como el azabache y corto, con puntas rebosantes para todos lados. Un amor excesivo por la moda y las compras. Un placer desconocido y aterrador por el maquillaje y el buen 'look'. Una chica con una jovialidad de doce años, con energía devastadora y un corazón más grande que el dinero en su tarjeta de crédito.

La segunda, es un duende en muchos sentidos; si consideramos que, en ocasiones, esos míticos seres pueden ser tan insoportables como pequeños. Hay veces en que a la pequeña Cullen se le pasan ideas descabelladas que incluso erizan los cabellos de su novio, los de sus hermanos y padres, y, obvio, los míos. Una muchacha que casi siempre consigue lo que quiere, a pesar de no ser tan caprichosa si de moda no se trata. Siempre que se pone una menta, la consigue sin importarle cómo. _'El fin justifica los medios'_, típica frase en sus labios.

Tercero, estaba tan enojada con ella que no le hablaría hasta que ella tuviera treinta, o, por lo menos, creciera dos metros cincuenta.

Me hallaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, en el Volvo de Edward, e íbamos camino a un restaurant del cual no recordar el nombre. La maldita semana había pasado más rápido de lo que yo había querido y, cuando me pude dar cuenta, ya era viernes por la mañana. Me alarmé al ver el calendario, el reloj, ¡todo coincidía! Estaba más que claro que las cosas que menos quería que ocurrieran se acercaban con más rapidez. Era una pesadilla completa.

Edward iba callado, manejando tranquilamente; lo que no sabía era que yo percibía sus miraditas de reojo y que ya me estaba cansando de esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Finalmente, habló:

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —cuestionó con la voz más dulce que pudo.

Sinceramente, no le presté mucha atención. Estaba más ocupada pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera de torturar a Alice en cuanto la viera, cosa que no sería pronto, lo sabía, la conocía.

Refunfuñé con pocas ganas de hablar. Me pareció escuchar una risita melodiosa procedente de los labios del conductor aquí a mi lado. Aún así, no me volví a mirarle.

—¿Bella? —insistió.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de diversión y unos labios con aparente curiosidad; era increíble cómo Edward podía dejar ver más de una emoción a la vez. Me quedé prendada demasiado tiempo a su mirada, sin siquiera hablarle, y…, sin respirar. Fue cuando retiró sus ojos que me di cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido en un semáforo en rojo, el auto siguió con su avance.

Mi corazón no se había acelerado, porque no me pareció ver nada a través de aquellas lagunas esmeraldas. Quizá sólo un brillo de ¿ansiedad?

No me di cuenta, cuando ya habíamos llegado al restaurant. Edward suspiró, a mi lado, y pasó su mano por su brillante cabello bronce, típico acto en él. Y me miró con ojos penetrantes, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, profundo, y con esa sonrisa suya que me dejaba sin respiración. Fui consciente de mis jadeos frenéticos y silenciosos cuando el aliento de Edward se estrelló contra mi oído, mientras me susurraba:

—¿Sabes? A pesar de que tardaste cinco minutos en arreglarte —mis mejillas se tiñeron más de lo que ya estaban sonrosadas, de vergüenza, a Edward no se le escapaba ninguna. Fue fácil para él darse cuenta de que cuando me fue a buscar yo no estaba para nada lista—, _te ves hermosa_.

Bajé la mirada. Debería haber sufrido un colapso nervioso o mi corazón debió habérseme salido del pecho, ¿por qué no me pasa nada? ¿Por qué me quedo mirando como boba sus manos, aferrándose al asiento del conductor? ¿Por qué su olor me mata como si fuera el perfume más exquisito? ¿Por qué quiero que se acerque más y más, cuando a penas nos separan escasos centímetros? ¿Por qué, de un momento a otro, se me fue todo el rencor contra Alice y, ahora, quería agradecerle toda esta maldita idea?

Y no me molesté en buscar respuesta, por que ya la sabía al derecho y al revés.

—Yo… —balbuceé buscando algún alago para él, pero no se me ocurrió nada, porque, sinceramente, no habían palabras para describirle lo increíblemente guapo que se veía con esos jeans gastados y aquella camisa blanca que yo le regalé para su cumpleaños el año pasado; y su cabello levemente húmedo por la ducha de la tarde, su sonrisa arrebatadora que me hacía ilusionar despierta y… su rostro tan cerca del mío. En cualquier momento perdería el apetito—. _No me siento así… _hermosa.

Y ahora quería sufrir el colapso.

Una especie de _deja vú _me invadió el cuerpo, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer lo que había dicho.

Pero él me siguió mirando como si nada, tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos e inalcanzable. Rió por lo bajito y depositó un beso en mi mejilla antes de erguirse en el asiento, a mi lado. Y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, a pesar de que yo tenía la vista puesta en ninguna parte.

—Tú ya lo sabes —susurró, como más para él que para mí—. _Te quiero, no importa cómo luzcas. Siempre serás la misma para mí. Hermosa y…_

Y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, porque yo había levantado la mirada. Él no había olvidado aquél momento, y yo estaba lejos de hacerlo también. La atmosfera era tan dulce y placentera que quería llorar, como nunca lo había echo. Deseé cortar ese espacio entre nosotros y olvidar todo: el pasado, el orgullo, el sufrimiento, todo, menos lo que sentí, siento y sentiré por él. Porque… es algo que nunca podré olvidar.

Me preguntaba yo qué pasaría por su cabeza, porque la mía era un coladero interminable. Irreal y real.

—… _y tuya _—le completé lo que tal vez no iba a decir.

Sonrío, pero aquella fingida alegría no llegó a sus ojos, ahora opacos por las películas del pasado.

—Por supuesto —musitó—, mi _amiga_.

Remarcó la palabra un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareciera y se me encogiera el corazón. Y, por supuesto, lo suficiente para sentirme insignificantemente pequeña.

—Mejor entremos, o no habrán mesas —dije sin mirarle a los ojos, cortante, fría.

Él tardó en contestar un minuto, aunque el tiempo casi dejó de significarme.

—Sí.

Y salimos del auto para entrar al restaurant.

Había tenido unas pocas citas con Edward, en mi adolescencia. No sabía si lo que habíamos tenido, ese tiempo para nosotros dos… solos, podía llamarse cita. En el fondo, quería que él también le llamara así. Se conservaban los buenos recuerdos, como el hecho de que mi _amigo_ era tan romántico y dulce que podía hacerme llorar.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, salimos a dar un paseo por la noche. Me compró una rosa roja, tal y como las que me había regalado en esa ocasión usando a Seth Clearwater. Hablamos de trivialidades y de cosas importantes, del pasado, presente y futuro. Y, aunque ninguno lo quería, hablamos de la boda, y reímos con una que otra cosa sin importancia.

Edward me comentó que Emmett y Rosalie vendrían para presenciar la boda, y para que Emmett pudiera apostar con Jasper respecto a eso. Yo puse los ojos en blanco al imaginarle las estupideces que apostarían, con esos dos nunca se sabía.

Eran ya las once treinta cuando me bajé del coche de Edward, con un beso suave en la mejilla nos despedimos, en silencio y susurros. Algo en mi interior me gritaba otro beso, pero no precisamente en la mejilla. Cuando entré al departamento no vi a Renée por ningún lado, asumí que se habría acostado, y me fui directo a la cama.

Aquella noche no tuve sueños. O no que yo recordara.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a horas desconocidas. Escuché los pasos de mi madre de un lado a otro, quizás preparando el desayuno. Me levanté, perezosa y salí de mi habitación. Renée, ya vestida y revolviendo una taza de café en la mesita de la cocina, sostenía una carta en sus manos, y me miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Ha llegado el correo? —pregunté, dudosa. A penas era cuatro de diciembre, y no es que las cuentas lleguen a principios del mes.

—Sí. Y es para ti —dijo Renée, casi con indiferencia cuando extendí la mano para que me pasara la correspondencia.

Tomé la carta, y leí:

'_Srta. Isabella Swan:_

_Por buenas fuentes me he enterado de que ha encontrado un hombre que esté a su lado. Como usted recordará, su abuelo me pidió que le conociera antes que nada y así he de cumplir la voluntad del Sr. Christian. No seré de aquellos que le prohíban nada, no se preocupe, pero debo conocer al que será el mitad heredero de su empresa y dinero, ¿no cree? _

_Me pondré en contacto con usted para asegurar la cena, si no le molesta, llevaré a mi esposa. Hasta entonces._

_Marco Vulturi.'_

—¿Y… qué dice la carta? —preguntó Renée.

No contesté. Me quedé helada, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! Y ahora Marco quiere conocer a Edward.

¿Qué fuentes le habían informado? ¡Sólo había pasado una semana! ¿Conocer a Edward?

¿Es que las cosas podían empeorar?

¡Mierda!

* * *

**And sit together now and forever...**

Aw, capitulo largito y que, creo, no dice mucho. Fue más de relleno, excepto por la última parte. ¡Ah! Si quieren saber sobre la _quinta primera cita_ deben esperar a nuestro próximo capitulo y segundo interludio: **First love.** Les recomiendo descargarse 'First love', del genio de Yiruma, para ambientar un poquito el capitulo. Douh! Cambio de títulos como cambio de chicos (?), nah. -o-

Espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo. Y, respecto a la votación... Ay, ¿para qué les digo? Algo me dice que estaba arreglado. **¡Cha, cha, chan! Por una amplia mayoría de votos, sorprendente, el winner es...**

**¡'Sí, amo'!**

Jo, así que deben estar atentAs, que el prefacio lo subiré en unos ratitos más, si no es que mañana por la mañana. Gracias a todAs las que votaron y aprovecharon de dejar reviews... y, hablando de reviews... **Oh my f*cking GOD!** Recibí 42 reviews! Nos saltamos de los 138 a los 180. La verdad, el viernes después de subir el capitulo me metía ver mi profile y vi: '164 reviews', y dije... '¿Esto es una broma? ¿¡Tantos!?' Aw, les juro, morí de felicidad nOn. Gracias a las que se tomaron sus minutitos para votar y dejar sus opiniones, son TAAAAN kuls. Como dice Meyer en Eclipse, en los agradecimientos, ojalá pudiera darles un Turbo 119 a cada una. Mil gracias.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Y, ah, verdad. Una chica por ahí me preguntó el msn, aquí lo dejo: x(.)bittersweet(_)()hotmail(.)com -sin los paréntesis- aunque también lo podían encontrar en mi profile. nOn Agreguen sin miedo chicas, siempre es bueno aumentar la cantidad de contactos. (?)

**Opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones (?), amenazas de muerte... ¡Sólo darle al 'Go'!**

**Kisses!Miu.**

EDIT: Confirmo, mis girls, que ya publiqué 'Sí, amo'. Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile. nOn


	10. Interludio II: I

Perdónenme una vez más por el retraso, por favor, pero es que el colegio, la vida, etc, me quitan un poquito de tiempo. Y como que no me sentía conforme con el capitulo. Hice lo posible para que quedara como quería, aquí tiene más o menos una visión. ¡Disfrúten!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan y compañía, son de S. Meyer. La frase primera es de Shakespeare, de la obra Romeo y Julieta. El nombre del interludio es del solo de piano de Yiruma. Sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Canción recomendada: **First love - Yiruma.

* * *

**ii. Pero qué más da hacer el amor**

**Interludio dos: ****First love**

**·**

Junio, 2002. Port Angeles, un restaurant de por ahí.

Y, por supuesto, caminan de manos tomadas; y ambos sienten la descarga que realiza su piel sobre la otra, cuántas emociones que se esconden tras palabras mudas y miradas gritonas. Pero ellos se entienden, y eso es lo que importa. La mano de él presiona con un poquito de fuerza la de ella, y la muchacha mira de reojo a su acompañante: le sonríe con una calidez que tiñe sus propias mejillas de rojo. El ríe, ante el color del rostro de su _amiga._

El lugar está con poca clientela, como él había pensado antes. Así tendrían una privacidad mayor en su _tercera_ cita. La mira de frente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y, con la dulzura infinita que irradian sus caricias, roza la mejilla de ella con lentitud y suavidad, igual que lo haría con una muñeca de porcelana. Luego la toma por la cintura, y ella hace lo mismo, con confianza y sonrisas tímidas, lo atrae más hacia sí, con derechos y posesión. Ella apoya levemente su cabeza contra el hombro del chico, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, y pensando que la vida sería perfecta si pudieran permanecer así, para siempre.

Una pequeña risa hace que salga de su burbuja de ensoñación.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta la aterciopelada voz más hermosa que ella jamás escuchó y escuchará.

—Por supuesto —susurra en su oído, coqueta y decidida.

Se sonríen de forma amena y caminan por un pasillo entre las mesas deshabitadas, buscando la privacidad para ambos, tranquilos. Miran alrededor, notando unas cuantas parejas empalagosas, dos mujeres hablando con el volumen un poco alto, quejándose de Dios-sabe-qué, y hombres bebiendo en la barra del sitio una que otra bebida.

Y así, con esos pequeños imperfectos –los bebedores, sobre todo–, el lugar era ideal para ellos dos. Con las ventanas cubiertas por aquellas cortinas rojas, que le daban la sombra al lugar. Las mesas de vidrio y sillas mullidas de cojines rojos; las velas, servilletas, y condimentos en cada pequeña mesa. Las luces tenues de una tarde de junio. Del 20 de junio, para ser más exactos.

Caminaron tranquilamente, sintiendo que el mundo tiene que esperarlos, que tienen toda la eternidad. Llegan a una mesa apartada de las demás, y no tardan en tomar asiento y ser atendidos. Sólo faltó una mirada picaresca de la joven mesera para que ambos se sonrojaran al mismo tiempo, ella se aleja a pasos danzarines. Ambos, al verse, rieron quedamente; sentados uno frente al otro, pusieron sus manos sobre la mesa y entrelazaron sus dedos para no soltarse, y la vida se les iba en ello si lo hacían.

No necesitan palabras, ella sabe que eso, quizá, sólo puede herir. Pero, todo lo que quiere, todo lo que necesita, está ahí, frente a ella, entre sus manos, mirándola…, queriéndola. Y el universo se extiende con la infinidad más hermosa que nunca observó, y los tonos oscuros del cielo estelar se pintaron de verde esmeralda. Y las estrellas brillaron como las velas de la mesa reflejadas en el espejo más bello que jamás había visto. Y lee el alma más perfecta que jamás apreció, y gusta de lo que lee.

Y él hace lo mismo. Y su universo se tiñe de chocolate.

Caen en lo que más deseaban, y las dos líneas rosas dibujaron sonrisas tentadoras.

_Labios._

Suelta la mano de ella, tranquilamente, acariciando el dorso antes que nada, y corre su silla lentamente, hasta quedar cerca, casi al lado, de ella. Toma su mano con más fuerza, expresándole los deseos de que no se alejara nunca.

Su boca dibuja un perfecto "te quiero" antes de que estuviera ocupada con un corto y pasional beso. Las manos de ella rodean el cuello de él, pasando por sus amplios hombros y quedando justo debajo de su oreja, cosa que no impide que juegue con los cabellos bronces de su amante. Él, con ternura, pasa su brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola con silla y todo, deseando sentirla cada vez más cerca. Algo cruje con tono monocorde, y ella dirige su mirada a aquella bolsita que había colgado anteriormente en la silla, antes de sentarse. Y se sonroja recordando motivos silenciosos de su _cita._

Su pedido llega con pasos mudos, y la mesera les mira con complicidad pintada en aquellos lindos ojos azules y pequeños. Les ofrece una que otra cosa. Niegan. Y la amable chica trae otro candelabro y más velas, las prende con delicadeza y les desea una linda tarde, aunque eso, de verdad, sobra.

Ahora el café para dos ya no se ve tan apetitoso teniendo el rostro del otro tan cerca. Y se miran los labios de reojo, preguntándose si sería mejor… No, no sería mejor. Y se acercan con exagerada lentitud, cerrando los ojos susurrando palabras de amor. Cuando sus labios se acarician, no esperan a que la pasión explote; se intensifica el roce, y vuelven a jugar a hacer el amor con sus bocas, tan inexpertas, queriendo alcanzar la perfección. Se abrazan, se atraen y juegan. Sus bocas danzan a un ritmo que sólo ellos conocen y no se cansan. Su cuerpo siente las descargas que sus labios mandan, y sabe a placer.

Buscan aire al momento de separarse, y se miran con labios dormidos.

Ella sonríe, y le abraza de manera desprevenida. Pero, a pesar de todo, él también le abraza a ella.

—Te ves hermosa —dice él, sintiéndola entre sus brazos e inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos marrones.

Ella se sonroja ante tal comentario.

—No me siento así —susurró ella, con la mirada gacha y sin saber qué decir realmente—. Todo ha sido obra de Alice y…

Él le cortó con un pequeño beso en los labios, por supuesto, ella no se quejó de aquello, pero le molestó que se separara antes de que pudiera corresponderle. Su respiración se había alterado levemente, pero no se preocupaba en avergonzarse.

—¿Y…? —inquiere él, un poco ansioso por la respuesta que ella le dará.

—No sé —suspira ella, y le mira a los ojos esmeraldas—, no me siento yo.

Él se da un tiempo para observarla; con aquélla ropa que le quedaba buenísima, esos jeans oscuros y ajustados, con aquella polera blanca y larga, con un escote que le permitía ver sus hombros níveos y suaves. El peinado un poco elaborado que, obviamente, no lo hizo ella sola. El conjunto perfecto de los aros y la cadena. Y su… brazalete. El que él le regaló, con el corazón de cristal brillando a la tenue luz de las velas, creando un pequeño arcoíris personal.

_Perfecta_, pensó él.

—No te preocupes —rió, estrechándola más contra sí—. Yo te quiero, no importa cómo luzcas. Siempre serás la misma para mí, hermosa y mía.

–Oh —sonríe ella a más no poder. Siente cómo un nudo se forma en su garganta y le pican los ojos, amenazando con que pequeños ríos de agua se desborden de las comisuras de ellos. Él siempre podía sorprenderla con palabras tan hermosas como aquellas—. Por cierto —dice, tomando la bolsita con una maniobra del brazo, y sacando un paquetito envuelto en papel azul—, feliz cumpleaños.

Él toma la cajita, y la deja sobre la mesa, yendo por un regalo extra que sabe que obtendrá.

—Gracias —y pone su mejor sonrisa torcida, que sabe que es la favorita de ella, a pesar que no se lo diga; antes de juntar sus labios otra vez con los de ella y comenzar a jugar una vez más.

—Ya son dieciséis —susurra ella contra los labios de él.

—Prefiero tus tiernos trece —y le roba un beso más.

—Pronto serán catorce.

—Pronto…

Y se vuelven a besar.

* * *

Diciembre, 2008. New York, restaurant Luna di Argento.

—¿Sabes? Creo que la mesera intentaba coquetear contigo —le dice ella, de brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas, mirando en la dirección en que aquella 'rubia peligrosa' se había marchado moviendo sus prominentes caderas. Caderas que el tiempo, a ella misma, no le había otorgado.

Él toma un sorbo de su vaso de agua, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Exageras —sentencia sin mirarla; pero algo en su interior se alegra del pequeño ataque de celos.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, dime, ¿por qué te hacía ojitos…? —pregunta batiendo las pestañas de forma rápida, imitando los actos de aquella camarera—, ¿… y se te acercaba lo suficiente para que vieras sus 'atributos superiores'? —bufa, obviamente descontenta y celosa.

Ríe con ganas al ver la expresión de ella: con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas hinchadas por el reciente puchero. Parecía una niñita, al igual que hace seis años atrás.

—Eres un idiota, Edward —masculla ella, cruzando sus brazos nuevamente sobre su estómago y desviando la mirada; sí, él era un idiota, ¡mira que reírse de ella…!

El aludido ignora el comentario. Sus codos se apoyan sobre la mesa y sus manos se entrelazan, aquel mentón marmóreo reposa en el dorso de la unión de las manos. Y la mira con tranquilidad, esperando que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más; cuando por fin lo hacen, pregunta, tranquilo, inquebrantable:

—¿Celosa, Isabella? —el rocío de su voz parece sacada de los cuentos de hadas.

Le mira de reojo, y es fácil sentir el calor en sus mejillas cuando contesta:

—Ya quisieras, Edward.

Se miran unos momentos, y ella suelta una pequeña risita.

—Pensé que sería peor.

—Supongo que debemos agradecerle a Alice este pequeño tiempo para los dos —suspira Edward.

Bella sopesa nuevamente aquella frase. Adora como suenan 'los' y 'dos' juntos, más cuando se refiere a ella y él. Sí, le gusta más de lo que debería.

Ella baja la mirada, un poco avergonzada de sus pensamientos, y un poco alejada de la realidad. No se da cuenta de que Edward le mira, con la profundidad de las esmeraldas relamiendo la dulzura del brillo verdoso en sus ojos. Explora el oscuro chocolate sin descubrir lo que se escribe en la mente de Bella. Suspira.

Y la nota diferente, un poco ida, un poco no-Bella. La ve mascullar algo en voz baja, muy baja, tanto que su oído no pudo oírla, el dibujo de sus labios tampoco ayudó mucho.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —pregunta él, con cortesía, debatiéndose contra sus deseos de permanecer juntos en aquél lugar.

La ve negar lentamente, fingiendo la más forzada de las sonrisas.

—No, está bien —dice, y ahora su sonrisa parece sincera—. Disfruto estos momentos contigo… a solas.

Y se quedan en silencio, sin saber qué decirse, en realidad. Y el verde cae sobre el marrón una vez más, sus ojos gritan cosas que sus labios no están dispuestos a decir.

Y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, es mejor así.

* * *

Agosto, 2003. Seattle, aeropuerto.

Un pequeño gemido se escapa de su pecho en cuanto le oye decir, una vez más, sus razones elocuentes. Con la maleta aferrada de la manilla, se queda delante de ella, mirándola, esperando más gritos después de ese sonido tan roto que se escapó de su pecho. Los deseos de abrazarla se contienen al ver que no están solos.

_¡Al diablo con la gente!_, piensa él. Y sus brazos rodean el delicado cuerpo de la chica frente a él. El chasquido de la maleta al caer sólo llamó a miradas curiosas, depositando la visión en la joven pareja. Y su triste despedida. Los brazos fuertes de él la estrechan más fuerte, como si no la sintiera lo suficientemente cerca.

Están solos, los demás se han ido a esperarlos. Saben que necesitan un momento para los dos. Alice, a lo lejos, se debate entre ir o quedarse ahí, entre los brazos de Jasper, que le susurra que todo estará bien, y que los deje solos. Carlisle se ve atacado por Esme, quien le pregunta si de verdad es necesario que su hijo vaya con él, el doctor responde que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y ambos, de los que se habla en susurros, se abrazan con la intensidad de un beso apasionado.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurra ella, dolida, con el gusto de la separación en la lengua, y no era un sabor agradable.

—Volveré en un mes —repite él el cuento que ya había dicho tantas veces—, sólo iré con Carlisle a Italia a visitar…

—… a unos viejos amigos, lo sé —le corta ella, fría e indiferente… y rota por dentro—. Pero ¿por qué tienes que ir tú?

El tono que se quiebra en su voz de niñita le obliga a acercarla más a su cuerpo.

—Carlisle me pidió que le acompañara —musita él, con un encogimiento de hombros que le cuesta demasiado.

Él puede sentir cómo ella comienza con sus pequeños sollozos.

—Te echaré muchísimo de menos —solloza contra el pecho del muchacho.

Él se siente indefenso, inmune e impotente. No imaginó que aquello le podría hacer tanto daño, y mutuo.

—Y yo a ti, como ni te lo imaginas —él le abraza con toda la dulzura que le es posible, mientras acaricia la espalda de la chica temblorosa, entre sus brazos adolescentes.

Y se quedan en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decirse, en realidad. Todo lo que ya habían mencionado, sus rostros lo gritan en silencio, y comprenden, con el alma encogida, el regusto amargo de la despedida. Luego, ella cierra los ojos, suspira, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, dice, sin vergüenza:

—Te quiero.

El aliento de su boca se estrella contra la tela blanca de la camisa del muchacho, la perfora, y el vapor tibio acaricia su piel con la suavidad de la seda.

—Y yo te amo —dice él, atrayéndola más hacia sí, si aquello era posible. Y a ella se le crea un nudo en la garganta, por lo dicho, sus mejillas, completamente sonrosadas.

Y lo intenta una vez más.

—No te vayas —suplica.

La mira, y el verde se pierde en el marrón oscuro, sin vida y sin brillo. Se inclina un poco, rozan sus narices y él entrecierra sus ojos.

—Perdóname —susurra, contra los labios de ella.

Está dispuesto a darle un beso de despedida, pero ella se separa lentamente, evitando el roce entre sus bocas. Él la ve, escéptico, nunca antes le había rechazado así; y sus ojos se oscurecen, y el esmeralda se enfunda en negro verdoso, su mara se fue hacia sus zapatos oscuros.

La muchacha se suelta del agarre de sus brazos, y se maldice a sí misma interiormente, por romper ese contacto tan placentero.

—Te esperaré —le promete ella, sin mirarle, y él tampoco le mira—, pero… sólo como tu amiga…

—Bella… —él levanta la mirada, y la ve, ambos se ven. Desorientado por sus palabras, siente que se le encoge el corazón.

—Así que ¡regresa pronto, Edward! —exclama, y Bella se lanza a los brazos de Edward, y da su último beso por aquel tiempo, a pesar de romper su reciente promesa.

Y a pesar que los labios de Edward saben a adiós, ella si deleita con el elixir de su boca. Escuchan susurros reprobatorios, sienten dedos apuntándolos y niños exclamando gestos de asco…

… pero no les importa, porque ahora sólo estaban en su mundo.

En su lugar feliz.

* * *

Diciembre, 2008. New York, restaurant Luna di Argento. Mesa para dos.

Comen en silencio, mirándose de reojo. Sus asientos están más cerca de cuando llegaron, y sus cuerpos se rozan con delicadeza, investigando qué es aquella descarga que se expande por su piel al simple tacto. Comen a pesar de que no tienen hambre. Y ahora, estando tan cerca, tomar el tenedor para degustar la pasta es una ciencia difícil.

A Bella se le revuelve el estómago cuando descubre a Edward mirándola con aquellos ojos esmeralda, profundos, hermosos y tan de él. A Edward se le va la coherencia cuando ve a Bella, nerviosa, bella, mirándole, tan ella.

La ve tomar su vaso de jugo, sorber dos veces y volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa, y su mano descansando sobre la tela del mantel de la mesa.

Y no desaprovecha esta oportunidad.

Su mano marmórea se hace trampa sobre la nívea de Bella, sintiendo las descargas que había sentido antes, pero más fuertes, ahora. Ella parece sobresaltarse un poco, pero después mira a Edward con expresión de sorpresa; él solamente sonríe. Y, al parecer, le dice cosas en silencio con su simple mirada, porque los dedos de Bella se entrelazan con los de Edward, con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás. Las palabras son completamente innecesarias.

O, quizás, no.

—Definitivamente, no es tan malo —susurra ella, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, y suspira.

—Creo… que no —dice él, con una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro. Ella la ve, y no puede evitar sonrosarse la verle así, su sonrisa, su favorita. Intenta erguirse nuevamente, pero el brazo de Edward sobre su hombro no se lo permite y, al contrario de sus intenciones, la atrae más hacia sí.

—Ya podemos estar así en público, Bella —susurra él en su oído, con voz involuntariamente seductora; y Bella agradece que es a ella a quien se lo dice, y no a otra—. Ya somos _grandecitos._

—Oh, si, verdad, _mi amor_ —las palabras salen solas de sus labios, pero no se retracta de decirlas—. Cierto que nos casaremos.

El rió entre dientes, dándose cuenta de cuánto le gustaba que le dijera así. _Mi amor._ Más de lo que debería gustarle.

—¿Y tendremos muchos hijos? —pregunta Edward, para seguir la corriente.

—Una niña y un niño —dice ella, como si fuera un secreto—. Serán… uhm… dame un par de nombres como buen padre que serás.

Y juegan a que tienen un futuro por delante, con palabras demasiado sinceras para ser bromas. Al final de todo, se quedan en silencio. Sus platos están vacíos, y no tardan en llevárselos. Pagan la cuenta y se van, aún sin hablarse, pues sólo las miradas bastan.

La luna juega con los destellos de sus ojos. Para Bella, el infinito se enfunda en verde esmeralda. Para Edward, lo ilimitado se baña en chocolate.

—Edward —le llama Bella, tomando su mano.

—Dime.

—¿Qué… te dijo Alice para convencerte…? Digo, para que te cases conmigo, ya sabes —las palabras se trababan en su boca, con el nerviosismo de cómo él podría reaccionar ante la pregunta.

Le oye suspirar con pesadez, y después reír.

—Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, ¿no te basta? —susurra él, muy cerca de ella, la oscuridad cubre el rostro de Bella, pero Edward bien puede ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven—. Creo que es razón suficiente para aceptar.

—No intentes distraerme que no funcionará, y el juego ya acabó —dijo ella con dificultad. Su respiración casi pasa a ser un jadeo.

El suspira, repasando las palabras que Bella había dicho. Ella cree que es un _juego._

—Prometo decírtelo después de nuestra boda.

—¿De verdad? —inquiere Bella, tomando a Edward del brazo mientras se dirigen al Volvo del mismo.

Y él se detiene, se pone frente a ella y la mira con intensidad. Y se comienza a acercar a su rostro con deliberada lentitud. La mente de Bella trabaja rápido, ve a Edward acercarse, y ahora entrecierra sus ojos verdes; ella se petrifica en su lugar, y, sin saber por qué, se pone en la punta de sus pies, esperando el roce de sus labios con los de Edward. Se toman las manos y la escena parece perfecta. Los labios de Edward acarician la piel de Bella…

… depositando un beso en su frente.

—Lo prometo —escucha la voz de Edward decir contra su piel, y su aliento se estrella contra sus cabellos.

Ella abre los ojos con la decepción en el rostro. Y baja la mirada, pensando en lo que estaba esperando antes de eso. _Un beso_. Uno _de verdad._

Pero, a pesar de todo, ella sabe que es lo más lejos que puede llegar con su mejor amigo. Ese que se va a ser su esposo dentro de unas semanas. Ese que estuvo siempre con ella. Ese que era celoso. Ese que le inventó una nana _a ella._ Ese que tiene la sonrisa más cautivadora que jamás vio. Ese que posee la voz más hermosa y aterciopelada que jamás escuchó. Ese del que está enamorada.

Ese que fue, es y será _su primer amor._

'_Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, ¿no te basta?'_

'_Sí, es suficiente, para siempre'_

* * *

**¡Los interludios sí que cuestan!**

Tuve un ataque excesivo compulsivo de escribir poéticamente. Para ser completamente sincera, escribí este interludio mientras escuchaba _'No puedo dejarte de amar'_, de Camila y Reik. ¡Aw, es TAN linda esa canción! Creo que haré un songfic con ella, de Luna Nueva, con Edward. ¡Atentas! Ahora, ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Descubrí que, de un momento a otro, Jackson Rathbone, el actor que hace de Jasper Hale en la película, es hermoso, bello, perfecto (a excepción de su peinado uOu). Las que me tienen en el msn pueden ver una foto de él en mi display; es por él que volví a mi casi-antiguo nick. Janelle Rathbone.

Y hablando de la película, odio al estúpido que se le ocurrió estrenar Crepúsculo para toda latinoamerica el mismo maldito día. ¡Ahora es el uno de enero en Chile! Apenas me enteré me puse a llorar, sí, a llorar, porque yo toda ilusionada con que sería el 27 de noviembre. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Ah, salgamos de mi deprimente vida. ¿Les gustó el interludio? ¿Está mal? ¿Feo? ¿Ewww? ¿Awww? ¿ETC?

Espero que les haya gustado. nOn

**Please, reviews. Para saber su opinión. Se los agradeceré eternamente. :D**

**LasQuiere!Miu/Janelle.**


	11. Beso de mentiritas

Aw, odienme, están en todo su derecho YoY. ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que me he tardado, Dios! Y eso que este capitulo ya lo venía planeando desde hace mucho. PERO la sorpresa de verdad no es este capi, sino el numero diez (x). Ya veran, ya veran. Y, ¡niñas! Hemos llegado ya a nuestra primera meta. ¡El primer beso (sin contar los interludios)! ¡Oh sí! Ahora, por favor, disfrúten.

**Disclaimer:** Sí, sí, sí, nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Meyer, yo los tomé prestados (a pesar de que no quiera devolverlos). Quizá conserve a Edward y Carlisle... (Douh, ¡la trama sí es mía!).

* * *

**viii. Beso de mentiritas**

"_Quiero decir, que sé que estabas un poco dentro de mí._

_Pero imaginé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_

—**One in a million, Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**·**

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que alisaba esa arruga en el satén azul. Pasé mi mano una vez más, pensando que ya se rendiría la tela, cuando la distorsión en el vestido se volvió a formar, era insoportable. Era casi certero que, antes de que llegáramos al restaurant, perdería la poca cordura que me quedaba, si es que todavía me quedaba, porque aún no hallaba una razón lógica para haber aceptado la invitación de Marco Vulturis para esta noche; tampoco era del todo clínico que ya _fuéramos_ en camino. Sí, plural, porque no iba sola.

—¿Quieres dejar eso ya? —preguntó Edward, al volante del coche—. Me vas a volver loco.

Le miré con ojos envenenados. Esperaba que toda la mala vibra que sentía se transmitiera con esa mirada. Él me ignoró por completo, como bien sabía hacerlo. Refunfuñé incoherencias que ni yo logré entender y me crucé de brazos sobre mi vientre, como una niña pequeña que se le niega algo.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿qué quieres que haga? —le pregunté algo frustrada. Normalmente no expongo a Edward a mi mal humor, una razón es porque siempre se burla de aquello. Pero hoy no era buena idea, él tampoco estaba de un humor excelente.

—¿Bajo la ventana para que te tires por ella? —inquirió con una ceja alzada. No duró mucho su farsa, y se echó a reír entre dientes—. No lo sé, Bella. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté venir contigo a esta estupidez.

Yo mucho menos lo sabía. Aunque…

—Pues porque eres mi futuro _esposo_ y porque el maldito abogado quiere conocerte —expliqué. Sobra decir que me sonrojé un poco cuando dije la palabra esposo; aún no me acostumbraba del todo a la idea, pero, en cambio, y para muy mal augurio, la imagen de ver a Edward bajo un arco de flores, con esmoquin, y _esperándome,_ me parecía cada más bonita, y me gustaba más de lo que debería.

—Aún no entiendo el por qué de conocerme, ¿no les basta que _me hayas elegido?_ —la verdad es que su pregunta me dejo perpleja, en especial sus últimas palabras.

"_Y… cuando seamos adultos, ¿nos casaremos?"_

"_Por supuesto, ¿qué sería una eternidad sin ti?"_

Maldición, recuerdos otra vez. Me encogí de hombros, indiferente a su pregunta, y no quise seguir hablando, pero tenía que decirle algo.

—Gracias, de todos modos —le dije sin verle, el paisaje se apreciaba muy bien desde la ventana. Sí, hum, un grifo, qué interesante.

—Yo también estoy nervioso —no se me pasó desapercibido que ignoró mis agradecimientos. Pero al diablo. Hum, otra banca, creo que es más interesante que el grifo.

Intenté olvidar mis recuerdos, guardarlos en una caja y cerrar con llave, por lo menos lo que quedaba del día, que no era mucho. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, no había nada que decir. O nada que _quería_ decir. El tema de nuestra 'cita' no lo había sacado a colación, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo; él mucho menos, creí.

Me era imposible disfrazar la decepción de ese momento, por un segundo pensé que _volveríamos_ a empezar, una vez más. Pero luego de sentir sus labios en mi frente… fue la esperanza la que se quebró frente a mí como un vidrio que recibió un pelotazo. A pesar de todo tenía que superarlo. Hoy debíamos fingir ser la parejita feliz que dentro de semanas se casa, y si salimos vivos, creo que nos tendrían que dar medallas de actuación por eso.

¿Debo sumar que soy horrible mintiendo?

Ya creo que sí.

—_¿Que qué?_ —su voz no era más que sorpresa.

—_Que… el abogado quiere invitarnos a cenar_ —expliqué con cierta vergüenza en la voz. No me imaginaba que él llegaría a aceptar después.

—_¿Estás loca, Bella? _—preguntó—_. Sé que soy bueno mintiendo, pero tú eres un desastre. Nos descubrirán enseguida._

—_¿Entonces aceptas?_ —inquirí con algo de furia en la voz, no me gustaba que me remarcara mis defectos. Si es que mentir mal era un defecto.

Ahora, el verlo ahí, sentado a mi lado, con las manos un poco sudorosas y la mandíbula tensa, era muestra de que sí había aceptado. Y me quedé mirándole más de lo debido, o más de lo que yo misma me había auto-impuesto. Pero ¡al diablo con todo! No podía creer que hasta enfurruñado y manejando tenso se veía tan… _lindo._

Hice nota del cabello despeinado y levemente húmedo; la camisa verdosa que resaltaba el color de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda –que hoy brillaban con el sentimiento del nerviosismo–. Sus pantalones negros y zapatos a juego. Su pálida piel, sus pómulos, sus… labios. Creo que me quedé mirando su boca más tiempo del que había planeado, demasiado. Y aquello sólo incitó a recordarme cómo sabían sus labios sobre los míos, hace años. Y, entonces, me pregunté si, hasta el día de hoy, tendrían el mismo sabor.

Y deseé probarlos una vez más. Olvidé todo lo que yo misma me había dicho, me había ordenado; y también desenterré lo que había enterrado muerto, aquel sentimiento que debió haber marchitado hace tantos años…

—Estás más tensa de lo normal, Bella —observó Edward, cuando nos detuvimos frente a un semáforo en rojo. Yo le miré con ojos confusos, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos avanzado ya bastantes cuadras—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, aparte de lo obvio?

Parpadeé un par de veces, mientras él pisaba el acelerador con delicadeza, arrancando el auto con pequeña velocidad. Estábamos estancados entre un Chevy y un Ford. Vaya.

—¿Qué…? —intenté preguntar, pero la voz no me salía del todo—. ¿Qué es 'lo obvio'?

—Pues… —se intentó explicar, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Claro, fallar, que vean que mentimos y que descubran que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa. Ah, y que no te den la herencia. Supongo que eso debería ser _lo obvio._

Me detuve a pensar en eso un momento. Sí, claro, estaba _nerviosa_ por fallar en las malas mentiras que daríamos, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la consecuencia de que no recibiría la herencia, aunque bien claro era. En esos momentos, dentro del auto, a su lado, en lo único que podía pensar… era en él. En él y nadie más. En que hoy se haría pasar por mi prometido oficial. En que hoy tendría, quizás, que hacer cosas que hacía años que no hacíamos.

_En que teníamos que jugar a querernos una vez más._

Me costó creer que él pensara que sólo me preocupaba la maldita herencia y nada más –aunque lo más racional sería eso, pero, después de todo, creí que las cosas cambiaron un poco–; en el tiempo que llevaba el maldito plan, el cual no era mucho, no me había detenido a pensar en el dinero casi en ningún momento. ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo podía pensar en él! ¡En Edward! Y él…

—Ah, claro… _lo obvio_ —hum, una pareja sentada en una banca, interesante.

Sentí su mirada preocupada sobre mi cuerpo, y mis labios comenzaron a temblar. Creo que me empezó a picar la garganta un poco, y escocieron mis ojos. Tenía tanta rabia que… quería llorar.

¡Pero no aquí, no delante de él!

—¿Bella? —preguntó. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo una mal actuada naturalidad rota.

—No es nada.

—No me mientas.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente antes de seguir hablando. Ahora el escozor de la garganta dolía.

—No lo hago —mentí nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —insistió.

—¡Nada, maldición! ¡No me pasa nada!

El coche se detuvo nuevamente, pero ahora era porque habíamos llegado.

Ninguno movió ni un dedo, él me miraba, yo miraba por la ventana, no me atrevía a verle los ojos, llenos de confusión y preocupación, no era capaz. Me sentía tan confundida y apenada. No podía creer que me hubiera comportado de esa manera con él, gritarle. Había un mal augurio en el aire, aquella no sería una noche buena, la verdad.

En esos momentos quise hacer demasiadas cosas. Gritar, maldecir, llorar, ponerme histérica, golpear a alguien…

… besar a Edward. Y era un impulso que siempre estuvo dentro de mí, muy adentro; y yo siempre estuve fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

No fue hasta que sentís sus brazos en mi cintura, que me volví a verle. Él se había inclinado levemente para darme alcance. Sus fuertes brazos eran una deliciosa jaula alrededor de mi cuerpo, y me atraía con la suavidad de la fuerza gravitacional de la Tierra. Y, en una reacción de impulso, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, escondiéndome de su mirada.

Sentí su mano en mi cabello, acariciando tranquilamente mi cabeza. Luego sus dedos jugaron con la piel de mis mejillas –o lo poco que de ellas quedaba expuesta ante mi 'escondite'–; su tacto era realmente placentero. Varias descargas eléctricas viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, al simple roce de su piel con la mía, y no era la primera vez que me ocurría aquello. Me pregunté, entonces, si a él le sucedería lo mismo.

—Por favor —susurró contra mi frente, con su voz aterciopelada y musical. Se me encogió el corazón de sólo escuchar su tono de voz: era preocupado y dulce, como una confesión.

—¿Qué? —me las arreglé para musitar, mi voz no tenía la misma fuerza que la suya. Me sentí repentinamente insignificante entre sus brazos, los cuales aumentaron su presión sobre mi cuerpo una vez que siguió hablando.

—No estés preocupada, Bella —entonces me alejó para que pudiera ver mi rostro, el mío debería estar demacrado por una emoción de nerviosismo y tristeza, el suyo, en cambio, transmitía cuanta dulzura necesitaba para que las comisuras de mis labios se esbozaran levemente—. Te prometo… no, _te juro_ que todo va a salir más que bien.

Su repentina ansiedad y emoción se pintó sobre la esmeraldas brillantes que ahora eran sus ojos. Vi los míos reflejados en el espejo de aquella mirada, y sólo pude observar cómo el chocolate se fundía ante el verde, y formaban las partes iguales de un todo.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Edward —bajé la mirada a mis manos, ahora puestas sobre mis piernas. Me carcomía el dolor el simple saber de que a él no le era grata la idea de ser mi novio ficticio.

—No importa si quiero o no —susurró—, _lo haré_, porque te lo prometí.

Suspiré un gran puñado de aire cuando le contesté:

—Hay promesas que has roto, Edward, y henos aquí —sentí su cuerpo tensarse a mi lado, pero no me detuve—. No quiero que… te veas obligado a…

Sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando su piel tocó la mía.

—Shh… —uno de sus dedos voló a mis labios, callándolos al instante—. ¿Vamos, _querida?_

El tono de voz no logró otra cosa que hacerme sonreír. Le abracé con toda la fuerza que me fue posible, pasando mis brazos por su cuello, y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Eres el mejor —le susurré al oído—. ¡Vamos, _cariño!_

Nos bajamos del auto, cada uno por sus respectivas puertas, y, luego, cuando volvimos a juntarnos, le abracé suavemente por la cintura, él hizo lo mismo, pero me cogió del hombro, y me acercó a él. No supe, hasta ese entonces, lo demasiado bien que se sentía aquello. Era libre de inhalar su aroma tan masculino y natural como siempre quise. Podía tener contacto físico con él sin que se viera demasiado sospechoso. _Hoy debíamos mentir._

Fue difícil dar vuelta hacia atrás y decir a Edward _"mejor vayámonos",_ porque cuando entramos al restaurant me entró un pánico irracional. Él debió sentirlo, el tirón que di a su camisa no fue por nada; algo en mi interior me obligó a acercarme un poco más a él, para sentirme relativamente protegida.

—Tranquila —susurró Edward, ronco y lleno de ansiedad.

—Sí, sí… ¡claro! —titubeé despacio, intentando sonreír, pero mis labios temblaron levemente y me sonrojé un poco, como cada vez que miento muy mal.

Nos detuvimos en medio del salón recibidor, y me puso frente a él, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y con el pulgar acarició mis mejillas, como _antes_ lo hacía.

—Relájate —besó mi frente con ternura infinita. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas al instante—. Todo saldrá bien, ya te lo dije —asentí como pude, el sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita—. Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

Se afloró en mis labios una sonrisa más que sincera.

Caminamos unos pasos más, hasta que nos topamos con una recepcionista. Tuvimos que dar nuestros nombres –en realidad sólo el mío, y también el del abogado–. La recepcionista llamó a una mesera que nos condujo hacia la mesa que ella, la recepcionista, le había dicho. No se me pasó por alto que se la chica detenía a veces a mirar sólo a Edward. Él, claro, intentaba ignorarla. Yo, simplemente, fulminaba con la mirada a la mesera.

Y ahí estaba yo, matando con los ojos a la mesera, con un brazo de Edward aferrando mi cintura, cuando vimos a Marco Vulturis en una mesa, a unos diez pasos de distancia.

Algo en mi interior se retorció al ver, una vez más, su rostro perfecto y devastadoramente hermoso, tan blanco como la cal, y aquellos extraños ojos rojizos y exóticos, por un momento se me olvidó que Edward estaba a mi lado, analizando al hombre del modo clínico. Marco se veía tan guapo con ese traje negro, que poco fui consiente de su reciente compañía. Estaba con él una mujer, también bastante guapa. Otra vez se retorció algo en mi estómago, pero sólo fueron puntadas de celos.

Ella era incluso más hermosa que las mujeres que ves en películas o revistas de modas. Tenía un rostro maternal y níveo, su piel, a simple vista, lucía suave. Su rostro de cal estaba enmarcado en un cabello rojizo y ondulado, brillante y muy bien cuidado. Sus ojos azules nos observaban con curiosidad, pero una sonrisa adornaba sus pequeños y rellenos labios. La mujer era simplemente hermosa.

Y ella y Marco estaban cogidos de la mano, mostrando su unión sobre la mesa. En cuanto nos vieron, Marco sonrió de esa forma tan provocadora, creo que comencé a hiperventilar.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó con júbilo.

Confieso que me sentí aliviada al no ver ahí a nadie más, sólo su… ¿esposa? Mis dudas se dispersaron cuando una argolla de oro brilló en el dedo de la mujer que acompañaba al abogado de mi abuelo. Oh, ¿debo agregar que se me cruzó cierto sentimiento de decepción?

—Hola, señor Vulturis —saludé tímidamente cuando sentí un apretón en mi mano, por parte de Edward. Le miré, y él observaba hacia nuestros anfitriones.

Marco se levantó del sofá rojo que constituía sus respectivos asientos, había otro para Edward y para mí, y al frente de ambos, una mesa bastante amplia.

—Por favor, para ustedes soy Marco —cogió mi mano y la besó con dulzura, luego dio a Edward un apretón amistoso de manos. Ya sentía la tensión en la mano de mi amigo— Tú debes ser el afortunado novio de Isabella.

—Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto.

Me sorprendió la facilidad de Edward para mentir. Él tenía razón, era excelente actuando…, hasta yo me creí lo que dijo, y por un momento me pregunté si de verdad esto era una farsa. Al menos Marco le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Pero, ¡siéntense! ¡Pasen, pasen!

—Gracias, Marco —dijo Edward, con su voz aterciopelada.

Pasamos a sentarnos en el sofá rojizo, frente al de Marco y su mujer. Él, de forma muy elegante, hizo una seña para indicar a la mujer, quien sonrió hermosamente.

—Ella es Dídima —explicó Marco, y un sentimiento empalagoso se impregnaba a su voz masculina—, mi esposa.

Extendí la mano sobre la mesa, para coger la mano de Dídima. Y, como había pensado, su piel era tan suave como la seda.

—Un gusto —dije cuando solté su mano.

—Un placer —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—El placer es mío —contestó Dídima, y fue cuando sonrió que mostró todos sus perfectos y perlados dientes.

En ese momento sólo hablamos de trivialidades sin sentido, y por unos minutos se me había olvidado que venía a presentar a Edward delante de Marco. El abogado simplemente deseó saber cosas de nuestra vida, por separado. Mi amigo le explicó que trabajaba con su padre en un el hospital de la ciudad, Marco elogió a Edward. Yo me regodeé en la insignificancia cuando revelé que aún era la secretaria de una empresa; Dídima mencionó que también había tenido su turno, todas lo teníamos.

Pedimos nuestras comidas, y no tardaron en llegar. La verdad no tenía nada de hambre, pero, por aparentar, comí mi comida en silencio. El filete con puré de papas sabía bastante bien.

Entre Edward y yo había casi nulo contacto físico, a penas nos habíamos sentado nos separamos, como si nos repeliéramos. No sabía si era la vergüenza o el miedo a fallar, pero no quería sentir la descarga que me producía el tacto de él sobre mi piel. No en estos momentos.

Marco y Dídima, por otra parte, estaban aún tomados de la mano, y cuando contaban de su matrimonio feliz se daban cortos besos de vez en cuando. Sentí la punzada de celos una vez más, ¿por qué Edward y yo no nos podíamos ver así?

Simple, _lo mío con Edward era falso._

Pero, como siempre, _todos tenemos nuestro turno_, y fue idea de Marco Vulturis el que se rompiera la pared invisible que Edward y yo habíamos construido entre ambos.

—¿Qué les sucede, Isabella, Edward? —preguntó Marco, mientras abrazaba a su esposa por los hombros.

Pestañeé un par de veces, levantando la mirada del plato de comida casi vació, a la mirada rojiza del abogado. Tenía cierta confusión en su rostro perfecto.

—¿A qué te refieres, Marco? —inquirió Edward. Algo en su voz me decía que él ya sabía lo que preguntaba Marco.

—Bueno, pues… —Marco vaciló antes de seguir hablando—. Es que es algo _extraño._ Digo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —esta vez pregunté yo.

Los ojos rojizos de Marco Vulturis me examinaron tanto a mí como Edward, y me sentí incómoda ante su insistente observación. No fue hasta que siguió hablando, que me di cuenta de que sujetaba el tenedor con tanta fuerza.

—Bueno, Isabella, no has _tocado_ a tu_ novio_ en toda la velada —explicó Marco.

Creo que mi mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos. Sabía que el nulo contacto entre Edward y yo era una acción reflejo, pero no que fuera tan obvio. Sopesé lo que el abogado me había dicho. ¿Teníamos que ser, Edward y yo, de esas parejas empalagosas y cursis que se abrazaban todo el tiempo, besándose cada dos segundos y gritándole al mundo entero el _amor_ que sienten por el otro?

Una parte de mi interior rogó que sí. Otra, simplemente, me dijo que actuara.

—Es que… —intenté hablar, miré de reojo a Edward, estaba tenso en su lugar—. Verás, Marco, Edward y yo somos algo _tímidos _y…

Entonces algo cruzó aquella barrera. La mano suave de Edward se posó sobre mi rostro, y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. La intensidad de aquella mirada fue tal que mis mejillas no tardaron en colorearse.

—Creo que estás algo tensa, _mi amor_ —dijo Edward, con suavidad en su voz.

—N-No, estoy bien, de verdad —juro que intenté sonreírle como pude, pero los labios me tiritaban bastante, pero dejaron de hacerlo en un instante.

El mundo se detuvo en cuanto sentí el calor de otros labios, tan conocidos y a la vez extraños. Me embargaron sentimientos que recorrían mis venas con la adrenalina del momento. No podía creer que aquella sensación sólo me la producía su boca. Sus manos aún estaban sobre mi rostro, y no me quejé de aquello. El tacto era dulce, y lento.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron por dos segundos, los suficientes para permitirme darme cuenta de algo que yo sabía que estaba ahí. ¡Maldición, qué ganas de profundizar ese simple beso!

Y fue como si las películas se prendieran y todo nuestro pasado pasara frente a mis ojos. No era capas de describir las emociones exactas, sólo sentía que podía correr kilómetros en un segundo, que daría la vuelta al mundo en un pestañeo, que tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener una furgoneta con una mano; y también la suficiente fuerza para poder retenerle ahí para siempre, y que sus labios no se despegaran de los míos.

Tampoco podía decir que aquello fuera algo que me comprometiera con él, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicar lo mucho que ese rose de labios significó para mí. La adrenalina reemplazó la sangre, y, justo cuando comenzaba a separarse, me di cuenta de que solamente quería seguir besándole.

Besándole como si nunca le hubiera besado. Besándole como hace seis años. Besándole como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Besándole como si celebráramos su cumpleaños. Besándole como si fuera San Valentín.

Besándole como si con sólo mis labios pudiera transmitirle todos mis sentimientos. Todo lo que sentí, siento y sentiré por él. Algo dentro de mí me dice que él lo sabe, ¿no es acaso obvio? Alice siempre lo repetía, ¿por qué nos poníamos las cosas difíciles?

Caí en la cuenta: sólo yo ponía las cosas difíciles. Y me aborrecí por ello.

Y con sólo ese beso, me había abierto los ojos.

Las esmeraldas de Edward me observaban con un brillo devastador, imaginé que los míos estarían igual. Fueron tres segundos los que duró nuestro _beso_, dos segundos estuvimos observándonos –diciéndonos cosas con la mirada, cosas que no saldrían de nuestros labios ahora–. Pero sólo me faltó un segundo para admitir todo el amor que se transmitió con esa acción.

Aunque… ¡vamos! Sólo era un beso de _mentiritas._

¿Verdad?

… Sinceramente, esperaba que no.

* * *

**First kiss! First kiss! Ja-ja!**

¡Al fin, caramba! Estos dos me la pusieron difícil. Vaya, vaya. El primer beso. Aunque "beso", entre comillas, porque no fue del todo correspondido. Pero... ju-ju. ¡Ah, ya! Mejor no doi spoilers del siguiente capitulo, o llegaran las amenazas de muerte. (?) Por otro lado, ¡perdónenme! Jodido colegio, estoy a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, en serio, ya me estoy estresando una vez más. Caeré en depresión YoY. Ahora sólo me servirá escribir. (!)

Muchisísimas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron su review (por más chiquito que sea, sire :3). ¡Infinitas gracias! Este capi va dedicado a todas las lectoras. Pero, creánme, se pone mejor. ¿Marco tendrá más preguntas? ¿Qué hará Bella después del beso? ¿Edward explicará la razón del beso? Jo-jo, ya lo veran, en nuestro siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto, ya subí la última parte de **Simple seduction, **a ver si se pasan a checarla. :D

**Reviews, please... para saber su opinión. ;) ¡Las amaré! oOo**

**LasQUIERO!Janelle.**

**!~**


	12. Seremos sólo dos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer; la trama es autoría mía. Para traducciones, publicaciones en otras páginas, etc, pedirme permiso a mí. ¡Jo!

**Notas de autor:** ADVERTENCIA - Capitulo cien por ciento Edward/Bella. Cursi. Romántico y demases.

* * *

**ix.**** Seremos sólo dos.**

"_**¿Cómo llegamos aquí?**_

_**Fue verte ahí, y acercarme a ti."**_

·

Me sentía extraña y completamente confundida. El corazón no se me había tranquilizado en lo poco que quedaba de la velada con el abogado de mi abuelo, y, peor, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera aquel beso que _mi mejor amigo_ me había dado.

Y me picaban los labios, ahora fríos.

No podía concentrarme en lo que hablaba Edward con Marco y Dídima; oía y veía algo borroso y, estaba segura, no me encontraba en mi mejor estado. Era como si hubiera despertado de un larguísimo sueño, y aún no me aferrara a la realidad completa en sí. Todavía, en cierto modo, podía sentir los deliciosos labios de Edward sobre los míos, y a pesar de que fueron tres malditos segundos, fueron los tres malditos segundos más gloriosos de toda mi vida.

La cena terminó sin más, parecía una cena cualquiera. Marco se mostró muy pagado de sí mismo cuando dijo que Edward era un buen hombre _para mí._ Creo que asentí, porque yo aún me encontraba en mi burbuja privada donde, todavía, sentía las manos de Edward sobre mi rostro y sus labios con los míos.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso ya, rápido. Salimos del restaurant en silencio, no tenía nada que decir, y, al parecer, él tampoco. Sacó el Volvo del aparcamiento con destreza y rapidez, maniobrando para entrar en las angostas calles de New York. El tráfico no era nada nuevo, y al ser viernes en la noche había bastante ajetreo en las aceras.

Observé todo con labios sellados. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

_Edward, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me gusto que me besaras…_

… _una vez más._

Cuando pensé en eso, sonreí ligeramente y sentí el calor en mis mejillas; aquellos eran los típicos síntomas que él podía crear sobre mí. Y no es que no me de cuenta de cuán importante era él para mí, lo que me dolía era que él no se diera cuenta, o que lo ocultara tras la serenidad de su rostro, que, admito, siempre me gustó.

Estaba más o menos puesta en mis casillas cuando viró una vez más, tomando un camino que yo conocía demasiado bien. Un pánico irracional elevó a mi rostro, y, creo, una mueca extraña adornó mis gestos, antes, tranquilos.

—¡No, no! —exclamé. Él no dejó de conducir, pero me miró por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad; alzó una ceja perfecta—. No quiero… ir a casa aún —expliqué en susurros.

Se quedó en silencio por segundos, los cuales me parecieron horas.

Relamí mis labios con impaciencia, y jugué con la tela de mi vestido, las manos me sudaban nerviosa y estúpidamente. Parecía una adolescente enamoradiza.

—Ya es tarde —dijo.

—Está bien, déjame aquí, entonces —pedí, de verdad que no quería ir a casa.

Tuve la clara intención de poner mi mano en la manilla del Volvo, pero la nívea mano de Edward me detuvo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta. Su contacto soltó una descarga mil veces más fuerte que las anteriores contra mi piel. No pude evitar recrear en mi mente la escena del beso.

—No —suspiró—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

"_A cualquier lugar al que me acompañes."_

—Al parque —respondí.

Sin más, viró a la izquierda, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento del Central Park.

* * *

**30 minutos después.**

"_**Ellos dicen que las cosas buenas toman tiempo."**_

La sensación es extraña, pero placentera. Y, a pesar de haber tenido tantas veces los labios de Edward sobre los míos –contando los anteriores minutos en el restaurant– no dejaba de satisfacerme con el roce de su boca. Se movía suavemente sobre la mía, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que fácilmente podía ser rota. Y, al parecer, en muchos sentidos yo era eso para él: una muñeca, _su_ muñeca de porcelana frágil y sobreprotegida.

Mis manos se movían reconociendo cada parte de su cuello, jugando con las hebras cobrizas que eran su cabello, deleitándome en lo maravillosamente hermoso que era.

Y yo lo estaba _besando._ Y él había sido _mío._ Y nunca antes en todos estos años había deseado que volviera a serlo.

Tal vez nos habíamos equivocado. Tal vez yo había exagerado. Tal vez el acuerdo de "mejores amigos" se rompió la misma noche en que lo hicimos, al despedirnos… Tal vez yo nunca pude olvidarle realmente, y tal vez el tampoco me olvidó. Mi corazón latió desbocado ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto, porque, de ser así, él nunca había dejado de ser mío; que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta era otra cosa completamente distinta…

Sus labios se sentían casi igual que hace seis años atrás, sólo que ahora el sabor de su masculinidad y madurez hacían que la experiencia de compartir la cadencia de su boca pareciera una irrealidad de la cual no quería salir. Y que el beso de ese príncipe no me despertara del hermoso sueño que era el tacto de nuestra piel.

Lo acerqué más a mí, si era posible.

Podía sentir sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome más, pero no era suficiente para mí. Quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible, y la incomodidad de la posición sobre la banca era del todo molesta; aunque era capas de olvidar esas mundanas quejas sólo para besarle un poco más...

—_Ya estamos aquí —dijo cuando nos hubimos sentado en la banca del Central Park. Había estacionado el Volvo a unos pocos metros de la entrada Oeste._

—_Gracias —musité sentándome a su lado. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, necesitando de su apoyo física y emocionalmente. Aún me carcomían las ganas de preguntarle del motivo de su beso, y, en alguna parte de mi mente, se creaba una ilusión que no deseaba fuera rota—. De verdad que aún no quiero volver._

—_¿Por qué? _

_Me encogí de hombros, queriendo aparentar la mayor normalidad, para después abordar el tema con cuidado y a conciencia. Pero él, como la mayoría de los casos, se fue directo al grano._

—_Perdóname por besarte —musitó sin mirarme, lo demasiado bajito para que apenas lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar mis esperanzas. ¿Se arrepentía? Por favor, no—… sin tu consentimiento —agregó. ¡Rápido, el pegamento para rearmar mi esperanza!_

—_No me importó para nada —solté a bocajarro y no me arrepentí de habérselo dicho así nada más—. Se sintió… bien…_

_Rió por lo bajito, y su movimiento logró que rozara su cuerpo con el mío._

—_Pero —agregué, como quien no quiere la cosa—, no puedes llamarle a _eso _un beso de verdad, ¡fue un simple roce! Creo que Marco y Dídima no se la creyeron para nada._

_No sabía a dónde quería llegar realmente, o tal vez sí. En esos momentos no estaba completamente en mi cordura, y me comportaba como una chiquilla dominada por los efectos del alcohol. No quería verme a mí misma, seguro me estaba pasando de la raya._

_¡Al diablo con todo! Sólo quería besar a Edward otra vez._

—_¿Sí? —preguntó, incrédulo, y después echó a reír—. Yo creo que estuvo _bien.

—_No, no, no —negué, cual borracha, y, tal vez, así estaba: borracha de él; y, como todo borracho, quería más—. Pudo haber estado mejor. ¡Ven, practiquemos!_

—_¿Bella…?_

_Mis labios no permitieron que siguiera hablando._

"_**Pero las cosas realmente buenas pasan en un pestañeo."**_

En cuanto tomé su rostro entre mis manos, supe que no podría detenerme hasta haberme saciado por completo, cosa que tardaría demasiado y en exceso. Pero las preocupaciones vagas y testarudas se fueron en cuanto profundizó el beso antes que yo, y su lengua exploró la mía, y mi boca, saboreando mis dientes y mi paladar. Era malditamente delicioso, no pude evitar suspirar, introduciendo mi aliento en su boca. Un sensual gemido se escapó de su garganta, y no pude frenarme a besarle con más que mundana y simple pasión.

Yo le ansiaba, le anhelaba más que nadie en todo el mundo, porque él era perfecto en todas las connotaciones que se le podía dar a la palabra. Mordí levemente su labio inferior, suspiró por primera vez, su aliento entró en mi boca, y la degusté con la lengua, extasiándome, su saber era muy parecido a un afrodisíaco prohibido.

Pero fue en el momento en que me di cuenta que mi mano estaba sobre su estómago, que mi cabeza explotó en la idea de todo lo que estábamos haciendo.

_Y no estaba bien._

Me separé rápidamente de él, evitando cada contacto físico que pudiéramos tener. Me alejé como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y terminal, aunque yo sabía que si él la padeciera, no me importaría morir en sus brazos.

Mi corazón latía rápido, y me daba la impresión de que toda la ciudad podría oírlo. Pero, más importante, él podría oírlo mejor que nadie, porque latía por él, por él y por sus besos, sus caricias, y mi amada perfección suya.

—Bella… —susurró, algo ronco, y sonó tan sensual que tuve que requerir de todo mi autocontrol para no tirarme a sus brazos y perder mi celibato de veinte años.

—No, Edward, yo… —no tenía palabras para decirle cómo me sentía al respecto, mi mente estaba dividida. Me había comportado como una completa estúpida, pero había probado el sabor de su boca una vez más, y no me arrepentía de aquello, pero ahora debía partirme la cara de vergüenza para ver su expresión confusa.

Y, de pronto, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Perdóname, Edward, perdóname! —y, bueno, sí salí corriendo de ahí, con los ojos amenazando con comenzar a dejar salir ese maldito líquido salino y acuoso.

Le escuché llamarme, y también escuché el chirrido de la banca al librarse del peso de Edward, pero no me volví, y creo que tenía demasiada vergüenza como para imaginarme lo que acabada de hacer, a pesar de haber sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar aquella noche de viernes.

Aunque hice todo lo posible por no pensar en ello.

Edward no me alcanzó, o tal vez no me siguió, por que a los dos minutos de correr llegué sana y salva a mi departamento frente al parque. Cuando entré, todo estaba en orden y silencio, eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche, Renée debía de estar durmiendo, no quería despertarla con mi llegada dramática y ahogada. De puntillas caminé hacia mi habitación, y cerré la puerta despacio; no hubo señal de que mi madre se hubiera despertado. Me dejé caer en la cama sin piedad, y sin quitarme lo que llevaba puesto –a excepción de los zapatos, por supuesto, que salieron volando a Dios-sabe-dónde–, y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo sin temor y sin paciencia.

* * *

—_Cierra los ojos._

—_¿Y mi regalo? ¡Yo quiero mi regalo! _

_Él rió entre dientes, divertido por la impaciencia de la niña de los, ahora, catorce años._

—_Te lo daré, cuando cierres los ojos._

_Ella lo miró, ceñuda, pero al final lo hizo, cerró sus ojos, y puso expresión serena. Y antes de darle "el regalo", él la observó tranquilamente, admirando cada parte de su rostro y cada pieza de su cuerpo: se hacía una mujercita con el pasar de los años, y ahora, definitivamente, estaba ya convertida en una._

_En su mujercita._

—_Pase lo que pase, no abras los ojos —le advirtió él._

—_Bie…_

_Pero no pudo seguir, porque alguien la había cogido al estilo nupcial, y la llevaba a ciegas a alguna parte. Y, aún así, no abrió los ojos, porque las manos que la sostenían eran más familiares que el aire que respiraba y, obviamente, las necesitaba más que al aire._

_Entonces la depositó en una superficie mullida y suave. Ella no pudo definir bien qué era, pero en cuanto la voz de él habló en su oído, dejó de tener importancia._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña —susurró tan masculina y sensualmente que ella se sentía desfallecer en lo que fuera que estuviera acostada. _

_Y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos él ya la estaba besando como nunca la había besado antes. Con una pasión y deseo que se había ahorrado, tanto él como ella. Sus manos se movían explorando las partes inocentes y permitidas de su femenino cuerpo; pero ella, por su parte, prefería jugar a lo prohibido y peligroso, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa del chico._

_Y, Dios, sentía que casi podía tocar el cielo con los dedos. Aquel cumpleaños sería inolvidable._

* * *

—Adiós, mamá.

Aquella noche no había dormido demasiado bien, no después de volver a soñar con mi pasado y mi cumpleaños número catorce. Se me era imposible olvidarlo.

Y ahora se me iba Renée, después de unas semanas de la lectura se volvía a California, con Phil.

—Chao, Bella. Llámame si necesitas algo —y ahí venía con sus despedidas algo exageradas, ¿es que no comprendía que ya mi hice mayor?

Se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente, y con las maletas en las manos. Creo que con eso también se cerró mi mente, por unos días.

La semana fue agobiante, no solo porque me internaba a trabajar las horas extras, si no porque además Alice me cargaba todo el día con varias cosas. A veces me llamaba para decirme que Rosalie y Emmett llegarían pronto para la boda, y a mí se me revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Había olvidado ese tema durante un tiempo, y así quería permanecer.

También me decía que Edward quería hablar conmigo, que era urgente y delicado. Que era importante. Y yo siempre le respondía con lo mismo.

—Lo llamaré más tarde, que ahora tengo trabajo, ¡adiós, Alice! —y cortaba.

Sí, lo estaba evitando. Aún tenía la máscara de vergüenza puesta en mi rostro, y aunque me desesperaba no saber lo que él podía pensar de mí en sus momentos, preferí no saberlo y dejarlo al destino. Después de todo tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarme a mi mejor amigo –ahora ya no tan amigo–, prometido.

Y aquella noche pasó.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, llevaba ya una semana de no ver a Edward, era sábado por la noche, y estaba sola. La ausencia de Renée dejaba un gusto algo desolado al departamento, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que echarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos, intentando dormir.

Pero fuerte estruendo me sacó de mis cavilaciones vagas, y me alertó de algo desconocido. Lentamente me levanté de la cama, y salí de mi habitación. No esperaba lo que me encontraría…

… porque lo vi, estaba ahí, de pie, apoyado de espaldas como un perfecto sueño a la puerta principal de mi apartamento, que había cerrado con un portazo estrepitoso, para que seguro yo lo hubiera escuchado. Entonces agradecí al cielo que Renée se hubiera ido aquella tarde de vuelta a California.

Lo había esquivado tanto, todos estos días sin verle me habían vuelto loca. Pero tenía que admitirlo: le necesitaba. A pesar de no tener el coraje de verle a la cara, no iba a negar que anhelaba su compañía más que la de ninguna.

_Y el había venido a por mí._

"_**Eres uno en un millón."**_

Me miró con esos ojos esmeralda que sólo poseía él. Nada tenía sentido cuando me miraba de aquella manera, tan intensa y reveladora; todo carecía de importancia cuando me hablaba con la mirada, porque me hablaba a mí, y a nadie más. Y yo también lo miré, por supuesto, no perdería la oportunidad de reflejarme en sus hermosos orbes verdes –a pesar de que me hallaba a más de cinco metros de él–, que brillaban con una emoción desconocida y perfecta. Sentía que me desnudaba frente a él, que exploraba cada parte de mi interior, que tocaba mi alma con la punta de los dedos, y la acariciaba a su manera de seda.

Y me volvía loca.

Cerré los ojos, eran demasiadas emociones con simples miradas. Me temblaban las rodillas, me sujeté con fuerza al picaporte de la puerta. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, sólo podía escuchar mi pequeño jadeo y su respiración acompasada.

—Bella… —musitó suavemente. Y volví a decirme que su voz era la más hermosa que jamás escuché.

_Oh, por favor, por favor dilo otra vez, di mi nombre otra vez, por favor._

No abrí mis ojos en ningún momento, su voz era un deleite para mis oídos. Su respiración era acompasada, tranquila y segura. Y, como si leyera mi mente, o la pequeña sonrisa que ahora adornaba mis labios, susurró:

—Bella…

Entonces abrí los ojos, él seguía en la misma posición que antes: en la puerta. Y no dejaba de mirarme, y ahora sí, sostuve su mirada, intentando decirle demasiadas cosas, haciéndole demasiadas peticiones.

Dio un paso hacia a mí, y yo deseé ser un imán para poder atraerlo con más fuerza y velocidad. Pero él se tomó su tiempo –desquiciadoramente largo– y llegó frente a mí, sin dejar de mirarme. Parecía gravedad excesiva, porque por más que le vi acercarse no pude retroceder. Con mi mano aún en la perilla de la puerta, esta vez fui yo la que se apoyó en ella, me dejé descansar sobre la fría madera.

Quedé entre la espada y la pared.

Se acercó más, sin tocarme con las manos, pero podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, y la electricidad corrió por mi piel a trote rápido. No podía retroceder, no _quería_ hacerlo.

Levanté mis brazos, despacio, hasta que mis manos tocaron la camisa sobre su espalda, y tomé dos puñados de tela, aprovechando para atraerlo un poco más a mí. A medida que mis ojos se entrecerraban mi respiración aumentaba, y cuando sentí su mano en mi mejilla, el mundo dejó de existir para mí.

—Edward —suspiré, mirándole entre mis pestañas.

—Adoro cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios, Bella —murmuró, y sentí su aliento estrellarse contra mi rostro de forma placentera.

—Edward —y mis manos lo aferraron con más fuerza.

Sin más, sus labios rozaron levemente los míos, y me sentí en el cielo una vez más. Pero, a pesar de que fue un simple roce, fue maravilloso.

Me tomó en vilo, al estilo nupcial, apegándome a su cuerpo, a su pecho. Mis brazos rodearon su nunca, y la distancia de su rostro era malditamente tentadora. No dejé de observar sus labios ni una sola vez.

No sé como, pero abrió la puerta, ingresando a mi espacio privado y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación a sus espaldas. Lo único que se me vino a la mente en cuanto me recostó en la cama, fue:

"_Al demonio con el celibato…"_

* * *

**¡Oh, sí! Go, go, GO!**

Llegamos a una parte imporante del fic, ya veo que se dieron cuenta. :3

Perdón por la tardanza, pero los examenes finales me tienen agotada. En cuanto a mis otros fanfics, **Sí, amo** lo actualizaré el jueves, creo. Y **Cuando la vida te da limones**, el sábado. :D

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son muy lindos!

**Reviews, please... para conocer su opinión. :J**

**Kisses!&Sorry.**

**Corpse.**


	13. Practicando la noche de bodas

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Espero que este capitulo lo valga, lo hice muy tierno y romántico para las chicas. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! Me dejaron sin aliento, ¡demasiados reviews! Ojalá nos vaya así de nuevo.

¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo soy propietaria de la dramática de la historia en sí. Hago esto sin esperar recibir dinero. ¡Ahh!

**Notas de autora:** La canción que encontrarán en algún momento de este capitulo corresponde a -**¿Quién te dijo eso?-** de Luis Fonsi. También hay citas de **Romeo y Julieta**, creo que las que leyeron el libro captaran de que escena es, otra de mis favoritas. Y si creen que aún no he usado bastante esa hermosa obra de William, tienen que ver el final. Al que, por cierto, sólo nos faltan cuatro capitulos, si no es que cinco.

* * *

**Fictional Boyfriend**

_"Tú estás siempre en mi mente"_

**Capitulo X: ****Practicando la noche de bodas.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**·**

Sentía los labios de Edward hacer un magnifico recorrido por mi cuello. Se sentía tan pero tan glorioso; era como si el techo del apartamento no estuviera –y por ende los demás pisos tampoco–, y pudiera ver las estrellas sin obstáculos, y casi poder tocarlas. Era como sentirme en el cielo, o llegando a él.

Mi _mejor amigo_ estaba sobre mí, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos para que yo no soportara su peso. Pero, a diferencia de lo que él quería, podía sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y eso me volvía completamente loca.

Sus níveas manos acariciaban mis caderas, como si quisiera rememorar cada parte de mi piel en su mente, y, sinceramente, esperaba que no lo hiciera. ¿Para qué querer recordar o extrañar, si yo iba a estar ahí con él cada vez que quisiéramos? Obviamente, esto sabía a la más hermosa de las glorias que hay y por haber. Yo tampoco aguanté, y me fui a acariciar su cabello, tan hermoso y único, así, como él.

_Era mi lugar feliz. _

_Muy, muy feliz._

Escuché su risita melódica sobre la piel de la hondonada de mi mandíbula, debajo de mi oído, antes de que diera un pequeño mordisco a mi oreja. Me estremecí cuando su respiración entró por el conducto de mi nervio auditivo, pero era demasiado bueno. Tal vez, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Discretamente me pellizqué el brazo, sin que Edward lo notara. Sí, dolía, y no despertaba…

…porque no era un sueño.

Suspiré satisfactoriamente ante el pensamiento, y reí sin que el sonido de mi voz sacara del todo el agradable y acompasado ruido de nuestras respiraciones, y los latidos acelerados de los corazones.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Edward, con su voz melódica, y alejándose de mi mejilla, donde había estado dando besos.

Me sonroje un poco, pero le sonreí con calidez y dulzura.

—Es que simplemente parece un sueño —le murmuré, para volver a reír, y él también lo hizo.

Al terminar, se acercó a mi rostro, aún sobre mí, y su cercanía hizo volar mi corazón, y que mis mejillas se encendieran como un árbol de navidad muy decorado.

—Tú, para mí, siempre has sido un sueño, Isabella —mi nombre completo sonaba tan hermoso en sus labios, hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo se retorció en placer al escucharle. Pero, a pesar de todo, aún me quedaba la duda de si él era el sueño, y yo me encontrara con la triste realidad, muy pronto—, porque eres demasiado hermosa como para ser real; demasiado perfecta. Eres _mi _estrella_, mi_ dulce sueño.

Besó mis labios con ternura infinita, y yo no hice más que responderle. Este era un beso diferente, no con pasión, no con locura, sólo ternura y dulzura, lleno de amor. Sus labios dibujaban perfectamente los míos, entreabriéndolos levemente, y su aliento dulce penetró en mi boca con aire delicioso. No había sabor más exquisito y exótico.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi piel cuando Edward me acarició el estómago, bajo la camiseta que traía puesta. Pero era maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

—No pensé que volveríamos a estar así —le susurré cuando terminó, mirándole a los ojos—, juntos.

Él pareció sorprendido, y suspiró, para salir sobre mío y cernirse a mi lado. Me abrazó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Yo tampoco le iba a dejar escapar, sujeté con fuerza las solapas de su camisa, y me apegué a su cuerpo.

Mi cabeza dio a su perfecto pecho, y pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Simples y hermosos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

De pronto lo que había pensado desde hacía ya tiempo, a lo que me había resignado, me pareció tonto ahora, que comprobaba lo contrario.

_Él aún sentía algo por mí, siempre lo había sentido._

—Creí… que ya no me querías como yo te quiero a ti —susurré, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Era una confidencia doble: le confesaba mi temor, y, a la vez, lo que sentía por él. Muy bien, dos pájaros de un tiro—. Que me habías olvidado. Que yo ya no valía la pena para ti, y que ya no me verías nada más que como a una _amiga_ —se me quebró la voz en la última palabra—. Que ya no lucharías más para que me tuvieras… así. Asumí que ya no me amabas, y me rendí enseguida.

»Tal vez ya no me perdonarías por lo que pasó en tu fiesta de graduación, hace cinco años, si no es que más; quizás te dieras cuenta de que era tan… inmadura, que no te merecía. En fin, que no sintieras lo mismo que siento yo en estos momentos.

Confié en que, quizás, se enfadaría, se disgustaría o le hubiera herido, no sé. Esperé de todo menos lo que ocurrió: rió quedamente, y el movimiento de su cuerpo tuvo como consecuente un movimiento del mío; me levantó el mentón con dulzura, para que pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, brillando a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por la ventana abierta de mi habitación. Aquella misma luz jugaba con el color de su pálida piel, haciéndola tan transparente como un sueño.

Y temía tanto que se desvaneciera al igual que uno.

_Que un sueño._

Pero sus labios me dijeron lo contrario, cuando rozaron los míos con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperme.

—"_Que el amor cuya vista va vendada, vea sin ojos el camino de su voluntad"_ —murmuró, y reconocí esa frase al instante; como respuesta, me sonroje— A veces eres _tan_ impredecible —dijo con ternura, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice, y con una sonrisa revoloteando por sus tentadores labios.

—¿Im…prede…? —me sorprendía que fuera _yo_ la impredecible para _él._

Uno de sus dedos selló mis labios, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, su palma yacía sobre mi mejilla, mientras sus dedos acariciaron el resto de mi cara. El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Y entonces su melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar _para mí._

—"_¿Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti?"_ —murmuró, mirándome directamente hacia los ojos. El mundo desapareció en ese instante—_ "¿…Que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?"_

Sus manos bajaron, hasta posarse en mis hombros. Inclinó su cabeza, para rozar mi cuello con su nariz, mandando miles de descargas a través de mi piel, y todas eran placenteras. Pero no podía moverme, su voz era tan hermosa que me cortaba la respiración.

Dio un suave beso a mi piel antes de continuar.

—"'_Que pasé de todo', ¿quién te dijo eso?"_ —levantó el rostro, me miró, yo lo miré, y la sinceridad se tiñó en sus ojos—_ "Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna."_

En sus palabras me decía que en todo momento me tenía en su mente. ¿Me imaginaba como la luna? ¡Oh, Dios! Pero si aquél satélite es mil veces más hermoso que yo. ¿Y brillo en sus sueños? ¿De igual manera que él brilla en los míos, como un ser perfecto e irreal?

Y ese ser de ensueños sonrió.

Sonrió como sólo el sabía hacerlo. De aquella forma que aceleraba mi corazón y detenía mi respiración. Esa forma que hacía brillar mis ojos, y pensar que no habían más personas en el mundo –si es que el mundo aún tenía un significado material.

Éramos sólo el y yo. Y nadie más.

—"_¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti?" _—cantó, para después susurrarme—: Siempre pienso en ti —no pude hacer nada más que sonreír al escucharle, y también al sentir sus manos recorrer mis curvas, hasta llegar a mi cintura una vez más—_ "¿…Que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?"_

_»"'Que pasé de todo', ¿quién te dijo eso? Si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa"_ —aumentó la presión de sus brazos contra mi cintura.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no quería irme de ese lugar, de ese espacio entre sus brazos.

—"_¿Quién te dijo eso?" _—cantó el coro—_ "¡No les creas que ya no te quiero! ¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!"_

Eso quería decir… sí, me quería. ¡Edward me quería! Me quiso todo este tiempo, ¿como yo a él? Bueno, eso sería un poco difícil. Él era para mí algo así como lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado alguna vez en la vida. Era mi caballero de dorada armadura. Mi príncipe azul. Mi alma gemela.

_Mi primer amor._

—"_Si me queda una casa vacía"_ —siguió—_", si me falta un pedazo de cielo. ¿Ay, quién te dijo eso?"_

Mi corazón latía desbocado, indomable. Y yo no quería detenerlo, en serio. Todo menos eso. Porque aquél músculo latía _por él._ Aunque en ese momento pasó a ser más que un pedazo más de mí; sentía que eso a lo que llamábamos "corazón" era una simple connotación que se le daba al sentimiento en sí, nada más que eso. Una palabra para hacer aún más linda las emociones.

En simples palabras _todo mi ser latía por él._

Él me miró fijamente, como si nunca lo hubiera echo.

Era esa clase de miradas donde nada tenía sentido si me observaba así. De esas que rompían las cadenas que eran un obstáculo a mi interior, él desnudaba mi alma a su antojo, la tocaba, la exploraba y la reconocía; y a ambos nos gustaba lo que hacía.

—"_¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti?"_ —me cantó, ahora serio, y su voz comenzó a sonar más débil, como si su canción terminara—_ "¿…Que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso?"_

Y por un momento muy largo se calló, sin decir nada, sólo me miraba. Su silencio tomaba demasiados significados a la vez, y creía entenderlos todos, pero, al parecer, me equivocaba. Como casi siempre, él era algo impredecible.

Observaba mi rostro, por supuesto, examinándolo con sus hermosos ojos, brillando a la bella luz de la luna pálida que nos alumbraba la habitación. Y es que su piel se veía tan hermosa; incluso podría decir que brillaba con cierto matiz plateado, misterioso y deslumbrante. ¿Es que todas las cualidades de su cuerpo eran propias de su forma de ser?

—He luchado por ti todo este tiempo, Bella —me dijo con voz de terciopelo—, todos estos años, en silencio.

Creo que vio la confusión en mis ojos, porque prosiguió con lo que decía:

—Tú sabes que desde que terminamos con nuestra _relación_ no he estado con ninguna otra chica.

—Lo sé —le respondí en susurros—. Nunca tuviste ni una cita con otra mujer.

Él sonrió.

—No veía sus rostros, Bella —dijo, mirando el techo—. No _podía_ verlas… a las chicas. Y tú siempre estabas ahí, ¡siempre! _Siempre_ en mi mente —ahora sus ojos sostuvieron mi mirada una vez más.

Me acarició las mejillas con dulzura. Tomé su mano y la aprisioné contra mi rostro, no había tacto más placentero que el suyo, yo lo sabía muy bien. Tantas veces de haberle tocado no me bastaban.

_Necesitaba_ más de él.

—_Siempre…_ —tomó mi mano, aquella que tenía yo sobre mi mejilla, y la llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón—, siempre estuviste _aquí_, no tenías salida, mi corazón no quería dejarte ir, y yo tampoco —vaciló—. Si… si tan sólo supieras todo lo que luché estos años, Bella —suspiró, y su mirada se perdió—. Lo intenté, muchas veces. Intenté acercarme a ti, más de lo que un _amigo_ lo haría, _volver_ a enamorarte. Deseé volver a ser lo que fui hace un tiempo, para ti, por ti; pero esta vez hacerlo bien. Quería que volvieras a ser mi sol, ése sol que alumbró mi oscuridad. Mi sol de medianoche.

Quise hablar, decirle algo. Decirle que yo deseaba lo mismo, que también lo intenté. Tal vez mis propios intentos me volvían ciega con respecto a los suyos. ¿Era yo tan despistada como para no darme cuenta de que el amor entre nosotros nunca se había extinguido?

¿Es que no pude ver sus intenciones? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Y ahora podíamos dejar el pasado en el pasado. Había un _ahora_ y un futuro. Sí, veía mi futuro, un bello futuro, en mayoría porque él estaba en ese cercano tiempo.

—Sólo quería que vieras quién soy. Aunque, en el fondo, creo que siempre supiste que estuve ahí… tratando. Sé que me sentiste de alguna manera.

—Cuando… cuando pasó _aquello_, hace tiempo, sentí emociones demasiado fuertes —expliqué, sin mirarle, porque sabía que él tampoco me miraba—; creo que era demasiado inmadura y…

Edward me interrumpió.

—Isabella —pronunció otra vez mi nombre completo, con su voz aterciopelada parecía una canción de cuna—, lo que pasó esa vez fue… fue algo que se salió de mis manos, de mi alcance, no esperaba que lo vieras, fue lo peor que pude haber hecho nunca. En todos estos años, no dejé de atormentarme sabiendo que te había perdido por un pequeño capricho —levanté la vista, para ver cómo él me observaba—. ¡Dios! _Tú_ eres mi capricho…, no, mi _pasión _más grande. Eres lo que más quise, quiero o querré —no pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharle, todo era tan irreal.

»Lo que pasó hace cinco años —continuó—, sólo demostró que cada rosa tiene su espina. Y no quiero volver a cometer errores; no ahora que te tengo otra vez aquí, conmigo —besó mi frente—. Quiero que aquella semilla que una vez plantamos con nuestro amor, crezca una vez más, y que no tenga espinas.

No puedo creer lo que me decía. Era demasiada información, tenía que procesarla, ¡rápido!

Entonces, él me quería, así como yo le quería a él; Edward había intentado por todo este tiempo acercarse a mí, que yo volviera a quererlo… ¡pero cuán inútil fue todo eso! Yo siempre lo quise, nunca dejé de quererlo. Tal vez éramos tan despistados que no nos dábamos cuenta de que otra oportunidad abría sus puertas para nosotros.

El incidente de la fiesta de graduación se olvidó apenas pasó un año, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin Edward. ¿Habría sido la acción de aquella noche, un repentino ataque melodramático?

Definitivamente, hace cinco años, veía demasiadas novelas.

Después de _eso_, ¿era necesario que actuara así? ¿Que acabara con lo lindo de mi relación con Edward? ¿Era yo tan infantil a mis quince años? Las respuestas eran demasiado obvias, y dolían a montones. Estúpidamente, me reí de mí misma en mi interior. Era tan ridículo.

Edward sonrió, y me miró con ternura. Luego rió quedamente, yo me uní a sus risas a los segundos después, porque la expresión de su diversión era como música para mis oídos. Su voz riendo aterciopeladamente era uno de los sonidos más lindos que había escuchado en mi vida. ¡Todo él era maravilloso!

Me besó una y otra vez, con paciencia, sin apuros, dejándome claro que teníamos muchos días por delante. Haciéndome saber que estaría conmigo. Como yo le hice saber que estaría con él…

Era difícil de creer en momentos así, pero algo me decía que, definitivamente, la _verdadera_ noche de bodas, sería mucho mejor.

Me dejé acariciar por sus manos, sin límites ni zonas prohibidas. Ambos sabíamos que habían cosas que aún no podíamos hacer, y las respetamos. Sólo íbamos a acariciarnos, a amarnos. Hasta que, después de todo, nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

_«Forks, 2002._

_Fue un extraño sonido el que la despertó en la noche. Tiernamente se restregó el ojo, y bostezó. Miró en dirección a su ventana, donde provenía el ruido que la había quitado de los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Quién sería? Sólo era viernes en la noche, recién entradas las once._

_Se acercó tranquilamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo; y a medida que su cuerpecito se acercaba al vidrio, pudo observar cómo pequeñas y diminutas sombras se estrellaban contra la ventana. Ése era el ruido._

_Alguien estaba tirando piedras a su ventana._

—_¿Pero qué…? —dijo asomándose por la ventana, era aún muy pequeña como para pensar que serían ladrones, y era tonto también porque su padre, policía, dormía a unos metros en el primer piso. Y no hay mucha delincuencia en Forks._

_Al principio no pudo ver nada, pero aquél alguien le hizo un pequeño sonido que llamó su atención desde las __sombras. "Pss…" Entonces, una figura que ella conocía muy, muy bien salió a la luz de la luna._

_Y la muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Porque él se veía radiante, en aquella camisa blanca abierta sobre la camiseta negra__, y aquellos jeans gastados que se veían casi blancos ante la luz del satélite. Los corazones de ambos latieron a un ritmo único cuando se encontraron los ojos de los amantes._

_Fue verde sobre marrón._

—_¿Qué es aquella hermosa luz que alumbra por esa ventana? —recitó él, poniéndose de rodillas sobre las baldosas del primer piso. Ella río bajito— Es el oriente, e Isabella es el sol —continuó, guiñándole un ojo—. ¡Ven, ven a mí, bello sol! Y mata a la envidiosa luna, que yace pálida y enferma, pues tú, dulce criatura, eres mucho más hermosa que ella. ¡Ah, ahí estás, mi amor! ¡Si tan sólo lo supieras! Mueves tus labios, pero no hablas, ¿qué importa? Me hablan tus ojos, les responderé._

_»¡Pero qué engreído! No me hablas a mí, amor mío, dos estrellas del firmamento se han ausentado, y el cielo pide a tus ojos que brillen cuan hermosas estrellas. _

—_Ah, Edward —suspiró ella. Él sonrió y se puso de pie._

—_¡Oh, habla otra vez, ángel resplandeciente!_

_Ella rió bajito, y él también lo hizo._

—_Espérame un momento —le dijo la muchacha, y bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta principal con cautela, sus padres aún dormían—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó cuando lo tuvo en frente._

_Él tomó la mano de la chica, a y la beso cuan sagrado tesoro era._

—_El amor ha sido mi guía para encontrarte._

—_Si me quieres, dilo con sinceridad, por favor, pues dicen que de los prejuicios del amor se burla Zeus. _

—_Señora, por esa luna bendita te juro…_

_Ella le cortó la frase con un beso pequeño._

—_¡Por la luna no! —susurró—. No vaya a ser que tu amor sea así de inconstante._

—_Entonces, dulce princesa, ¿por qué quieres que jure? —le preguntó, aún sin soltar su mano, y poniendo la otra sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, acunando su rostro._

—_Por tu nombre —le dijo, suspirando—. O si lo prefieres, no jures. O si lo haces, jura por tu ser, que es de lo que mi corazón se ha enamorado, el ser de mi idolatría._

_Él se acercó lentamente, y con sus labios rozó la boca de ella, enviando mil descargas a través de su cuerpo. Todo era tan maravilloso para ambos._

—_Ya debo irme —urgió ella al separarse a penas de los labios de su amante._

—_¿Y me dejarás así de insatisfecho? —se quejó él._

—_Shh… —le cubrió los labios con un dedo—. Sólo júrame que me amas, y yo haré lo mismo. Porque yo, Isabella Swan, te amo loca y desesperadamente._

_ÉL sonrió en la oscuridad._

—_Amor mío, juro, como me llamo Edward Cullen, que te amo.Y, que como yo, nadie te amará.»_

* * *

Y aquel sueño tan vívido, dio la firma final a la mejor noche de mi vida.


	14. El primer y último vals I

¡Bien, al fin! Continuación recién salida del horno. Espero que la disfruten porque esta parte del capitulo es muy melosa. Gracias por todos sus bellísimos reviews, se nota que les gustó el capitulo anterior. PERO, como por ahí dicen, "todo lo bueno tiene que terminar", ya sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Por otro lado, en mi profile abrí una votación para saber cuál será mi siguiente publicación, porque, como algunas ya sabrán, no le quedan más de 5 capítulos a este fic, y quiero comenzar a preparar mi siguiente creación. Encontrarán resumenes en mi perfil, como también la encuesta. Por favor, es muy importante para mí que voten, así me quitan un peso de ensima y me ayudan a planificar para el proximo año, ¿vale? Muchísimas gracias.

Espero sus reviews para la opión del capítulo. ¡Bites!

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, y adoro a mi Edward de este fanfic, no sé por qué. En fin, la trama sí es mía.

**Corpse says:** Bien, dos cosas. UNO: como ahora me volví maníatica con los songfics, los trozos independientes pertenecen a la segunda parte de la canción **Can I have this Dance?**, de High School Musical 3, recomiendo enromemente que la pongan en el momento después del sueño que tendrá Bella.

* * *

**Fictional Boyfriend**

"_Y tú vienes con caricias de terciopelo"_

**Capitulo XI:**** El primer y último Vals — Primera parte**

**(Bella's POV)**

·

Definitivamente estaba muerta. Ajá. _Muerta._

Porque ¿era posible que aquella hermosa, divina y misteriosa criatura me estuviera haciendo suya sobre algo suave y mullido, lo cual identifiqué como una nube? Simplemente imposible.

Las fuertes y delicadas manos de mi arcángel acariciaban mi piel desnuda, y besaban cada poro de mi rostro. El sol hacía juegos sobre su pálida piel, y parecía brillar como si tuviera incrustados millones de diamantes en su cuerpo glorioso y afrodisíaco. Simplemente irreal y bello. Y en sus ojos se posaban dos esmeraldas que me miraban como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Pero, oh, yo ya creo que sí.

Gemía el nombre de mi ángel cuando su piel rozaba zonas prohibidas de la mía, y se expandían ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo de mortal. Aún no podía creer que esa hermosa creación fuera _mía_, porque así lo sentía.

Él se situó sobre mí, y su perfecto cuerpo de mármol hizo una presión sobre el mío. Jadeé, locamente satisfecha.

—Edward.

Oh, mi ángel. Mi estrella. Mi Romeo. Mi todo.

—Edward —volví a gemir cuando sus labios se paseaban por mi estómago, y hacían un recorrido hasta llegar a mis labios, y todo tan malditamente maravilloso que creía que en cualquier momento explotaría de dicha. ¿Se había dado cuenta Edward de que siempre, desde mi cumpleaños catorce, le deseé físicamente?

Mi respuesta fue inmediata.

Supe, en ese momento, que cuando se hace _eso,_ la persona pasa a formar parte de ti, como penetrando tu interior. Y que es tanta la felicidad que al principio duele, pero después te ahogas en un gran placer.

El bellísimo arcángel murmuró mi nombre, y su voz sonó tan hermosa como una canción de cuna. Y a pesar del bamboleo de sus caderas, yo pude adaptarme perfectamente a su ritmo. Edward gimió mi nombre una vez más, y quede shockeada de lo hermoso que fue ese sonido.

Y _tan,_ pero _tan_ excitante…

—¿Bella? —preguntó mi ángel en mi oído, mientras seguíamos nuestro ritmo sobre aquella nube.

—¿Mmm? —logré decir. Mi respiración era un caos total. Jadeé.

Sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi hombro, pero lo ignoré. Nada ni _nadie_ iba a impedir que él fuera mío, sólo mío. Y yo suya. Me sentía halagada de que un ángel me hiciera esto.

—Bella —llamó nuevamente mi ángel, al oído, pero su voz se escuchó levemente distante.

—¿Edward? —gemí, y fue, obviamente un gemido de placer.

Entonces la nube desapareció, y me encontré en el cielo, sin ser sostenida por más que mi ángel, pero él también se fue. Unas hermosas alas blancas crecieron en su espalda, y él se fue volando, dejándome caer desnuda hacia la Tierra, hacia la dura realidad.

Casi tan dura como el suelo de _¿mi habitación?_

Me revolví entre las ligeras sábanas de mi cama, las cuales había llevado conmigo al momento de "decidir" abandonar mi cama. Cuando intenté despojarme de tanta tela, me di cuenta de que parecía más un capullo de oruga que una chica envuelta en las frazadas de su cama. Y vaya, debería verse tan patético.

Decidí rendirme, y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, esperando chocar contra las suaves sábanas. Error. Lo único que mi cabeza encontró fue la mesita dura junto a mi cama. Dios, ¿por qué me has dado tanta mala suerte?

_Demonios._

El dolor era agudo. Revisé mis dedos para ver si no había sangre en ellos. Por suerte, nada. Suspiré, y con cuidado me recosté en la piscina de tela que tenía a mis pies. Era cómoda y fría.

Como Edward.

_Edward…_

_Edward —dijo mi voz en mis sueños._

¿En mis sueños?

Oh por Dios, dime que no es cierto. Dime que todo fue un maldito mal entendido. Y, mejor, dime que Edward no me escuchó cuando soñaba _eso_. ¡Por favor! Dime que no tuve _esa_ clase de sueños con Edward. Quiero decir, no es que no lo desee, claro, pero, por favor, ¿soñarlos? Es como si fuera una vieja cuarentona con millones de gatos que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de perder la virtud. Y, vamos, yo tenía todos los halos de perder la virtud ayer, pero me contuve.

Aunque mi subconsciente no estuvo muy de acuerdo por ello; así que mi linda mente me jugó la treta más fea de todas. ¡Mira que hacerme soñar que tenía… _sexo_ con Edward! No, no, no. Eso _no _era_ sexo;_ eso, definitivamente, era _hacer el amor. Make the love. ¿Capicci?_

Pero, pero, pero… ¿soñar con eso? ¿No es eso a lo que llaman "sueños mojados"?

Instintivamente moví mis piernas, para saber si se sentía "mojado".

_Demonios. Sí._

—Necesito una ducha —susurré con las mejillas más rojas que nunca. ¡Oh por Dios!

¿Lo peor? No podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que Edward gemía mi nombre. Era tan malditamente excitante y… sexy.

_Demonios, mojado._

Intenté levantarme, pero las sábanas me tenían atrapada. ¡Esto es el infierno! No podía desenrollar las piernas de ahí. Yo simplemente parecía una niñita de primaria haciendo de esos gestos y todo; tomé una almohada, y enterré mi cara en ella. Y grité. Grité con todas mis ganas, con un chillido estrepitoso antes golpeé el borde de la cama, como si toda la culpa fuera de eso. Sí, prefería echarle la culpa al borde de la cama que echármela a mí. ¿De qué podía tener _yo_ la culpa? ¿De querer llegar virgen al matrimonio —al verdadero matrimonio?

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la razón que envió las ganas de la virginidad al fin del mundo: Edward. Sin camisa. Cabello levemente mojado. Toalla en los hombros. Jeans con el botón abierto y cierre ligeramente abajo. Tenía vista perfecta a sus bóxers azul oscuro.

Dios, mátame.

_Maldición, mojada. _Tragué saliva con mucha, pero mucha dificultad.

Edward se sacudía su pelo mojado con un extremo de la toalla, y entraba a mi habitación con total despreocupación. Hasta que me encontró en el piso.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por segundos que me parecieron años. En las hermosas esmeraldas de mi ex arcángel —ahora humano— había un brillo que estaba aprendiendo a conocer. Era ese brillo que se prendía cuando me miraba, y era el mismo que mis ojos tenían cuando se reflejaban en los de él. En simples palabras, era ese brillo de cuando se está _enamorado._ Es cosa de escuchar al corazón latir y sentir la sangre en las mejillas.

Es cosa de ver mi estúpida sonrisa, dirigida sólo a él. Y es ver su hermosa sonrisa-torcida-que-me-quita-el-aliento, dirigida sólo a mí.

De un momento a otro, me sentí la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra.

No presté atención a las sábanas al momento de levantarme, sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos, e iba a comenzar a caminar hacia él cuando mis torpes pies se enredaron en la tela de las frazadas, y casi me voy de bruces al suelo si no fuera por mi caballero de dorada armadura y mirada verde.

Edward me sujetó justo a tiempo, y la toalla que tenía se había quedado olvidada en el piso. Los brazos de mi _prometido_ me rodeaban con fuerza; yo internamente pedía que me apretara más contra su cuerpo. Mi pecho estaba aplastado junto al suyo, húmedo, y no había sensación más maravillosa que sentir el torso desnudo y mojado de Edward junto a mi cuerpo, sólo cubierto por la camisa de ayer y unas bragas.

Y ahora me pregunto, ¿en qué momento me quité los pantalones?

Bleh, en fin, no importaba.

Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, acercando nuestros rostros. Y una pierna mía quedó entre las suyas. Una pequeña e importante parte de mi cuerpo rozó contra la… importante parte del cuerpo de Edward, sobre su, desabotonado, jean. Y, simplemente, enloquecí.

—Ten cuidado, Bella —me susurró al oído. ¿Ahora cada vez que me hablara iba a sonar así de _sensual?_

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro se hizo más y más grande, conforme me apretaba yo misma más contra su cuerpo. Obviamente si fuera por mí no lo soltaría nunca. Escondí mi rostro contra su cuello, y comencé a dejar pequeños besos en él; a la vez que me deleitaba con su inconfundible fragancia. Dulce y masculino, así era él.

Edward se estremeció ante mi repentino contacto, pero no me separó, es más, me apretó aún más contra su figura, si es que eso era físicamente posible. Como pude me desenredé de las sábanas, y pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, también estaba húmeda y me costó un poco no resbalarme. Incluso los jeans de Edward bajaron un poco más, pero, sinceramente, no me importaba, para nada.

—Te quiero, Edward —le dije, sin pensármelo dos veces.

Estaba tan, pero tan feliz de que él estuviera aquí después de todo. Y es que la noche anterior perfectamente pudo haber sido un sueño más en mi lista. Pero no, él estaba ahí, abrazándome para no caer. Y ahí estaba yo, apegándome a su cuerpo como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

Sentí cómo avanzaba lentamente, hasta que mis pies tocaron la cama —desprovista de sábanas—. Edward me acostó lentamente sobre el colchón enfundado por una sola y triste frazada; solté las piernas de su cintura y me dejé caer, pero en ningún momento quise dejar su cuello. Él se situó sobre mí, sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas, como en cuatro patas. Se inclinó levemente sólo para dejar besos en mi mandíbula, y morder juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Repítelo, Bella, por favor.

Sus labios subieron hasta mi mentón, dieron un recorrido por una de mis mejillas y se posaron tiernamente sobre mis labios. Fue un pequeño beso que encendió todo mi cuerpo.

Mis manos bajaron a acariciar su espalda desnuda, luego sus brazos, haciendo círculos con mis dedos sobre sus músculos perfectos, ni en exceso ni carentes, ideales. Me reí tontamente al verle hacer un pequeño estremecimiento.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté inocentemente.

Edward me miró con diversión en los ojos, pero una sonrisa malévola se posó en sus labios, y estos chocaron contra los míos con pasión; se movían dominando mi boca, y mi boca se dejaba dominar por la suya. Profundicé el beso, no queriéndome hacer de rogar. Puse ambas manos sobre la nuca de Edward, para apretarle más contra mí.

No pasó mucho antes de que las mundanas necesidades básicas de todo ser humano nos separaran; nos faltaba el aire.

—Repítelo, Bella —dijo contra mis labios, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me perdí en la infinidad esmeralda de su mirada, y hablé sin pesarlo más.

—Te quiero, Edward. Te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie; como nunca voy a poder querer a nadie —me abracé a él como pude, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, volviendo a dejar pequeños besos —. Te quiero, por siempre.

Las manos de Edward descubrieron aquella pequeña e insignificante curva en mi cintura, y comenzaron a descender hasta mis piernas, pasando por mis muslos, y deteniéndose a acariciar el dorso de estos.

Una ola de calor me abrumó por dentro antes de que los delicados y tiernos labios de Edward besaran una vez más los míos, para después dar pequeños besos en mi oreja.

—Te adoro, Bella.

--

—Esto está buenísimo. ¡Quiero otro!

Edward sonrió de esa forma torcida que le quita la respiración hasta a algo que no respira. No fui la excepción. Le miré de hito en hito mientras ponía un poco más de ese delicioso café que ni yo sabía que una vez había comprado, tal vez Renée lo había traído. Observé como estúpida la forma en que mi taza volvía a llenarse, y sonreí como niña en navidad cuando recibí mi humeante café.

—Ven —le dije a Edward, que por cierto aún no decidía ponerse una camisa, pero ¿creen que me importaba?

Pues no.

Él se acercó, apoyándose en la barra de la mesa de cocina americana; parecía un muy sexy barman. Uf, obviamente no me hice de rogar —una vez más— y le lancé un beso con más que mero entusiasmo. Siempre me sorprendían los reflejos de Edward, me correspondió en menos de lo que un teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

Y vaya, sí, el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

Edward se alejó un poquito, pero no lo suficiente como para escaparse de mí.

—Bella, Bella —dijo, pero aún así no me negó el beso que había ido a buscar—; el teléfono. El café.

No me detuve, claro está.

—Sí, sí… después.

Sinceramente nada era de mi mera importancia mientras los labios de Edward estuvieran sobre los míos. Eran como una especie de droga, de esas que pruebas una vez y te haces adicto, y necesitas, y necesitas más. Sí, mera y simple adicción.

—Bella —susurró Edward, alejándose—, ¿por qué no vas a contestar?

Buf, simple.

—Primera —suspiré, escuchando el teléfono a mis espaldas—, te quiero. Segunda, me quieres —dije, contándolo con mis dedos—. Tercero… —susurré, acercándome peligrosamente a mi droga—, hacía tanto, pero tanto tiempo que quería besarte.

Soy una gran genio, él no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

Se sentía tan genial besar a Edward. Era una sensación maravillosa, como si saliera el sol después de la tormenta; como si apareciera la luna entre la oscuridad de la noche. Era deleitarme con el sabor de su boca y embriagarme de su aliento, degustando con la lengua.

Era casi llegar al cielo, y montar una nube.

Oh, _nube._

Me separé de él, lentamente, y más sonrojada que de costumbre, recordando lo que había soñado. Y… ¿Y si él me había escuchado? Quiero decir, es normal que hable en sueños pero ¿gemir un nombre en sueños? Digo _si _es que llegué a gemir el nombre de Edward. Dios, Dios, Dios… Que bochornoso sería.

El teléfono dejó de sonar.

A pesar de haber roto el contacto de nuestras bocas, los labios de Edward no abandonaron mi piel por unos segundos. Después dio la vuelta a la barra de la cocina, y se sentó a mi lado, tomó mis manos mientras besaba mi cuello.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, por casualidad.

Me costaba bastante poder respirar.

—¿Q-Qué? —me las arreglé para decir en un hilo de voz. De un momento a otro, su contacto me hacía estremecer, y no es que fuera para mal.

—Ayer necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti —rió, y su aliento me dio un leve cosquilleo en el cuello—. Dios, Bella, ¿qué estabas soñando?

Puedo creer que el mundo se me congeló en ese momento. ¡Ay, no! Dios, ¿qué hice? ¡Dime qué hice para merecer eso!

—Ojalá lo vuelvas a soñar —dijo como quien sí quiere la cosa—, porque adoro cómo sonaba mi nombre en tus labios anoche.

Me iba a dar un paro cardíaco. El corazón me latía como nunca.

El teléfono volvió a sonar en el momento en que Edward se aproximaba a besarme una vez más.

—Edward, el teléfono —susurré, sin poder moverme siquiera.

—Claro —rió él—, ahora sí importa el teléfono, ¿verdad? —sus labios rozaban con los míos, y después se dirigió a mi oído una vez más —. Bella —gimió.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Eso fue tan malditamente excitante.

_Mierda, mojado._

Entonces todo se fue a negro.

--

—_No es lo que crees —decía él._

—_La verdad, ya no me importa —decía ella, pero el dolor se escuchaba en su voz—, no debería importarme, ¿verdad? No somos nada. Somos sólo amigos, y podemos quedar así._

—_Bella…_

—_No, Edward, en serio, es mejor así._

—_¡No! Bella, por favor, yo… ella… —las palabras no salían de su boca._

—_Te quiero, Edward —la voz se le quebró cuando dijo eso, después se volteó, y mostró una sonrisa rota—. Cuídate, amigo._

_Él se quedó de pie, viendo cómo ella se iba. Quería correr a seguirla, y ella esperaba que lo hiciera._

—_¡Bella, no! —gritó él, sin moverse de su lugar. Extendió una mano en dirección a la muchacha de la sonrisa rota—. Bella, ¡te quiero! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te quiero, te amo!_

_Ella se quedó de pie, sin voltearse, llorando. Fueron dos manos en sus hombros la que la obligaron a mirar hacia atrás, y fueron dos labios los que no desmintieron lo dicho por él…_

--

Me sentía extraña.

Estaba sobre algo suave, lo sabía. Pude reconocer mi sofá por el olor a cuerina que desprendía este. Pero mi cabeza estaba sobre otra cosa, algo aún más suave que el sofá. Y algo muy parecido a la seda me acariciaba la cara

—¡La mataste! —exclamó una voz cantarina.

—No la maté —la calmó otra voz de terciopelo, la reconocería en cualquier lugar—. Relájate, Alice.

—¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Mira tan sólo lo pálida que está! Parece un vampiro.

—Y si no te callas te chupará la sangre, ahora, a callar.

Sentí pequeños golpes en mis mejillas, pero no eran por aquellas cosas de seda que sentí antes.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Ves cómo sí la has matado?

—Deja de golpearla, Alice —dijo Edward, con voz fastidiada.

Ese algo de seda me acarició las mejillas, mi nariz, mi mentón, mi frente y mis labios. Se sentía maravilloso.

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, para toparme con dos esmeraldas que me miraban con preocupación. Al fijarse en mi rostro, brillaron con aquella luz que, seguro, también se prendió en los míos.

—Hola —saludé con temor.

Edward me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, y me quedaría sin aliento si no es porque me acordé de respirar.

—Hola, linda —susurró.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice, y su chillido me estremeció—. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Ves que arruinas mis planes, Edward? Ahora no podremos practicar.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que aún podemos —la tranquilizó Edward, pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando—. Por favor, tranquilízate, Alice. Bella y yo bailaremos de todos modos.

—¿¡Bailar!?

Me senté en un impulso de pura idiotez. Me levanté tan rápido que la cabeza se me revolvió, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había estado recostada en el regazo de Edward; y habían sido sus manos las que me acariciaban mientras la inconsciencia me acunaba.

Las manos de Edward se fueron a mis hombros en cuanto se dio cuenta de que me costaba mantener el equilibrio aún sentada. Quiso dejarme nuevamente en su regazo, pero preferí quedarme de pie por mucho que mi interior gritara nuevamente estar ahí sobre sus piernas. _(Dios, que erótico sonó eso)_

Al pensar en eso, mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse de forma bochornosa, y las mariposas de mi estómago no podían parar.

Y también me ahogó un repentino nerviosismo. ¿Alguien dijo algo de _bailar?_

—Relájate, Bella —me dijo Alice, ayudándome a levantarme del sofá—. Sólo practicaremos el vals.

—¿El… vals? —pregunté, dudosa. Miré a Edward, aún sentado en el sofá, él se encogió de hombros, y se levantó después de un suspiro, llevándome de la mano al centro del salón.

Entonces ¿Edward aún se iba a casar conmigo, después de todo?

Me fijé que habían retirado la mesita de café mientras no estaba del todo consiente, y la alfombra la habían doblado. Ahora solo se veía el suelo de madera, que sonó hueco cuando mis pies descalzos pisaron sobre él. Edward tampoco llevaba zapatos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Alice te cambió mientras estabas desmayada.

—Ah… espera, ¿qué?

Miré mi atuendo. Ahora usaba un hermoso vestido azul; era de tirantes, y uno de ellos era una rosa de velo celeste, también tenía otra rosa de tela en la cintura, y la falda se cortaba en el costado, mostrando una tela más clara bajo. Sí, cierto, era hermoso, pero ¿cómo Alice podía ponerme _este_ vestido sólo para practicar?

Y Edward tampoco se había salvado. Llevaba un bellísimo pantalón de tela negra, y una camisa celeste, del mismo tono que mi vestido. Por suerte no llevaba corbata.

—Ahora, ¡bailen!

—Alice… —intenté decir—, he visto a novios bailar el vals, pero que yo lo baile es distinto. Y ando media grogui, sé que me voy a caer…

—Shh… —me chitó Alice—, que para algo está el novio aquí.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a Edward.

—Osea yo —dijo _el novio_, con una sonrisa bellísima en su rostro, no pude despegar mis ojos de él.

Apenas y fui consiente cuando Alice prendió mi decrépito estéreo, y puso en CD dentro de él. Una melodía, que no era un vals del todo, comenzó a sonar. Tenía los ritmos marcados, quizás era sólo para calentar.

Pero, definitivamente tenía ese miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a él, y caerme, y botarlo a él en el camino. ¡No, definitivamente no!

Suspiré cuando me separé de su mirada, y tenía todas las claras intenciones de salir de la habitación, pero su mano me lo impidió, al igual que su voz.

—"_Take my hand and take the lead _—su mano tomó la mía, y me atrajo nuevamente hacia él—_ and every turn will be safe with me _—su brazo rodeó mi cintura, y me apegó a su cuerpo. Puse mi otra mano sobre su hombro—. _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I catch you through it all. You can't keep us apart."_

Comenzó a bailar lentamente, moviendo los pies con delicadeza. Sin que me diera cuenta, ya le estaba siguiendo. Podía escuchar perfectamente los saltitos de Alice al otro lado de la sala, detrás de la barra de la cocina americana.

—"_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart"_ —lo acompañé en la canción, sabía que era de a dos voces, a pesar de que la vergüenza de que mi voz no sonará como la de un ángel, él parecía feliz de escucharme.

—"_Cause my heart is…"_ —canto Edward, y se acercó a mi rostro un poco, aunque lo suficiente para que mi corazón comenzara a bailar como loco. Seguimos bailando, sin importar que cantáramos en el trayecto.

—"_Cause my heart is wherever you are _—cantamos ambos, y sonó tan armónico con su voz acompañandome—_It's like catching lighting the chances of felling someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together _—aquella parte me salía con toda la sinceridad del corazón, porque era cierto. Él era uno en un millón, y yo había sido una afortunada de pura suerte de encontrarlo. Y, mejor, que se enamorara de mí—. _We just keep on getting better."_

—"_So can I have this dance?" _—canté.

—"_Can I have this dance?" _—cantó Edward, y me tomó por la cintura, para elevarme un poco del suelo, mientras girábamos tranquilamente, bailando. Mis dos manos resposaron sobre sus hombros al momento de elevarme, pero él volvió a nuestra posición original.

—"_Can I have this dance?"_ —cantamos ambos, y se sintió genial.

Y así seguimos bailando, como si no hubiera un mañana. Con Alice viéndonos, como embobada, y yo también lo estaba. Porque fue ver a Edward mirándome, cantándome una vez más. Fue sentir que ya no bailábamos en la Tierra, fue sentir las nubes en mis pies descalzos. Fueron las ganas de no alejarme nunca.

Fue vernos bailar nuestro primer vals.

* * *

Y DOS: pueden encontrar un link a una imagen del vestido de Bella en mi profile.


	15. Nota de la autora

**Queridas lectoras:**

Odio con toda mi alma dejar esta nota, no la dejaría si no fuera importante. Pero lo es.

He querido dejar esta nota hace algunas semanas, pero por motivos no he podido; ahora que estoy cien por cien segura, la dejo. Les informo que _Fictional Boyfriend_ será temporalmente borrado. Por razones personales he decidido editar la historia y su trama, pero no la idea principal. No quiero contar mucho de ésto, porque espero que sea una sorpresa. Como también espero tener el apoyo de todas las chicas que me dieron alientos en este fanfic. Me duele un muchísimo tener que hacer esto, pero, como dije, hay razones poderosas.

Lamento mucho a las personas que se ilusionaron con que esto sería un capítulo, pero no. ¡Aunque no se preocupen! _Fictional Boyfriend_ volverá mejor que nunca, con más drama, humor y romance. Ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos, así que no desesperen. Además comenzaré a publicar cuando ya lleve la historia bien avanzada, para no tener que demorarme con los capítulos. ¿Vale?

Ojalá me perdonen, no lo hice con intensiones de, en serio.

Dejaré este mensaje por un par de semanas y luego... borraré el fic, con el dolor de mi alma. Ouch.

¡Las espero en el próximo _Fictional Boyfriend!_ (Sí, el fic se seguirá llamando así, para que estén atentas a sus alertas).

Saludos.

**+ Janelle.**


End file.
